The Memory and The Future
by sanadayuina
Summary: The past is haunting him. He want to keep that person with him, but have to let him go. The promise they made make him keep walking. In the future, he is waiting for him. It's yaoi, with ZeroxKanamexZero as pairing.
1. Prologue

_**The Memory and The Future**_

_**~PROLOG~**_

_**Memory…**_

"_This little one is from Kiryuu's clan…_again_… it is the second pureblood from that clan after myself. He will be the one who will accompany you in the eternity, Kaname. Name him, that is what this little one's parent wants, for this child to be named and loved by you."_

"_Zero… His name is Zero…"_

_**Red…**_

"_What happened here?"_

"_Calm down, Kaname, I am okay."_

_**Blood…**_

"_Drink!"_

"_No, I refused. I am okay."_

_**White…**_

"_You are so pale…"_

"_It is my natural color, have a problem with that?"_

_**Snow…**_

"_You are like the snow…"_

"_What the fuck, Kaname?"_

_**Warm…**_

"_Mmm, so warm…"_

"… _And you're supposed to be the older one here…"_

_**Promise**_

"_Promise me, Zero."_

"_What?"_

_**Cold…**_

"_Don't leave me! Damn it! Don't leave me alone, Zero!"_

_The warm from the pale teenager body was fading… with the last smile…_

_**The last time…**_

"_You promised to me! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone! Don't go!"_

_Cracking… Destroyed… Little by little…_

_**Tears…**_

"_Don't cry, Kaname, we will meet again."_

"_No! No!"_

_**Farewell…**_

"_Good bye, Kaname…"_

_And in his arms, the body of his beloved silver haired fiancé turned into dust._

_**The future…**_

"_Wait for me, Zero… wait for me… in the future…"_

_**Forever…**_

"_I love you, forever and ever…"_

_Only you… Forever…_

_~"~__**For the one I love, I will wait for you… with those memory and promise… I will be forever yours…~"~**_

PS: Jangan lupa credit ane. #GAMPAR

So, I alredy beta-ed thisprologue == took me long enough.

Thanks for FioraLee Yue, my senpai who toke her (too much free) time to edit my poor sorry excuse for story! Love ya, senpai! (18-7-2011)


	2. First Dream: The Memory

_**FIRST DREAM: THE MEMORIES**_

"…_**me…"**_

_?_

"…_**na…me…"**_

_That voice…_

_**[That pale hand was reaching for another slender pale hand. The latter hand owner was looking back at the first…]**_

"…_**up!"**_

_Ah, I am…_

"_**Fuck, Kaname! Wake your lazy ass up, will you?"**_

_That voice…_

"_**Wake the fuck up, you lazy ass sorry excuse for pureblood!"**_

_Who?_

"_**Get your ass outa bed now. It is almost time to go."**_

_Is that you?_

"_**Kaname! I swear if you don't wake up soon, I will leave you alone here!"**_

_I, is this really you?_

_**[Silver hair flew around his face, being played by the night wind. The moonlight shone in the middle of a large, white flower garden. He was standing in that place, wrapped in all-white-clothes.]**_

_**[Smiling…]**_

_**[Walking away…]**_

_Wait! Don't go!_

_Ze…_

"Kana… oh my God! You scared the living out of me," said Ichijou Takuma, stepping back from the newly awakened pureblood prince.

"Ichi… jou?" _what are you doing here?_

Ichijou, who could understand the silent question from his friend, spoke while smiling nervously, "Ah, yes. Sorry, Kaname. But you have to get ready first."

"Yes," Kaname whispered under his breath.

Ichijou could sense that something was amiss from Kaname, but he decided to leave him alone. Kaname sat on his bed, looking at the air with a faraway gaze.

_Zero_, thought Kaname. _How many years had pass since we first meet in this lifetime?_

_We met on that day after a long time being separated… That day…_

**{12 years ago}**

"Kaname, dear! Are you ready yet?" Kuran Juri, skipped to her son's room, smiling happily all the while.

"Okaa-sama," Kaname smiled from in front of his full-sized-body mirror. "I will be ready soon… What's with that smile, Okaa-sama?"

"Kaname!" his mother exclaimed happily, from the looks of it, she seemed like she wanted to tell something to Kaname. "Listen, dear! You see, we think that Kiryuu's couple are unable to come tonight because of their child is still unborn, no?" Not waiting for Kaname's reply, Juri started to talk again, "We were wrong, dear! The council just informed us that the most potential suitor for you would come! Kyaaa! Too much joy, you know?"

"Okaa-sama? Potential suitor? From the Kiryuu's?"

"Kaname," Kuran Haruka stepped into Kaname's room as well. "Are you sure?"

"About what, Tou-sama?" Kaname asked to his father as he put on his slick white gloves.

"Well, are you sure you want to be engaged with a hunter, even if it's only for few years until that hunter's death?" Haruka asked. Worries were clearly written over his face. "I know we already talked about it. And even if it is for 'coexistence' between hunters and vampires, but… because well, you see, we are vampires, we don't care about what gender you will eventually end up with. And because of Kiryuu's family had always been famous from generation to generation do to their powers and appearances, I am sure the soon-to-be-born will make one of the most famous hunter—"

"Tou-san, you are babbling and got out of topic already," Kaname was calmly cutting his father's almost incoherent rambles.

"Oh yeah," mumbled Haruka with a red face. "Well, my point is; are you sure that you want to be the sacrifice to this so-called-coexistence?"

Kaname chuckled lightly at that statement. "Yes, Tou-sama, I am sure of my decision that I want to be engaged to a hunter for the peace between us. After all, hunter is still human, although some hunters like Kurosu Kaien who has bigger amount of vampire's DNA inside them can live almost as long as vampire nobles, but no one live all eternity like the pureblood. So, as soon as they die, I can be free again. Anyway," Kaname frowned. "Pray tell, why did you two talk as if I will definitely choose the Kiryuu's still unborn baby among the entire children these hunters have?"

Haruka just smiled slightly while Juri chuckled with her palm covering her lips. "You will see, Kaname," said Juri. "Even you… who already planned to chose the weakest child for both of your sakes, will chose the Kiryuu's child in the end."

"We just know it," his father said softly to Kaname's shocked face.

_What a lie_, thought Kaname.

Kaname knew his parents very well as much as his parents know him. He understands and remembers that Kiryuu is the family from where _they_were born. Even if Kaname wanted to take the child from another family now, there was a big chance that Kaname will eventually be drawn to the Kiryuu again.

_But I won't, don't want to_, thought Kaname again. _It will hurt both of us…_

_~~~time skip~~~_

The party, from Kaname's point of view was, _really—very—very_boring. The Kuran's prince had already met some of the children from the hunter's side, but none of them was pricking at his interest. Just imagining being tied to some boring partner for—if Kaname is lucky—about a hundred years, already made Kaname wants to leave and forget about all of this.

Kaname was fuming inside. He wanted to end this already and leave immediately, because some of the nobles are just being prick _again_, thus, worsen his already horrible mood. Even if that meant he had to pick the most random from all of these random choices. And boring choices, if Kaname may add.

Well, that was before the Kiryuu's couple finally arrived.

When the pair stepped inside the room, the strong, yet almost unnoticeable aura from inside the mother's womb drew Kaname's attention. Without even realizing it, he already walked through the room, passing other guests, and stood in front of Kiryuu Shuushin and Kiryuu Kiritsu. Both of the hunters were dressed in a very elegant manner with matching peach colored clothes, not that Kaname pays any attention to their suits or anything at the meant time.

"Ah, isn't this Kuran Kaname-kun?" Kuritsu said, smiling at Kaname with her hand supporting her stomach.

"Shuu-kun! Kiri-chan!" Juri walked towards them from the door, smiling all the while in Haruka's arm.

_Who?_ Thought Kaname as he looked at his parents, failed to see the priceless expressions from the Kiryuu's couple.

"Juri-san," said Shuushin slowly and turned to see the purebloods couple. "Please don't call us that, in front of the other, at least."

"I am agreeing with my husband this time, Juri-san," said Kiritsu, the same gentle smile she gave to Kaname still on her face.

Juri pouted, while Haruka let go of his wife and went to shake his hand with Shuushin. Meanwhile, Kaname was looking at Kiritsu's growing stomach, eyes wide.

"Kiryuu-san?" whispered Kaname, which drew the attention from the four adults. "You have twin… sons…"

Even Kaname was shocked at the words that left his mouth. "What?" Shuushin was looking at Kaname with wide eyes. He didn't know how to process the information. "How?"

"Zero…" Kaname said softly. "You are… back…"

"Kaname-kun, how did you know?" ask Kiritsu softly, rubbing her stomach. "Eh? Why are you crying?"

"Let's go to a more private place," said Shuusin, holding Kaname's shoulder while nodding at his parents.

Haruka and Juri nodded and walked along with them.

When the five of them were seated in one of the most private rooms in that huge mansion, Kiritsu started to talk once more. "Kaname-kun," said the female hunter softly, drawing Kaname's attention as her silver hair was freed from the bun it had once been earlier, and her deep blue eyes focused at Kaname. "How can you know about the unborn child… children, when we can't sense it, and why are you crying?"

"The twin… no, the older twin," Kaname said while he wiped away his tears that finally ceased. "…is a pureblood."

Four pairs of eyes stared at Kaname with wide eyes and bewildered expressions. "I can sense it," Kaname whispered. "He is… he is the _purest_pureblood!"

"The pureblood who will born from human parents?" said Shuushin in shock. "How? It had not happened in almost two thousand years!"

"Shuu, Kiryuu is special," said Kiritsu, biting her lower lip. "From the Kiryuu, two purebloods born even before the Hunter and Vampire age…"

"Two pureblood… but… it is…"

"Yeah, Shuushin," said Haruka, closing his eyes too. "It would be better if both the association and senate don't have the knowledge regarding the child's true form. Not until he can defend himself, that's it."

"Are you sure that one of the twin is a pureblood, Kaname?" asked Juri, already planning the sealing ceremony to seal the baby's power as a pureblood. For the baby's own sake.

"Yeah," Kaname nodded. "It is as clear as night for me."

_There's __no way I fail to notice this aura. It is__his__soul calling for me. The warmth that comes from Kiryuu-san's womb is__his__. It is__him__. It is…__Zero__…_

_He is back. He is back to fulfill our promise… he is… back…_

"Kiryuu-san… I will ask for your son's hand. For him to be my fiancé," said Kaname, staring intently at the now shocked Kiryuus and the almost grinning Kurans.

"W… Eh?" Shuushin looked utterly shocked. "Uh? S, sure?"

_Zero… be mine again…_

~~~_time skip~~~_

Kaname was right.

The babies are twin. The older was, like Kaname said, a pureblood…

"Kaname-kun," said Shuushin softly, holding the newborn pureblood baby. "I don't know what to say… he really is a pureblood…"

Shuushin was handing the baby to Kaname. He then held the baby's small frame in his arm with adoration spread all over his face, an expression full of fondness. "Zero," Kaname whispered, making the baby open his eyes and looked up at Kaname with the perfect shade of lilac orbs.

"You named him Zero?" asked Kiritsu, holding the smaller baby in her arm. "A cute name… Then, would that make this one Ichiru?"

"You are not asking Kiri, you told us, no?" said Shuu as she laughed lightly. "Well, I don't have any objection."

Kaname nuzzled his nose to the baby Zero's soft cheeks. "Uncle Shuu," said Kaname. "I will seal his power the next full moon, so he can live as a normal hunter until the time comes."

Shuu and Kiri was looking at Kaname as they smiled at the young pureblood. "Sure, Kaname… and, Thanks…"

~~~_time skip~~~_

"Kana!"

"Whoa! Zero!"

Kaname was holding the three years old Zero who just jumped towards him into his arm. "Kana!" Zero said happily; as he wrapped his small hands around Kaname's neck, no traces of pureblood in his features.

Kaname patted Zero's head. "Where are your parents?" asked Kaname.

"Wit' Ichiru!" Zero said, and giggled when Kaname kissed his cheek. "Kurochu-shan an' Yagari-shense wit' th'm!"

"Mmm," Kaname clicked the front door from the Kiryuu's house open, as if he owned the house himself. "And why are you alone outside?"

"Whai' Kana!"

"Waiting for me?"

"He can't stop bothering us when you're about to come, so we told him to wait in the garden," said Shuu, as she came from one of the room, yawning. "What's up, Kaname?"

"Nothing that you don't already know," Kaname said as a smile graced his lips. Zero was playing with his hair.

"Oi, pureblood brat," Yagari walking from behind Shuushin with Kurosu.

"Hello, Yagari-san, Kaien-san," Kaname greeted politely.

"Like always, forever being such a cute lil' couple!" squealed Kurosu, made Kaname and Shuu sweat dropped when Zero and Yagari took a look at the ex-hunter with their "you-are-crazy" look.

"Well, it is just the other day in Kiryuu' house," said Kiritsu from inside of the room, making all of them smiled.

_But, every good thing has to end somehow…_

_~~~time skip~~~_

"Kaname!"

Two sounds of adults were shouting at him. He looked back at the snowstorm. Eyes watered in pain and sorrow.

A pair of hands hugged him close. Another hand patted him on the head. He could sense the warm he thought he had lost. But it was not enough to reach his frozen heart.

Without him noticing it, Kaname was already seated in the too familiar room inside Kiryuu's house. Kiritsu walked up to him, handing him a cup full of hot chocolate. Shuushin walked beside his wife, from Shuu's hand, a pair of lilac eyes was staring at Kaname, which sent some sort of warmth to Kaname's still frozen heart.

"Zero," Kaname said softly, asking for Zero in a silent manner as he put down the cup of chocolate to the coffee table in front of him.

Shuu, who understands Kaname's silent plea, gave Zero to Kaname, who then held the six years old Zero as if the little child is his only source of life. Kiritsu sat beside Kaname, leaning on the boy's head to her shoulder and rubbed Kaname's hair in a soothing motherly-manner. Shuu was kneeling in front of Kaname, and he looked up at Kaname with the same shade of lilac orbs Zero had. Zero, too young to understand what was exactly going on, nuzzled Kaname's chest and clutched at his shirt. He stifled a yawn due to him being woken up in the late hours.

"Kaname," whispered Shuu, almost afraid at the pureblood prince they grow to love like their own family's member. "I am sorry at what happened to Juri and Haruka."

"It is not your fault," answer Kaname, stroking Zero silver hair. "It is Rido's fault."

"Even so, we can do anything to prevent the Association and Senate to ban you from meeting up with us, with Zero," said Shuu again. "I understand that it will hurt you."

"And to seal Zero's memory about you and your family too," whisper Kiritsu. "They overdid it."

"We can't do anything about it," said Kaname softly, lifting Zero's chin. The silver-haired child opened his eyes slowly, "Kana?" The boy whispered with a yawn.

"Zero," Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's little lips, kissing the little boy when at the same time started to lock the memory.

Shuushin and Kiritsu can only close their eyes. It was too much for them. The hurt, the pain, the longing… to know that Kaname and Zero will be separated… to know that the engagement behind them will have to be kept a secret, not only to the world, but also to the young pureblood. To know that it would hurt Kaname. To know that the two higher ups wanted to break the relationship between the Prince and the soon-to-be-hunter…

To know that Kaname was silently crying because of this and they can't do anything… something… to make Kaname happy again.

Kaname can't be happy without Zero.

And without reasons, they were being separated…

Kaname was slowly looking at his own reflection in the mirror.

Six years.

Six years since that time.

He never met with the twin since then.

Once, without he even knew it, he almost meet up with them along with his fiancé in the snowy mountain, when once again, Kurosu made fun of him by using Yuuki.

He had changed.

And Zero was changing as well; from the picture his parents kept sending to Kaname.

Of course, Kaname, Shuu, and Kiri went very far to hide the relationship between Zero and Kaname. Kaname took the ring he gave to Zero again, the very same ring that he gave to the old Zero in the past. Kaname always brought the ring with him, as it was chained with his own ring and hung nicely around his neck as pendants. Shuu and Kiri had sent all the pictures containing Zero and the Kurans to Yagari and Kurosu, already knew the fact that the hunter and the ex-hunter will keep the picture until Zero remember again.

Six years. Six years at most. If nothing happens, Kaname will only have to wait six more years to open Zero's memory again and change him back to his true pureblood form. What was the meaning six years? Kaname was already waiting for Zero since _that_ time. Since Zero's death, all because _them_! And Kaname had eternity, so six years are nothing to him.

Of course Zero will be upset at him. Zero will be angry and he would insult Kaname. It was just the way Zero is. Zero had not change from his former self. Zero is still Zero.

They will life happily for eternity. Yes, they only have such a slim chance to have children, but they will have each other. And Ichiru will be the one who run the Kiryuu's line, despite the curse of the twin's hunter. They all will be happy.

Or so Kaname thought.

Kaname never really understands what happens. He couldn't remember anything for some second after some level C rushed into the hall when the party was being held and told them that Hio Shizuka attacked a hunter family. Kaname's blood froze cold when they said that Kiryuu's family was the one being assaulted. The Kiryuu's couple was killed. Kiryuu Ichiru, the younger of the twin was nowhere to be found. The older Kiryuu, who was only some of the guest known as Kuran Kaname's fiancé, being sent to Kurosu after he got bitten by Hio.

That time, when once again Kaname's world turned to a pitch-black darkness once more, he finally thought bitterly… _I can't have my happily ever after… right?_

OOOOO

**TBC**

A/N: Hello. Wow, I don't believe my eyes when I saw some peoples really read that lame excuse of a prologue and sent me some reviews! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Thank you for reading this boring and confusing chapter. Yes, for me, this chapter is both boring and confusing. This story doesn't want to write itself like my other story even when I already planned all of this beforehand, so it takes too much time for updating! Um, sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I am not a native speaker (yeah, keep telling myself and not trying further to study the grammar *sarcasm for herself*). Oh, and I don't know Zero's parents' name, so I kinda made them up… OOC… yes, I know they act OOC. All of them. And yes! ZERO IS A PUREBLOOD! And not an ordinary pureblood too! But a pureblood who born from both human parents, like the actual pureblood!

I don't know what I can write in this author note (confused). Well, if any of you have any question about this story, please feel free to inform me through reviews, I will answer all of them with every power (?) I have as long as they do not concern spoilers!

Anyway, kindly critic me and give me some feedback, please. I don't want to see any flames, so for flamer, (excuse me for my language) please fuck yourself!

I would love to thanks Shana Hidayah (my bestest friend ever) because she is the one who post my prologue and etc and maybe she will post this too (who know? My netbook and sometime FFN just not being friendly with me). And**Love332**to kindly said to take my time to write this stubborn story. And for**HayleighLuffy017**. And of course, my other reviewers ^^ and thanks for the story/author alert and favorite. That means so much for me ^^ (egh! Don't say you all already leaving this story because of my laziness! I swear I don't mean to be lazy!)

Then, ja ne in the next chapter! (review will make me update faster! I swear!)

Zero; liar. Review not make you update faster ==

Yuina: yo, Ze! *run* and yeah! Reviews do make me update faster, if I got some pushing and death threats within the review to make me update faster! Coz that means they love my bloody no good story! *knock Zero*

Zero: OI! YOU!

Kaname: *cough* anyway, she doesn't own anything. Not even the internet which she needs to go online.

Zero: but she owns the bloody ridiculous angst plot of this story *roll eyes* and how can the note so bloody long? And how can my name always being talked but I just have a few role?

Kaname: … not sure…

Some fixing and editing done by**FioraLee Yue**


	3. Second Dream: We Meet Again?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! I don't have any excuse for that except for my laziness! *coughs*

Anyway, I am sorry that I am still not able to reply to the reviews you kind people gave me! I don't have time to go online! I will reply to the reviews ASAP!

**A bit of reviews' replies: **Thanks to: **Love332 (**dokin… K, Kaname-sama… don't look at me like that! I will feel sorry if I were to make Kaname-sama's life more miserable than it already is)**; irmina **(I just love to make their lifes turn to hell :D *choughs*)**; fujoshii92 **(I am updating now)**; sairakanzaki **(I want to know what will happen in this story too…)**; ben4kevin **(*nods* poor Kaname-sama…)**; and the nameless** (Thank you for your review and your suggestion! I am currently searching for a beta now! But because I am updating this late and I am this lazy… -see? I am lazy!- I never read my story twice, or else, this story will never be updated… that's just… how lazy I am… thanks again! Anyway, I've got a beta now, and the chapters will be replaced by the better ones 8D Hopefully, they will be grammatical and spelling error-free. In fact, all of the previous chapters were already replaced by the beta-ed ones. The following chapters too, will be replaced gradually.)

**Warning: **OOC-ness, spelling and grammar errors, a little of Yuuki bashing, very slow plot building

**Note: **_**[…]**_ -is memory

**Beta Reader: FioraLee Yue**

**Question: **Lemon in future chapter or stay in the (not-so) innocent love? Would you like more Yuuki bashing or not? More yaoi pairings or just Zero and Kaname?

Zero: I quote, "I want to know what will happen in this story TOO." Does that mean you actually don't know what will happen in here?

Yuina: … look at the manga! I am going to write it like it is the actual manga line!

Kaname: … she doesn't know how to end it… kill BOTH OF US, or ONE OF US, or ANOTHER PERSON (namely Yuuki), or MAKE OUR LIFE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Zero: *face-palm*

Kaname: … am I your victim or what? "Make their lives feel like hell", "make Kaname-sama's life miserable", "poor Kaname-sama"… You hate me or what?

Yuina: I love both of you. In a very twisted way!

Zero: Sanada Yuina doesn't own anything related to Vampire Knight. But you know, the unrelated thing is hers. Unfortunately for us, but you can't sue her.

Kaname: Someone, please sue her… *being glared at with an 'I-will-make-your-life-more miserable-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up' glare* err, sorry Yuina. Just… here's the story!

_**SECOND DREAM: We Meet Again?**_

_Snow…_

_Cold…_

_White…_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Zero…_

_Please…_

_Please, Zero…_

Kaname ran. He ran faster than he had ever done before.

_It is snowing…_

_Snowstorm…_

_Just like that day…_

Why did snow always come when something important to Kaname disappeared or hurt?

Kaname decided, that he hated snow.

And now, he hated Hiou Shizuka as well.

Kaname bit his lips before looking up. In front of him, the house he knew too well was already within sight.

"KUROSU!" Kaname shouted at the blonde man who was standing in front of the open door, waiting for him. That man, Kurosu Kaien, finally looked at him with a freezing stare and an almost unmoving body.

"Kaname-kun," Kurosu said softly once the said boy stopped right in front him. He was panting. Face pale, much paler than usual.

"Ze… Zero?" asked Kaname as he clutched his knees.

"He is upstairs, sleeping," answer Kaien. Sadness, pain, and regret were clear in his voice.

Kaname tried to push Kaien from the front door. He tried to go in and see his beloved silver-haired fiancé. But, he was stopped by Kaien who was holding his shoulder.

"Let me go, Kurosu!" Kaname said, eyes dulled and voice cracked, struggling from Kaien's hold. "Let me see him!"

"I will! Just let me talk to you first!"

"Let me go see Zero first! He is my fiancé, damnit! Anything, everything, can wait until I see him!"

"Kaname! Listen to me!" Kaien shouted, thus, made Kaname shifted his attention to the ex-hunter as surprise was written in his widening eyes. Never, he saw the man raised his voice even once.

Kaien sighed and lessen his hold on Kaname's shoulder, but he still hadn't completely release him.

"Remember your promise, Kaname," Kaien whispered. "Remember your promise that you will never bite Zero until he reached the age. After all, he just had a very bad experience. He was still shocked and traumatized. There is a big chance that he will start hating the pureblood."

"No…" Kaname said, panicked. "NO!"

"Kaname, please keep your voice down," Kaien said slowly. "They are sleeping right now."

"I don't care!" Kaname exclaimed, although he considerably lowered his voice anyway. "I just want to meet Zero! Damn Shizuka! How can her… Zero is MINE!"

"I know Kaname, I know that," Kaien said. "Now, listen to me. Please, please! Remember your promise to Zero's parents! For Zero and for your own sake. Please remember your promise…"

"For… Zero?"

"Yes. And for you."

"Why? Why Zero… did Zero… hate me now? Is it my fault… because I… was not there with him…?"

Kaien sighed. _Kaname-kun is really shocked. His mind can't grasp it… it will be one hell of an explanation,_ thought Kaien.

"Look," Kaien said, ignoring the sound of wind and heavy snow pour. "Zero… he is fragile. He just saw his parents being killed by a pureblood. The same pureblood… who took Ichiru away. He is… we know Zero. He is going to freak out if some 'unknown' pureblood were to come. And maybe he'll… I don't want to think about what he's able to do. He can do anything for all we know. Anyway, I know that you are possessive towards what is yours. Every pureblood are. Still, don't bite Zero, don't mark him yet. That will make Zero's shock doubled in a short span of time… plea-"

Kaname cut Kaien, eyes locked to the snow covered ground under his feet. "I… understand. I apologize. Can I… can I meet him, now? Please…"

Kaien shook his head, but he let Kaname go and stepped aside so Kaname can walk pass him.

In his hurry, Kaname didn't notice Yuuki who was standing in front of one of the doors while she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Yuuki who was smiling when she saw the figure of her savior and her love, immediately frowned when Kaname kept on running upstairs, ignoring her in the process.

"Yuuki?"

"Chairman? What's wrong with Kaname-sama? Did he come to see me? Then, why…"

"No, Yuuki," Kaien smiled, looking up to the ceiling above him with a look of concern. "He came to see Kiryuu-kun."

"W, why?" Yuuki look shocked. "Does Kiryuu-kun more important than me?"

Kaien was sighing, _always being a simple-minded girl, this Yuuki…_ thought Kaien. _I don't know how Kaname can always being patient to her._

"Of course not, Yuuki," Kaien said, smiling as he tried to reassure Yuuki that everything was okay and she didn't have to go to Zero's room. Not when Kaname needed some private time with his fiancé he had not see for so long. "Kiryuu-kun's attacker is a pureblood like him. Kaname-kun just comes to see if Kiryuu-kun is okay. He comes in the place of the Vampire's world."

"Is that so…" Yuuki instantly looked happy. "Wait! Kiryuu-kun is sleeping already! He can't wake him up!" Yuki said, excited to have some excuse to go up and meet with Kaname.

"He is not going to wake him up, Yuuki," Kaien said calmly.

Yuuki pouted. She couldn't find another excuse to go and meet with her Kaname-sama.

"Go back to sleep, Yuuki. Kaname-kun would leave as soon as his business here is finished. So, there is no use in waiting for him."

"… Okay…"

Meanwhile…

Kaname opened one of the doors as he met the sight of his silver haired fiancé who slept on the bed.

Kaname then sighed as he walked calmly into the room. It looked like his masked aura could make Kiryuu's well know hunter-sense fooled.

"Zero…"

Kaname touched Zero's hair, feeling the softness on the silver colored hair.

"Zero…"

Kaname was on his knees now, so his eyes can look at Zero on the same level.

"Zero…"

He stroked Zero's hair softly, feeling his anger rose at Hio Shizuka when he caught a sight of the bandages applied on Zero's neck.

"My love…"

The raven-haired mad leaned in, as he smelled lily's scent and another unique scent, which is Zero's.

"How long has it been? The first time we meet, it was more than two thousand years ago, you left me that time, because of _that person_. But then, we met again, almost thirteen years ago. You are still in your mother's womb at that time. Because Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's deaths, you… you have to forget about me… then… then this happened… I am so sorry… sorry…"

_Kaname…_

"Ze-?"

_**["Whatever happens in the future, Kaname… my blood is only yours. My love is yours only. Then, will you? Will you let me, just me to drink your blood? To be your love?" The silver-haired was man was looking at the moon outside the window with a smile on his face when he had spoken that question.**_

_**Slowly, the lilac eyes moved and locked with the mahogany ones.]**_

"Zero… you are mine and mine only," Kaname whispered as he reached for Zero's hand when the memory came. "And I am yours… and yours only…

"Zero… is it a sin… to love you?"

Kaname looked at the sleeping face of Kiryuu Zero, smiling sadly when he saw no reaction come. "But Zero," Kaname said as he kissed Zero's finger. "Even if it is a sin… even if you are my sin… you are the only one I ever love…"

Kaname opened his mahogany eyes. He didn't know when he closed them. "I have eternity, Zero. We have eternity. That time, you were born to love me and to be loved by me. Now at the present, it is the same…"

"But currently… you were born both as pureblood prince and the most promised next president of a hunter association… is it… something you want to?"

_**[Lilac eyes teenager was buttoning his cloak, eyes remained to look at the mahogany ones. "You know," he said. "I hate humans. They always judge people based of the race or appearance. They hate us, vampire, because we are different. They think we are monsters only because we live off from blood and able to last for eternity. They envy us, because we have almost anything they want. Those are the reasons as to why they hate us. But, Kaname, I understand that not every human is like that. My parents and 'that woman's' parents are not like that. They tried hard so we can live. Eternity… human had always wanted to live for eternity… but I think, if I am alone, I don't want to live for eternity."**_

"_**Zero?"**_

"_**You like human, Kaname, I know that. You have always wanted to live as a human or at least, live with them… but human**__**s**__** only have short **__**span **__**life. Sometimes, I envy them too."**_

"_**Why do you talk about all of this so suddenly?"**_

"_**Because, Kana, I know, if you are not here, eternity is nothing. Because you are with me, I feel thankful that we have an eternity together."**_

"_**Are you saying that humans are stupid to want eternity when more than half of us feel lonely in eternity, Zero?"**_

"_**Heh, you are always right… But you know, if we can have human and vampire live together that will be awesome right? Vampire won't feel lonely anymore and human can live better than now…"]**_

"Zero, sometime you make me wonder… did you really feel that way? Or are you just feeling lonely? You always said that if you have me, it was enough for you to live through an eternity… but I can't help but think… you and 'that woman' came from the same family, you two have the same unfinished dream… I tried to replace you with that woman… but, I can't do that… no one can replace another person. No one can replace you…

"I…"

"KANAME-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kaname felt someone holds him. His eyes widened, he had not realized that he almost bit Zero. He had not realized how his eyes had changed color into crimson red and he had leaned to bite that neck.

"Kai… en… san?"

"Kaname-kun? Thank God… what happened?"

"I don't understand… I don't know… Kaien-san… sorry…"

"It is okay. Want to drink something warm?"

"N, no," Kaname released himself from Kaien's hold and walked towards the door. "I am going to go back now."

"Kaname-kun."

"Yes?" Kaname stopped as he looks back.

Kaien was smiling sadly. "Be careful, okay?"

"Yes."

OO~~oo~~OO

_Weapons are weapons. They are not subjects that will transform to them…_

_No one can be a replacement for another person…_

_That is why, farewells are… always… difficult…_

_I understand that in a hard way…_

_My first ally had only been my own self..._

_Come to think of it, it was too long for a journey… my heart had been exhausted from long ago, ever since I lost you, Zero…_

_I decided to enter a slumber I had no intention of ever waking from… unless you are back…_

Kaname walked slowly to the room. He could feel Zero's presence from inside of the room.

_A little bottle of my blood that I gave to him before… Can it help him?_

Yuuki hugged Kaname while shouted, "Kaname-sama!"

Kaname smiled and patted Yuuki's head. Then he looked up and saw Zero looking at him with wide eyes.

_Did he remember me?_

… _No way…_

Yuuki let go of Kaname and she looked at Kaname then averted her eyes to Zero, and so forth. She looked utterly confused as to why the two boys were looking at each other with unreadable expressions in their faces.

Suddenly, so suddenly, Zero reached for the nearest sharp object. He took the fruit knife and ran to Kaname, trying to stab the pureblood prince.

In an instant, Kaname grabbed the sharp side of the knife that was directed at him with his hand as he felt the pain from the forming scar his action resulted.

But what pained him the most was not the scar. It was the fact that Zero had tried to stab him. That Kaien was right… Zero… he started hating pureblood for what the pureblood did to his parents. To him.

_**["I hate people for what they are doing to me and to anything precious to me…"]**_

_You had not change, Zero… I know that you will become like this. But I refuse to believe Kaien. I refuse to believe that you would hate me._

Yuuki and Kaien saw something akin to sadness and longing in Kaname's eyes when he stared at the silver haired young hunter. While Yuuki tried to shake it away, Kaien understood what happened and took Zero away from Kaname.

_I am sorry, Zero…_

After that little incident, Kaname headed to the bathroom and washed his blood in his own arm. He took a look at the mirror and winced when he caught a sight of his own eyes. His eyes… nothing could describe the emotions that swam in the pureblood prince's eyes.

_It is so unbearable… to know that you, Zero… will do that to me…_

"Kaname! Blood!" Ichijou Takuma shouted from his seat inside the car when Kaname came in.

Kaname just shook his head, silently saying that it was okay.

Takuma bit his lips.

"Zero-kun… is he okay?" Takuma asked. He already knew the reason as to why Kaname was here, which was to visit the silver haired boy and not to see Yuuki like he usually did.

"He is okay. But not okay…"

Takuma did not understand just what was his friend had meant by that contradictory reply, just letting it slip. He only understood one thing, anything that had happened inside there earlier, certainly did not make Kaname happy.

Kaname was looking at the scenery with his hand supporting his chin.

_To know that it will continue until I have permission to open your memory, Zero… it hurts too much…_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Zero: about more than 2000 words, congratulations.

Kaname: you usually just write about less than 1000 words or a bit more than 1000 words if not for VK…

Yuina: ehehehe…

Zero: like before, my name was being talked a lot, but I only have few scenes and I don't even TALK!

Yuina: s, sorry…

Zero: I forgive you this time because it is your b-day…

Yuina: You remember! *hugs*

Kaname: R&R please. For flamers… *glare at the flamers* don't touch the review button you ungrateful bastard…

Yui&Ze: ((he hates flamers too…))


	4. Third Dream:In the Cross Academy

**A/N: **Finally… finally I can finish it! There are two main reasons why I post it this late. One of the reasons is…. FFN REFUSED TO LET ME UPDATE! Some of you may get the same problem? T^T anyway, I am back with the next chapter! Thanks for the wait! Anyway, for your information… I don't like how this chapter is going. I am sort of confusing myself while writing this… so, forgive me… Oh, yeah! **ElheiM**: Nice guess! You are right! XD **Bluii**: Nice conversation we have! **Love332: **Thank you! Thank you! ^^ I promised the lemon thing! But not in the near future! *wink* **Treasons**: Thanks for loving my story! **Ben4kevin**: he will get his memory… soon… soon… *getting kicked by Zero* **mpiedz**: I hope you already get my answer about Kaien thingy… but I will say it again- Yep, Kaien knows EVERYTHING! Sorry, Ze, almost everything… **irmina**: T^T I hope this chapter is not bad… ukh… I can't feel the angst here… Thanks for reading, reviewing, favorite etc.!

**Warning**: Boring chapter, Shonen Ai in the way, Yuuki bashing (sorry Yuuki fans…), OOC, may contain spelling and grammar errors despite the fact that it's already beta-ed… what again? Swearing?

Zero: Whatever. Yuina, the story. Now!

**Beta: ****FioraLee Yue**

**Last time:**

"He is okay. But not okay at the same time…"

Takuma did not fully understand what his friend meant, and had let it slip. He understood one thing though. Anything that had happened, certainly did not make Kaname happy.

Kaname looked at the scenery, hand in his chin.

_To know that this will continue until I have permission to open your memory, Zero… it hurts too much…_

_**THIRD DREAM: In the Cross Academy**_

_There is something I forgot…_

_What it is?_

_**[Soft eyes…]**_

_**[Blurry face…]**_

_**[Soft pale hand wrapped within the paler ones…]**_

_**[The warmth…]**_

_Who?_

_Who are you?_

_**["Zero…"]**_

_Who?_

_Cold…_

_It is snowing…_

_**["Zero… I l-v- y-… Z-ro… co- - b-ck t- -e…"]**_

_What are you saying?_

_I can't hear it…_

_The falling sound of snow…_

_Rustling noises of winds…_

_They blocked your voice…_

_**[Someone is standing in the middle of snow storm. The man… or is it a woman? That person just stood. The heavy snow blurred the figure. Lilac eyes couldn't identify the person standing in front of him.]**_

_**[That person was so strange, yet so familiar….]**_

_**[Hands were reaching for the lilac-eyed boy.]**_

_What? What do you want me to do?_

_Why are you reaching out for me like that?_

_Do you want me to come?_

_To grab your hand?_

_Who are you?_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

Zero opened his eyes abruptly.

His hand tried to reach the vision, but was met with thin air. He met nothingness.

"What the fuck?" whispered Zero before he looked around his surroundings.

_Fuck, I fall asleep in outside, __again__. And I am sure I am late for class change over, __again__. It is the damned chairman fault, tch._

"…"

Zero sighed and started to get up slowly from his position under the tree. He started walking to the Moon Dorm's direction.

_Talking about fault_, thought Zero when he saw the oh-so-high-and-mighty-pureblood was patting Yuuki in the head. _That idiotic girl can't get any more idiotic, can she? Ha… did she have to attract trouble for every fucking __second?_

Zero suddenly found himself grabbed at the Moon Dorm President's arm and glared at him, without noticing the unreadable emotions flashed within Kaname's eyes.

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai," said Zero slowly with his hand still wrapped around Kaname's wrist.

Kaname looked at Zero for some moment, before Zero jerked his hand away.

Kaname sighed inwardly and started to walk away, before turning his head a little to glance at Zero, eyes filled with mockery. Then, he opened his mouth to say, "You're scaring me, Mr. Prefect."

Zero was tch-ing before he looked at Yuuki, the same, or possibly worse mocking gaze visibly displayed within his eyes. "It is not my business as to how much you sucked up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?" said Zero, voice cold and clearly mocking.

"S... shut up," Yuuki pouted with red face. "I know already! They are different from the rest of us!"

_Baka, _Zero thought. _You said that you know already, but you certainly didn't try to forget or to stay away from them, especially him. Tch, dense girl. Can't she see that Kuran actually wants her?*_

Zero shook his head before he glared at the girls _which,_ (in Zero's opinion) were still staying around the Moon Dorm. "LISTEN UP, GAKI! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING AND GOING 'KYA', 'KYA', 'KYA', EVERY DAMNED DAY? WHY?" Zero screamed as he glared with his infamous death glare, while the _things_ were (well, when Zero said _'things',_ he meant 'girls') running away screaming 'KYAAAAA~~~' in horror.

"YOU WERE LATE AGAIN!" Yuuki started to punch his side once the girls were no longer in sight. Zero winced. "USELESS JERK!"

_Oh, hell no! "Useless Jerk"? No fucking way! You are the one who only can do nothing for the freaking creature called fangirls! And you still ha__ve the__ nerve to call me "useless"? Hell fucking no!_

Of course, those thoughts only stayed in Zero's mind. How tempting it was to said them aloud, but he can't. The fear of Yuuki's tears is close or already in 0 degree, already immune to it for FOUR FREAKING YEARS. But the fear of Kurosu Kaien craziness is close to 80 degrees. The wrath of the Pureblood's Prince for something as lame as this is something he didn't want to know in the near future. Especially if he still couldn't find the effective way to kill the 'monster in human's skin'.

"…"

Zero tch-ed again and walked away, Yuuki followed close behind.

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

Kaname walked slowly from the Moon Dorm.

It had been three years since the Night Class started operating. Three years since he could watch his fiancé freely without any excuse like meeting Yuuki. Four years since he lost his fiancé from his grasp. Four years since he started thinking to make this world _for Zero_ only.

_Zero…_

The gate opened, Kaname simply ignoring his entire Night Class lackey (Zero's word, not his), and the things that called themselves 'girls'. Kaname looked around, but he couldn't find the familiar silver haired male of perfection.

_He is late again… I have to talk to Kaien about his… laziness…_

"Good evening, ladies," the sound of Aidou Hanabusa flirting with girls almost did not reach Kaname's ears when he stared to nothingness, trying to track Zero's aura. When he said it was getting harder and harder every passing night, it was the entire truth.

_Zero… it is getting harder to track you. Is it really mean that our bond starting to get weaker now? Where are you?_

His thoughts as well as his attempt to search for the silver haired hunter was cut short when the rabid fan girls started running to him. The Night Class' students and Yuuki fell in front of him.

Kaname sighed inwardly his mind due to his 'sister's' clumsiness, before kneeling to help Yuuki up, "Are you okay, Yuuki?" Kaname asked softly, a smile carved on his face. "They're always difficult to manage." _By you, but not by Zero…_

"K, Kaname-senpai!" The said girl stuttered. Yuuki's blushing face made Kaname frowns inside his mind.

"Yes, I am just fine!" Yuuki stood, the red hue still adorning her face.

"You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad…" Kaname said as he chuckled softly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to…" Yuuki started to panic and she raised both of her hands. "It's because you saved my life!"

"_Kaname, even an idiot could tell that she is in love with you,"_ Ichijou whispered from some distance.

"_Ichijou…"_ Kaname whispered back without opening his mouth. It was one of the good things of being a vampire; super hearing ability which able to make you hear their whispers, although they did not even open their mouths.

"_Come on, Kaname, you have to tell her sooner or later!"_

"_I prefer later."_

"_Ugh, whatever!"_

"Don't worry about it anymore," Kaname said in a normal voice to Yuuki when he was sure that Takuma had already admitted his defeat. Kaname started to pat Yuuki's hair, the gesture of an older brother served for his little sister. "It happened long ago…"

Then, he felt someone grabs his wrist.

Kaname's breath hitched, he just _knew_ who this person was who dared to touch him.

Kaname looked up slowly, he prayed to whatever Deities or Gods in this world so Zero won't be able to see the hidden emotion which he had masked with hatred he did not feel at all, displayed through his eyes.

It almost hurt to know that touching him made Zero feel disgusted that Zero touched him only because he touched _her_. But it pleased him to know that had Zero touched him. _His _Zero, _his_ love. For a short moment, he could feel the old Zero back. The hope…

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai," Zero said coldly. It made Kaname shivered. He felt that he was out from his world, his _memory_.

Zero's tone… it made Kaname felt like he was stabbed with burning knife over and over. The feeling he was familiar with for four years now. It was hurting him. It hurt. Hurt, so much.

Kaname quietly sighed, trying to feel Zero's warmth from the hand wrapped around his wrist. Something in Zero's eyes made Kaname wanted to cry.

Hurt, hatred, loneliness, confusion…

But the eye contact did not last long because Zero suddenly jerked his hand away. Kaname had to go…

Then, Kaname started to walk away. He stopped and looked back at Zero before he spoke with talk the utmost mockery he could muster, "You are scaring me, Mr. Prefect."

"You have to make your move soon, Kaname," Ichijou said while they were out of the two perfect hearing zone.

"And make your grandfather coming here?" Kaname softly said. "Ichijou, you are one of the only few who know _that_, so, please…"

"I know… but…"

Kaname stole a glance back to the silver haired figure of perfection before shaking his head.

"K-Kuran-sama! Umm… this… would you accept this?" one of the Day Class girl offered Kaname a rose with a ribbon tied around the stem, the horns all removed.

"Thank you," Kaname said. He accepted the rose and smiled slightly.

"And?" Ichijou suddenly prompted, acting as if there was no interruption occurred.

Kaname secretly sighed again. The flower in his hand was withering slowly but surely. "It is hurt. But I am sure I can wait for a few more months."

"That's not what I'm afraid of, but… really, Kaname? Are you sure?"

Kaname just stole one quick glance to the silver haired teenager, growling lowly when he saw that Yuuki started punching him.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Kaname said slowly.

Kaname closed his eyes. It was too much for him to take. It hurt too much… too much for him to take…

_Zero…_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_**["Like snow…"]**_

_**["Like lily…"]**_

_**["Like you…"]**_

_**["Why?"]**_

_**["It is start fading… little by little…"]**_

_**["The light…"]**_

_**["The moon…"]**_

_**["Your pale skin…"]**_

_**["Your smile…"]**_

_**["Your lilac eyes…"]**_

_**["I love you… more than anything…"]**_

Kaname sniffed the air slowly. He could smell Yuuki's blood. It was just a faint smell which was not enough to get the noble vampires in class to notice, but strong enough for pureblood's smelling senses to take notice. _Yuuki, _Kaname thought as he slowly stood, noticing that two troublemakers were not there. He was really hoping that whatever happened, the taller from the two cousins could stop the shorter. _What is she doing now? She has to stop making more troubles… and I really hope that Aidou can stop to create problems __**too**__._

"Kaname?"

Kaname ignored Ichijou's questioned tone and continued on walking.

He really sighed once he heard the sound of gunshots. _Aidou… I am so hoping that it is not you whom Zero aiming the Bloody Rose to…_

Kaname frowned when he saw that it was _really_ Aidou Hanabusa, the one Zero tried to shoot. Kaname walked to the middle of the chaos while he, once again masked his frown with indifferent expression.

"What the…" he heard Kain Akatsuki mumbles to the mark on the three behind him.

"It is called 'The Bloody Rose'," Kaname said slowly. "You should be more careful, Aidou."

Everyone looked at him while he kept his gaze on Zero. "It was made to kill creatures like _us_," Kaname said again, grabbing Aidou's collar without even looking at the said person. "Well, then… I'll take care of these fools. The chairman needs a full report."

Kaname paused for a second, before he talked again. His gaze still focused at Zero, "Is that okay…" he paused, before deciding to address one of the prefect for this matter. "… Kiryuu?"

"Zero?" Yuuki look at Zero, eyes wide open.

Of course, Kaname will never let Yuuki decide this kind of thing. It would only make everything worse. So, he had to talk to the most sane person between those two, who ironically, being one of the people who stood between madness and humanity.

"… Just get them out of my sight, Kuran-_senpai_," said Zero slowly. He tucked the gun inside of his jacket.

Kaname inwardly sighed. Zero was always like that. When would he be able to talk to Kaname normally? Not in the very near future… he answered himself.

"Kain."

"Me?" Kain said, shocked.

"Why didn't you stop Aidou? You are just as guilty as he is. Yuuki…"

"H, hai, Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki flushed when Kaname addressed her, thus, made Kaname to sigh inside again.

"What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of them too?"

"Don't worry, we'll take them to the chairman to have their memories modified…" and as if served as a second thought, like she wanted to get Kaname's attention, she then looked at the two girls and mumbled, "Poor things."

_Can't say the same, it is their fault to come here, after all_… thought Kaname.

"I see," Kaname smiled slightly, shooing the two noble vampires back. "Well then… I am sorry about all of this."

"… I hope, it did not awaken any bad memory…" said Kaname referring to Zero and Yuuki's past, but after some thought, he added, "… Yuuki."

"I, it is okay!" Yuuki started to stutter.

Kaname just smiled warmly before walking away too. But, he couldn't help to look back and saw Zero's impassive expression.

_Zero…_

_My… Zero…_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"…" a _sigh_. _"Star Gazing" now, Yuuki?_ Thought Zero, pissed off. _It is time to do our job, not gazing your precious Kuran Kaname like a love struck teenage girl… oh, I forget, although you do not admit it, you are one of his fangirls. Why does chairman let someone like her to do this job? I mean, she c__ould __not even make the girls stay straight in line!*_

_Bla, bla, bla… stop talking nonsense and do your job! And your blush just told me the truth. Che, she is an idiot… dense, clumsy, idiot… time to knock some sense to her head*…_

"Chairman believes that those vampires from Night Class can act _well_. And he always said that _'Those vampires are good creatures.'_ But I don't believe that. I won't turn my guard down."

"Although you said that, you still do what chairman told you too… ah…"

_What is it about you and your big mouth? At one point of time, it will get you into trouble, Yuuki!_

"I already said it, right?" Zero said slowly, trying to get his control in check. "I just do what he said because I want to find the most effective way to kill those mosters."

_... Time to get some work done…_

_-time line-_

"Getting yourself in trouble again, Yuuki?" Zero whispered and ran to the troublemakers.

Events flew by. The pureblood came and "sort everything of". But, Zero couldn't help but feel that there was something strange about that Kuran. Like he tried to… try what?

Zero was too busy thinking. He thought about anything. He thought about nothing…

It was getting on his nerve.

"Heh," Zero lay down on his bed as he glanced outside his windows, to the full moon. "I won't be able to have my sleep again tonight… Che, I hope… I'll understand what is the meaning of that dream… and Kuran's strange behavior too. I bet he was planning something. Damn pureblood…"

.

**TBC**

OMAKE (1)

Why did Aidou and Kain were Outside

"Why are we outside and know that Kurosu is bleeding?" Kain asked Ichijou, who in turn, asked him back.

Ichijou nodded, looking clearly curious. "Why are you two skipping class?"

Senri, Rima, and Ruka stared at a very red-faced Aidou and an indifferent Kain. "Oh…" Senri mumbled, understanding the situation.

Ichijou's face changed to faint red too, when he realized what those two was doing outside. The two girls looked confused, although they may had some idea.

Before anyone could ask if their perverted minds were right, Kaname appeared, fresh from bath. He told Kain and Aidou to come with him.

"They are…" Rima mumbled.

"… Not…" Ruka's face started to change color.

"… Making out…." Ichijou said hesitantly.

"They are," Senri deadpanned.

Everyone, beside Senri and Rima, paled. Some kinky thoughts swirling within their minds about what those two might be doing in the school yard.

**The End**

OMAKE (2)

The Reason Why it is Out Late

"Oi, Yuina, where is the next chapter?" Zero asked Yuina who lay on her bed, reading some random thing.

"Huh? What?" Yuina looked up from her manga, seeing a pissed off Zero and an equally pissed off Kaname.

"We know about the 'FFN was being a bitch' thing already solved some time ago, why are you still being a lazy ass now?" Kaname said, pointing his sharp nail to Yuina's neck.

"Uh… that…" Yuina sweat drooped, gulping when the Bloody Rose aimed to her head.

"Answer us, Sanada!" Zero growled.

"Anoo… *gulp* um, I got the 'Matsuri-sensei's paranoia when drawing Kaname' problem…" Yuina stuttered, trying not to look at the gun pointed at her head and sharp nail grazing her neck.

"As far as we are concerned, you are writing, not drawing," Zero growled.

"Explain," Kaname commanded calmly, but deadly nonetheless.

"U, uh… etoo… I am scared! I thought if I mess up this chapter, which I am sure that I did, I will be killed by you two! And people will stop reading this, stop giving me reviews, and maybe even flame this! I am scared to write this chapter!"

"O… oh…."

That time, our two vampires knew another side of Sanada Yuina. That she was easily scared about little things and definitely did not want the readers to hate her story. Those two started thinking for not being angry at Yuina again. But still, they HAD to get angry at the crazy bipolar author, because it was just how she is.

**The End**

* Zero and all of us know that Yuuki means something MORE than an ordinary girl for Kaname-sama from the first time, no? (Although I hate to acknowledge it… but she is his SISTER.) That means… Yuuki is far too dense or ignorant about it… yuck! (Sorry, Yuuki's fans… but I am not her fan… Ruka is better than her for me…)

* Personal opinion, but I think some people agree with me. (Did I already said that I don't like her? Because now, I HATE her.)

* Sometimes, I feel some heroine just like Hermione Granger from HP… well… you know what I mean? The "I'm-right-and-no-one-can-change-my-opinion" thing?


	5. Fourth Dream: It is For You

**A/N: **Well… what can I said?

Zero: maybe "Sorry because make you waiting" can help, baka Yuina *growls*

Me: Oh, yes… that… and Zero and Kaname hate me…

Kaname: … just shut up…

Yuina: ara… that not nice, Kaname… and you act like Zero now…

Zero: you are not helping… why you crying… this chapter not that sad, right?

Yuina: this chapter not sad nor I will cry over my own story! I just read some *sniff* sad doujinshi…

**Warning: **OOC, grammar and spelling errors, Yuuki bashing, Shounen Ai, KANAME EMONESS, a lot of babbling, ETC!

**Thanks: **for _Pri-Chan 1410, Love332, ben4kevin, bloody child, sairakanzaki, mpiedz, irmina_ for the reviews! Q.Q

**Important: **_**ben4kevin**_ ask if Zero human or level E. The answer is, he is not human or level E. because, since the very start, he is a pureblood with the power sealed (see First and Second Dream). I am tried to make Kaname explain it to us, but he ended up babbling. Blame him, not me… *kicked by Kaname*

***coughs* have fun reading…**

**Last Time:** "Heh," Zero lay down to his bed, glancing outside his windows, to the full moon. "I can't have my sleep again tonight… Che, I hope… I understand what that dream mean… and Kuran strange behavior too. I bet he planning something. Damn pureblood…"

_**FOURTH DREAM: It is For You**_

_Everything I did is for him…_

_I don't care if I have to lie…_

_I don't care if I have to kill…_

_I don't care if the other hates me…_

_I don't care if I have to be the bad person…_

_I don't care if I need to hide the truth…_

_I don't care if I am hurting… both myself and another person's…_

_If you are happy…_

_If it is for you…_

_I will make the world where you can life freely, without fear…_

_If I have to kill, if I have to hide, I will do that…_

_To fulfill your dream…_

_I know I am selfish. I know I am an arrogant bastrad…_

_But, sadly, I don't care._

_I just want we go back to the old time._

_To have you in my arm._

_To see your smile._

_To feel your warm._

_I want to feel loved by you again…_

_Feel your kindness…_

_Saw your smile directed to me…_

_Everything to erase that… that hatred you always directed to me…_

_**OO~~oo~~OO**_

"Too noisy…" whispering Kaname, snuggled deeper to his blanked. "What it is all about? It is still too early…"

"KANAME! KANAME GUESS WHAT?"

Kaname groaned softly at his childhood friend who slam his door open and shouting happily. Added more noisy to Kaname's already full ears.

"What?" Kaname asked Ichijou who grinning with a box of… of something (big chance it is box of chocolate because it is smell)… in his hand.

"It is valentine day!" Ichijou said happily.

"Surprise that the Day Class' girls are being hyper," whispered Kaname sarcastically.

Ichijou, ignoring Kaname sarcasm, trust the box in his hand to Kaname's sleepy head. "What?" Kaname asked again, eyeing the box warily. Last time Ichijou tried to give him chocolate, he ended with horrible nightmare and make his friend swear that he will never give Kaname chocolate, _ever_, again.

"Shiki give me this!" Ichijou said happily.

"Oh. End?"

"Um…" Ichijou tomato's face is priceless. Even Kaname can't stop his mouth to twitch in the slight smile.

"Congratulation," said Kaname softly. "Keep him safe. He is still my cousin, after all"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Ichijou said, bowing deeply.

"Now, go," Kaname said. "I want to sleep…"

"The Day Class…"

"The prefect… Zero, will take care of them."

"Yes," Ichijou smiled. "Zero is really devoted… and he really can keep the girls in line and safe in the same time. I wonder why chairman still let Yuuki-chan work as prefect with how she work so far..."

"She tried hard, Ichijou."

"Who care about tried hard? If she still works like this, she will be the nuisance for Zero and danger herself. Look at Aidou incident, Kaname."

"I know," Kaname said softly. "Ichijou. I want to sleep…"

"Hn, whatever," Ichijou said, pouting. "But you will not escaped this discussion later. You have to agree at me that Yuuki have to removed than to be Zero's burden."

"Yes, Ichijou, but that for later."

"Oyasuminasai, Kaname!" Ichijou said, back to his grinning self.

"Oyasumi," whispered Kaname when Ichijou slam his door shut after winking at Kaname.

Kaname, after no longer hearing Ichijou happy footsteps (he is skipping, really), chose to close his eyes and tried to figure out what happened outside the Moon Dorm's gate.

_Whistle's sound… definitely Yuuki._

_Someone fell…_

_Zero… Zero come… he come and safe the fall girl…_

Kaname smiled slightly, snuggled again to his pillow.

_Do his duty… Zero…_

_My Zero…_

_The girl… yes, the girl said thanks to my Zero…_

_Yuuki praising him… no surprise…_

_Maybe, just maybe, I will take Ichijou advice to get Yuuki out from prefect duty._

_Zero… what are you doing? Scolding them?_

"_**Kiryuu's such a spoil sport!" **__one of the girl said, make me frowning._

"_**He doesn't have to glare at us," **__another girl said._

_Excuse me? If Zero not glaring at you, you will never go. It is his duty! Why you complaining?_

_Oh, good, now I am scolding someone who not even knows I scold them._

_The ground starts quieting. I can't help but smile. Job well done, Zero…_

"_**So, once again, you begin valentine's day as the enemy of all woman-kind… you do realizes that you just destroyed any chance of you to get any chocolates, right?" **__I am frowning again when hearing Yuuki's sound. What? So what if…_

"_**Then, what should I have said?" **__Zero's voice cut my fuming thought, he is voicing my mind perfectly. __**"After all, my duty as perfect is to prevent the Day Class students… for finding out what the Night Class really is."**_

With that, Kaname chose to ignore everything happened outside his room with Zero's voice still lingering in his ears… remembering the old day. And he fall asleep… dreaming about Zero again.

_**["Hey, Zero."**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Didn't you heard what the girls in villages said?"**_

"_**Oh, I don't care about what they said, Kaname."**_

"_**Why? They talk bad about you behind your back."**_

_**Zero smiling, looking up at the sky. "I just care about what you said about me."**_

_**Face feels hot.**_

_**Grabbing Zero's arm and mumbled, "Baka…"**_

"… _**Kaname… I love you…"]**_

Kaname open his eyes slowly. "I…"

It hurt more than he ever thought. To have Zero in arms reach but never able to touch him. Unable to hear he said that three word, like he used to be. Long long time ago. Zero always said that. Over and over. And Kaname will say the same exact words back to Zero.

This year, like every others year, Kaname will not get valentine's chocolate. Not from the person he desired most, anyway. And Kaname understand, that even Zero remembers and know their relationship… if Zero love him, Zero is still too proud to give him any.

Kaname chuckling lightly. Oh, his Zero is always like that. Stoic face, never blushing, rarely smiling, look like he always scowling even in his younger years… everything about Zero… he love everything the male prefect have. He loves him. And that is enough.

"It is for you," Kaname whispering. "It is for you… and I swear… I will never make you sad again… it is for you. For you…"

_Knock Knock_

"Kaname? You up?" Ichijou's voice echoing from outside his door.

"What it is, Ichijou?" Kaname said back.

Ichijou walking to Kaname's room after the said owner open the door with his telekinetic' power. "Uh? Are you okay today?" Ichijou ask.

"What?" Kaname look shocked. What the hell wrong with his friend? Out of blue asking him that… of course Kaname okay. As okay as he can be in ten years.

"Well, you look really frustrated today. What up?" Ichijou said nervously, rub the back of his neck.

"It is… nothing…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to get ready," Ichijou said again. "It is one hour before class changeover."

"Then, you go," said Kaname, emotionless mask in his face.

"Sure! See you in 30 minutes!"

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

Kaname apologizing to his fans when he thought that the chocolates in his hands are enough to be the reason to leave without hurt their feeling. He is a gentleman, after all.

After he told Yuuki to not get hurt (_Yuuki is a clumsy person who get hurt so easily,_ he thought), Kaname start walking away to the school building.

"Kuran-senpai!" someone calling Kaname, make him look back slowly, tried not to look too exited or oblivious about the call or the caller.

Something is flying to Kaname, make the pureblood prince, by pure instinct, raise his hand and catch whatever the silver haired male throw to him. "You drooped that," said Zero with the unemotional expression in his face.

Kaname looking at the box with slightly wide eyes, which are gone unnoticed by all of the living being in that area. He know that he is not droop the box, nor he tried to reassurance himself that this chocolate's box in his hand is from Zero. He know who give him that. But he still want to keep it for himself…

… Zero's scent, although just slightly, still lingering in the box… and Zero is the one who _give_ it to him. He can pretending that the chocolate is from Zero, after all, Zero don't said anything about the real owner nor said that it is not from him.

Although he is a pureblood prince, he is still allowed to dreaming, right?

"I accept," said Kaname, start walking again. "Thank you, Yuuki." _For make Zero give it to me. For give me this hope. For let me dreaming… once more…_

_For me, it mean that I can still have something to told myself that Zero is still mine…_

"Kaname-sama, you don't have to bother carrying all that. I can take them for you," said Seiren when they are already out from the Day Class hearing' rage.

Kaname drooping all the chocolate's box in his hand, except for one box, to Seiren's waiting hands. "You can get rid of the rest," Kaname said softly, inhaling Zero's scent in the box with closed eyes. "This is the only one that I want." _Because it have the illusion of Zero…_

Kaname opened his eyes slowly. His face look calm, but if someone look closely, they will noticed the sadness and troubled look in his eyes.

_Zero…_

_**["Okaeri, Kaname…"]**_

_Zero…_

_**["Kana-nii!"]**_

_Zero…_

Zero's condition is getting worse. He can feel it. Every night, the bad feelings are always come, stronger than before. It is like Zero's will fall… his seal…

_Zero…_

Kaname touching the side of his neck without he even know.

_Zero…_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"By the way, the prefect Kiryuu, was looking really sick today," said Ichijou, looking at Kaname who plunking blood tablet to one wine's glass. _What wrong with him?_

"It was bound to happen," said Kaname, chin in his palm, don't raise his gaze from the slowly-change-to-red water, eyes look glazed and almost unfocused. _You noticed, huh?_

"What? Do you know something about it?" Ichijou said again, put down the book he hold to the table. _Is he okay?_

"Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago changed his life completely." _No, he is not._

Kaname wondering, he always is, why all of this always happen to Zero? Why bad thing always go to his beloved silver haired vampire?

"But, Kaname," Ichijou said again. "I am can't feel Zero vampire aura."

"…"

"Kaname?"

Kaname close his eyes slowly. "…" _Zero…_

_**OO~~oo~~OO**_

"Kaname? You going?" Ichijou asked Kaname who walking to the front door although it is still too early to start the changeover.

"Yes, I am going to meet the chairman," Kaname said without turning back. "Ichijou, the Night Class, I trust you to lead them."

"Sure… But… Bring someone please," Ichijou said again.

"No one will attack me…"

"You sure? Remember where are you going to go? Fangirls?"

"…"

"Kaname?"

"Call Ruka."

"Hahahaha!"

'Ichijou!"

"Yeah, sorry! I am going to call Ruka! Wait, ok?"

Like Ichijou have to told him that. Kaname sure don't want to go to near any of fangirls alone or with another guys… he hate (scared at) fangirls… and Ruka can scared them… so, it is only logical to bring Ruka and not go alone, although this matter he want to talk with chairman is very private.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka voice come from the stair.

Kaname just nodding and opening the door, know that Ruka will walk behind him. "Take care, Kaname!" Ichijou said carefully, Kaname can almost picturing the smile in Ichijou's face.

Kaname and Ruka walking in silent. They will walk like that until they approached the Chairman's office if only Kaname not spotted him.

Face paler than usual. Walking in deathly silent and radiating murderous aura. Beautiful face shadowed with something Kaname can't place. Silver hair move slowly because the wind.

Kaname's breath hitched…

Lilac and dark red meet.

Kaname have to fight down the blush and remaining clam.

Kaname smiled slightly.

_Said something… something… anything…_

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiryuu… Yuuki isn't with you today?"

_AGH! That come out different with what I think! Now, he will think I talk to him just to know where is Yuuki!_

"She has extra classes today, Kuran…"

Zero walked away.

Kaname can smell his scent… can feel…

"Z, Kiryuu…" Kaname look at Zero, he can't stop himself from asking, "How are you feeling today?"

Kaname can feel Zero tense. Zero look at him with narrowed eyes, look very shocked.

_Zero… are you okay?_

"Take care now…" Kaname said, tried hard to sound cold, but he can tell that he fail. For someone who know him, like Ruka, the concern in his words is as clear as day.

He only hope Zero didn't notice.

No, inside his heart, he want Zero to notice his concern. To understand that Kaname care for him…

Kaname walking again, he can feel Zero eyes in his back. And he can't… kill the hope… that Zero will… notice…

"Oh, hello Kaname…" is the first think Chairman said to him when Kaname close the door behind him. "I have feeling that you will come around today."

"Chairman Kurosu," Kaname lookup and locked his eyes to Kaien's. "How long do you plan to let Kiryuu Zero stay in the Days Class? It won't be long now… before he goes through the '_change_'!"

"I know you are worried, Kaname-kun," Kaien said.

"He will be the danger for Day Class and himself!" Kaname raised his voice, not in the level of screaming, but he still raised his voice. He glad that he send Ruka away after escorts him. "I can't afford that! Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything we worked for so long to achieve? It is not only your dream! Not only mine! Not only ours! It is Zero's too! What will we do if he start remembering after he destroying his own dream? I don't want Zero to hurt! Zero's pureblood power… if the power start reacting before his memory seal broken… it will be uncontrolled power! And you already saw pureblood who can't control their own power! They will destroy anything! They hurt everyone and their self! If Zero move to the Night Class, I can help him control his power!"

"Zero parents killed by vampire… there has to be another way…"

"Chairman!" Kaname said dangerously, hands start cracking Kaien already broken table. "_That_ is our main problem!" Kaname hissed. "The one who killed Zero family is a pureblood like me! I know all of this already! Do you really think I just sit and do nothing when _my_ _fiancé _attacked? Hio Shizuka… and she bite him when he still _'human'_! Vampire's bite… Pureblood's bite can change human to level E. the change to Level E… is a torture the other vampires can't imagining… I don't know about Zero's case, because he is never _human_ to begin with…"

"But you have some presumptions, right?" Kain said slowly, look down so he don't have to see Kaname pained eyes.

"Yes," Kaname said slowly, covering his eyes tiredly. "Zero don't need blood for this four years although, if he is change to level D, he need to drank some beside my blood I give him before. That mean, he never change to level D. his pureblood genes make sure that Zero not _tainted_. But, still, Zero's pureblood blood and the _level D_' blood still fighting for dominance until Zero finally can break free from the seal… that mean, he can't drink blood tablets either, that will leave him in hunger if he don't come to seek me for blood… or get blood from another donor… _not that I will let him…_ but, the process will make it look like that he is fall! Knowing Zero… he will think he is go to level E when in the really… his seal just broken! And he… he will be depressed and go suicide. I can't… can't let him… his pure blood and Shizuka bite… fighting… make him slowly go mad if… he not breaking the seal soon… or… drinking my blood… only my blood… can help him…"

"Kaname-kun… you are panicked…" Kaien said, tried to stop Kaname from babbling.

Kaname, not hearing what Kaien said, start say something with shaking voice, :Zero… is not a level E or human… never be an E, D, nor human… He is Kiryuu Zero… _**Kuran**_ Zero…"

"Kaname-kun, calm do…"

"He will never fall, but I know how Zero is… I understand him. Know him more than anyone else can. He is determined one… stubborn too. If he ever think that he is fall… if he ever thinking that he is a monster… as human and Vampire Hunter… he will…"

"Kaname-kun? What wrong?" Kaien look at Kaname shocked expression with alarmed face.

"I can smell blood…"

_Zero…_

"Kaname-kun!" Kaien shouting at Kaname running figure. "Damn it…"

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_**Tha-dump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump…**_

_**Thump**_

_What… it is… my head hurt…_

Zero leaning in pillar. Slowly… he clutching his head and sag little by little.

_**["Hey, Zero, I love you…"]**_

Voice he never heard ringing in his ears.

_**["Lets make a promise, Zero…"]**_

_**[Jasmine…]**_

_**[Dark red eyes…]**_

_**[Pale lips smiling slightly…]**_

_**["Be together forever…]**_

_**[Red…]**_

_**[Red everywhere…]**_

_**[Where is he? Where?]**_

_**[Snow…]**_

_**[So cold…]**_

_**[I… want…]**_

"I want to… meet… you…"

_**["Zero… drink…"]**_

"What… the hell… happen?"

_**[Sweet blood… that person' blood…]**_

_**{"… na…"}**_

He can heard his own voice calling someone he don't know. He can feel his desire for someone he don't remember…

_Blood… I want… blood…_

_Ah… is it… that person… blood?_

… _Who is that person…_

_Can't thinking…_

_Thirsty…_

_Can't… think…_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_Why that idiot here? I told her to go…_

_Yuuki… you are an idiot…_

_It is your own fucking fault…_

_Your own freaking fault!_

_You can do nothing but make people worried… can do nothing but hurt your own fucking self…_

_I don't care… I won't care…_

_**["Zero… you always said you don't care, but in the end… you are always the most kind person I ever meet…"]**_

_Shut up…_

_**["Zero… we know it is not your fault… but yet… you were apologizing to them… like I said before… you are the most kind person in the world… But… you will… hurt yourself someday…"]**_

_Shut up…_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_Zero… Zero… my Zero…_

_You… you don't… you are not… aren't you?_

Kaname feel like crying.

Zero, his Zero… drinking from someone blood… another person's blood…

He feel like kill Yuuki…

Yuuki…

It is her fault…

Kaname know it…

If only Yuuki not here…

If only it is Kaname who come to Zero first…

This anger Kaname felt… It is not for Zero… it is for Yuuki…

But, part of him angry at Zero too…

Angry, because Zero don't come to him and chose another person's…

But, the most rational part in his mind know that it is his own fault Zero had to drink for Yuuki.

It is his hope… no, it is his pride who blocking his rational mind. If only he don't be this proud, he will seeking Zero since a long time ago. But he is to proud, he don't want to brush his pride by seeking someone who don't want him… or, it is just a false hope that Zero will come to him willingly.

He is angry… at himself…

He just want to go to Zero…

He just want to get that shooting feeling again…

The feeling Zero always give to him when he is angry at himself…

That calming feeling…

He just want to go to Zero's arm…

"STOP! KURAN-SENPAI!"

Yuuki suddenly appear between Kaname and Zero, make Kaname snapped from his daze. (1)

_What… oh, fuck… I forgot… damn you, Yuuki… damn… did I juts said that words to Zero?_

"_**So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of the beast, Kiryuu Zero!"**_

_Damn! Damn! Damn! I don't want to… damn… I hurt Zero's feeling! Damn… what did I do?_

_Inhale, Kaname… inhale… think… said something… apologizing? No, can't do that…_

While Kaname arguing to himself about what to do or said to Zero, Yuuki fall unconscious because the blood lose in Zero's arms.

Kaname then walking to Zero, glad to have reason to go as near as possible to Zero without raising any suspicion from the sharp minded teenager. "Your thirst must have been insatiable, to have drained her to the point where she can't stand…" _You should have go to me before, Zero…_

Kaname take Yuuki from Zero's arm. After pausing for some time, Kaname then ask, because of curiosity, jealously, anger, and fear. "Yuuki's blood… was that really that delicious?"

When Zero not answer him, can't answer him… Kaname feel something squeezing his heart in painful manners…

_It hurt… you will leave me…_

_Don't go… don't leave me…_

**O~o~O**

_Why you crying, Yuuki? It is me who want to cry…_

_You are the one who take Zero from me…_

_It is your blood…_

_It is your neck he bite…_

_It is not mine…_

_The pleasure to cry… is mine…_

_Yet, you are the one who cry…_

_Don't you understand?_

_Don't you understand that you are…_

_You…_

_You…_

_You, Yuuki…_

_You are the one who hurt… both of us…_

_You… the selfish…_

_You are selfish, Yuuki…_

_I know that, ever since you birth…_

_Everything you want, you get…_

_But…_

_I won't let you have Zero…_

_Only Zero…_

_Only him…_

_I refused to give Zero up… for you, for anyone…_

_That's why…_

_Don't you dare to cry…_

_Because it is me…_

_It is me, who is the most sad and hurt between us…_

_._

_._

_.__**TBC**_

_**OMAKE**_

"NO! CUT! CUT!"

"AGAIN!" Zero groaning, look at the film director with red eyes. "Let me kill her! It is the… what? How much take she cut?"

"346 time today," Senri said, yawning.

"Kaname! You have to be more… more like EMO KING!" Yuina shouting and waving her script wildly. "NO! Not crying! I refused to make Kaname crying! Just being the most emo from the emoness! EMO KING!"

"Yuina… from where you get that Emo King thing?" ask Kaname, ready to snap Yuina's neck with his pinky finger.

"From one of my WONDERFUL reviewer **ElheiM**, now, shut up and stop wasting time! People already waiting for this film to out!"

"Like someone waiting this… and Kiryuu is the most Emo from us…" whispering Kaname.

"JUST SHUT UP AND ACTION!"

So, with blood, sweat, many curse and a lot of attempted murder for the film director AKA Yuina, this film AKA chapter is finished and ready to get review… please?

**The End**

(1) This… I want to said this: "YUUKI! YOU IDOT! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING! KANAME JUST WANT A HUG FROM ZERO YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ARE YOU DOING! SAFE ZERO? YOU JUST MAKE HIM SUFFERING MORE AND MORE YOU IDIOT! FIRST, IF ONLY YOU DON'T GO TO ZERO, HE WILL NEVER THINK HE IS A MONSTER! AND ZERO ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR HIM! IT IS YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT SINCE THE START! DAMN YOU BITCH!" ((Ah, this reflecsing… I am sorry for Yuuki's fans *bows* it is only my personal opinion…))


	6. Fifth Dream: The Most Important Person

**A/N: I AM BACK! **Well, I don't know is this chapter good or not! But please don't give me flame! I admitted that this chapter maybe boring and confusing, and the plot development is rather slow… but, it is my style… so, forgive me *bows*…OH! MY! GWAD!

Zero: What happen to her now? *sigh*

Kaname: *shrug* Who know? Just ask her yourself.

Zero: Hn, Kuran, VERY helping. No thanks for you!

Kaname: You are welcome.

Zero: Shut your trap Kuran. Now, baka Yuina, why you look so shocked?

Yuina: O.o I know why you hate me now, Zero! No fair!

Kaname: I missing some point here… what do you mean?

Yuina: Zero hate me because I remind him too much about himself!

Zero: *twitch* Pray tell why you think we are alike?

Kaname: I think I know why… *look at Yuina's browser history* this quiz said that "You are Kiryuu Zero. You are easily angered and only care about Yuuki happiness. And you have hard time with Kaname"…

Yuina: *scowl* Well, that maybe true. But it is wrong in one thing…

Zero: WE DON'T FREAKING CARE ABOUT THAT WHORE!

Yuina: Thanks Zero~

Zero: You are welcome, idiot. Now, after the self blabbering which no one cares for, it is a fucking miracle you updating already. Have something to say to us?

Yuina: YES! *happy tears* I got a lot of reviews last chapter!

Kaname: And?

Zero: *roll eyes* Are you idiot, Kuran? Yuina happy equal us being threatened again equal update… understand?

Kaname: No… my head is still hurt… damn you, Yuina…

Zero: Shut your trap and just start the story!

Yuina: WAIT! OMG! Zero! You have crush on me? O.o

Zero: … *speechless* Come again?

Yuina: WAH! NO! Go to Kaname you beast! He is all yours! Don't come near me!

Zero: What wrong with her? *saw Yuina running while yelling that Zero is an idiot for leaving Kaname*

Kaname: … Too much sugar, I think… forgive her stupid and crazy behavior everyone, I think she is sick… and enjoy yourself…

Zero: … ((she is sick because eat too much sugar…?))

Yuina: *back while dragging Aidou Hanabusa' father* Aye! Someone know this nice guy's name? I can't remember and too lazy to looking at internet. Please tell me, what is his name. In the mean time, I am just going to call Aidou's senior as Aidou or older Aidou and the junior Hanabusa! *start dancing with Aidou' senior*

Kaname: *cough* she not own anything beside the twisted plot who not concern the real Vampire Knight manga plot.

Zero: Thus, can't make you sue her… in second thought, please someone sue her because being crazy and talk about nonsense…

Kaname: You can't sue people just because they are crazy and talk nonsense, Kiryuu-kun. Look at Kaien-san, no one sue him… well… Enjoy the story…

**Warning: **OOC, slow plot, confusing chapter, Yuuki' bashing, spelling and grammar error, my craziness… and this chapter in general…

**Thanks:** _**mpiedz, Brookie cookie17, Ice-Midnight, fujoshii92, blackfire1331, Love332, irmina, ElheiM, sairakanzaki, ben4kevin, Pri-Chan 1410**_ for the wonderful reviews!

**Have fun reading!**

**Last Time: **_When Zero not answer him, can't answer him… Kaname feel something squeezing his heart in painful manners…_

It hurt… you will leave me…

Don't go… don't leave me…

.

_**FIFTH DREAM: The Most Important Person**_

_She is someone I hate…_

_She is the one who make you suffer beside the senate…_

_But the one who make you suffer the most…_

_The one that you know make you suffer is her…_

_That's why I hate her the most…_

_The pureblood princess…_

_The Kuruizaki-hime…_

_The flower blooming out of season's princess…_

_Hiou Shizuka…_

_Although I know that part of your suffering is my fault too…_

_But I refused to remember that…_

_Refused to drowning in the self-pity... in anger at myself…_

_I decided to drive my anger to her…_

_Although I know that she did that because she love that human… that __**ex-human**__…_

_But I love you…_

_That why I hate her…_

_She killed both your parents…_

_Kill two humans I grow to love as my own family…_

_She bite you…_

_Tried to change you into something you don't want to…_

_Tried to change you to the creator that lowest than human being…_

_Tried to make you suffer because something which not your fault…_

_Tried to change you into something she know you would hate…_

_But she is a fool for tried that… right?_

_Because you are the Pureblood's Prince…_

_Although your power is sealed… your identity locked… but you still the Pureblood's Prince…_

_But you too, were the candidate of the next President in the Hunter Association…_

_Because of her… you have to go through all of this crap…_

_Hunter Association labeling you as a Level D, which would fall to Level E soon or later…_

_The remove you from the list of the next candidate of the next Hunter Association president, despite how much power and skill you have as a Hunter…_

_I know and understand that she did that because your parents killed her beloved one. I know that if I am in her place, I would do the exact same thing, because, once, I already lost you and almost did that. If I lose you once again, I would kill anyone who did that, without care about the world. Because, you are my reason for life in eternity. And for her, that ex-human is her reason…_

_I know too, that it is __**his**__ fault Shizuka's lover in the Hunter's List._

_But I know that Shizuka know too…_

_Just like me… who refused to let her go because she is the cause of my beloved suffering…_

_She refused to look at the right culprit…_

_But, slowly, she realized… __**I **__realized, __**we**__ realized… if I want you to life, if she want to avenge her beloved one, we __**have to kill him**__. Whatever the cost is, whatever the way is, __**we have to**__._

_Zero, the lilac angel…_

_Zero, my only one…_

_Zero, my reason to life…_

_It is sound desperate…_

_It is like I am the one who make you suffer the most…_

_But… I only want you to be happy…_

_Although for now… I have to hurt you…_

_I am sorry…_

_My… most… important person…_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

Kaname sitting in his king size bed, with back leaned to the head-board. Kaname's eyes look glazed, looking without seeing. His hand touching the right left of his neck, knees pulled close to his chest.

"Ze… ro… Z, Zero…" he whispered again and again in broken voice.

Then, he slowly shut his eyes with pained expression. His neck hurt.

His neck starts to hurt since some month ago. And today, it is hurt more than usual. After Yuuki's being bitten by Zero, Kaname's neck starts protesting…

His neck, the one Zero owned… the one that _only_ Zero can bite, is calling Zero's fangs…

It hurt Kaname…

Not only physically… but mentally too…

Zero is his… and only from him Zero can feeding…

But, Yuuki…

Yuuki, his own sister, take Kaname's only source of happiness…

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"Kaname-kun?"

Kaname stopping and look back to see Chairman Kurosu running toward him. "Can I have a word with you?" ask Kurosu.

Kaname, switch his gaze at Ichijou, who nodding and shooing the other Night Class to the classroom.

"What it is, Kaien-san?" Kaname whispering, glad about the sound proofed classroom.

"Kaname-kun, about… Zero's bite…"

Kaname's fingers twitching, but go unnoticed by the Chairman.

"It is okay," Kaname said with low voice, and Kaien can feel Kaname's sadness. "Zero… is still in the first stage of breaking the seal, and Yuuki is a pureblood under the seal too, and Yuuki's seal requested the blood of Kuran… so… none of them will notice anything…"

"Anou, Kaname-kun… you know that Zero tried to killing himself and go away from school… aren't you?" Kaien said, look very nervous.

"Yes," say Kaname. "I did notice and predicted that before, Kaien-san…"

"And you know that Yuuki is the one who stopping Zero from commit suicide and run away, right?"

"… That not stop me from thinking that she is the one who steal Zero… and make him suffer too…"

"Kaname-kun, you being unfair at her…"

"I don't care," Kaname's said again, the windows start cracking. "She don't know about this, and I know that she don't want to steal Zero's from me. But, Chairman, at least let me think that it is _her_ fault."

"Kaname-kun… why?"

"Because it has to be like that…" _or else, I will be broken…_

And with that, without waiting Kaien's respond, Kaname turn his back and walking to the classroom.

Kaien, looking at Kaname retreating back, only can sighing and shakes his head.

Kaname is always like that since he is child.

Kaien know, that Kaname only act selfish and close headed if that something concern Zero. And Kaien can't blame Kaname for that either.

Kaien know both Zero and Kaname since they still a little boy. He is one of the few of people who know Kaname's and Zero's true past. And he is one of the few than fewer people who help Kaname, Juri, Kiritsu, Haruka, and Shuushin performing the seal for Zero and know that Zero is a Pureblood. The truth is, beside Kaien, only Touga Yagari, beside the three Kuran and two Kiryuu who know Zero's real past.

And knowing those two bloody past, Kaien only can help Kaname by let him do whatever he like, think whatever he like. Although that will hurt Yuuki. But Yuuki is the luckiest beside Kaname, Zero, and her. So, a little hatred from Kaname wouldn't hurt her. Kaname can't show his hated in front of Yuuki even if he wants anyway.

Kaien sighing and turn around too, walking back to his office.

When he almost passed the biggest window in school building, he stopping and look up to the sky. To the full moon in the dark sky.

Kaien mouth twitched to a frown.

_It is getting nearer to the time…_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"What the heck?" Aidou Hanabusa looking at his father with wide eyes. "This is no way… Kiryuu Zero is _what_ for _who_?"

"Hanabusa, language," the older Aidou said. "Like you heard, Kiryuu Zero-_sama_is… Kuran Kaname-sama _fiancé_."

"B, b, but! How?" Hanabusa shouting, make Akatsuki, who sat beside him in the couch in one of Aidou's vacation home, wincing.

"I don't really know, that what the old contract between the Senate and Hunter Association, but, Ichijou Asato tried to break the engagement by separated both of them using Kaname-sama's parents' death and make Kaname-sama seal Zero-sama memory."

"Why you told us this, uncle?" ask Akatsuki. "_What_ do you want us to do?"

"You two have to protect Zero-sama, we can't let the engagement broken," answer Aidou.

"Why?" Hanabusa looked shocked. Why his father want Kaname-sama, the pureblood prince, married with a hunter?

"Because, I can feel something amiss about the higher ups tried to break the engagement they know will make the peace between vampire and hunter," Aidou said again, worried look in his face.

"But, Kaname-sama hate Kiryuu-kun," Akatsuki said, looks rather scandalized about the fact that Kaname-sama engaged with the emotionless scary prefect.

"Did he?" Aidou said softly. "Kaname-sama chose Zero-sama himself. And as long as I saw them together before, he like Zero-sama. He is very worried when he heard about Junketsu no Kimi attacked Kiryuu's family."

"Did he, really?" ask Hanabusa, look of true shock in his face.

"Ask him yourself," said Aidou. "And promised me, you two will protect Zero-sama if needed."

"…" The two cousins nodding their head.

Aidou just sighing and walking out from the room.

"Akatsuki…"

"Yea, Hanabusa?"

Hanabusa taking Akatsuki's hand in his. "Did it will be okay?"

"I don't know," admitted Akatsuki, squeezing Hanabusa's hand. "But… we just have to ask Kaname-sama by ourself…"

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"Kaname-sama? Can we talk to you?"

Kaname put down the book in his hand, looking up at the door, while Ichijou popping his head from under the mountain of papers work in the desk.

"Come in," said Kaname softly.

Kaname's door opened, revealing the two cousins who look nervous. Akatsuki and Hanabusa then walking to Kaname, while the door behind them closed by itself. "G, good evening, Kaname-sama," greeted Aidou's heir nervously.

"What is it?" Kaname asking them, straight to the point.

"Uncle told us something interesting," Akatsuki said, looking at Takuma from the corner of his eyes. "Something about your engagement, Kaname-sama…"

"Aidou-san told you two?" Takuma said sharply. "That Kaname engaged with Zero-kun, right?"

"Ichijou-san… you know?" Akatsuki said again, shocked.

"Yes."

"So, it is true?" Hanabusa looking at Kaname who close his eyes.

"Yes," Kaname said in low whisper.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa look at each other. "Anou, Kaname-sama…"

"What it is, Aidou?"

"Dad said that… Ichiou want to break this engagement… is that true, too?"

"Yes, grandfather want to break it," Takuma answered Hanabusa's question when Kaname leaning back to his chair. Takuma sat up and start walking in circle. "That old man…"

"Kaname-sama, do _you_ want this engagement to be broken?" ask Akatsuki.

"No. No way. Never," said Kaname, rather breathless. His hands gripping his hair and his eyes shot open. Red as blood… "Never going… to let Zero go… Never going… to break it… Not… disappear…"

Three pair of eyes is looking at Kaname. The owners are stood shocked, until Ichijou Takuma regaining his concussions.

"Kaname, calm down!" Takuma shouted. "Zero still here. Kaname! Close your eyes! Feel him! You still can feel him!"

Kaname close his eyes again, starting to search for Zero.

_Day Class… in… Kaien's room…_

"I, is Kaname-sama okay?" ask Hanabusa.

"Don't worry," Takuma said slowly. "He just… he _love_ Zero. It is normal reaction for him when someone tried to breaking their engagement… I won't let the Senate break the engagement, it bring too much pain for Kaname…"

"Why?" Akatsuki said again, after come out from shock. "Why they want to break the engagement if they are the one who make them engaged in the first time?"

"Because they are sick bastrad. They… want me to be married with Shirabuki," said Kaname, make the three noble gazes landed in his, finally, calm face. "They can dreaming as long and as much as they want. I am _never_ going to break this engagement with Zero…"

"But you two always act like enemy…" Hanabusa said.

"… I blame Yuuki for that…" Kaname said.

The nobles glanced at each other, understood what Kaname mean. "From now on," Kaname said slowly. "You two know this secret, you two will protect Zero from shadow, together with Takuma and Seiren. None of you will show other than your usual self around Zero and another nobles. The talk between us, will stay only when we are alone. None of you allowed to told Zero nor Yuuki nor anyone else, in this matter, about all of this. Understood?"

"_Hai, Kaname-sama…_"

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_I talk bad about Zero in front of Yuuki…_

_I just don't want Yuuki to see Zero more than just a friend…_

_I don't want too…_

_I know, as long as I overshadowed Zero, Yuuki will never look at him as more than friend…_

_That why, I am going to make Yuuki __**mine**__ just because I don't want her to make Zero hers…_

_It is selfish…_

_But I did it only for him…_

_Is it wrong?_

_I love Zero more than anyone else can…_

_Aidou… he tried to told Yuuki that I already taken using the whole __**"Who are you for Kaname-sama" **__act. I know that Aidou don't like Yuuki either._

_After he know what Zero for me, he saw Yuuki as the one who will take my happiness._

_From the way Yuuki blushing and smiling, Aidou can saw something not right…_

_But, I can't let him to blow my cover just like that…_

_I still need Yuuki… the little pawn to get Zero back…_

_Talking sweet nothing to her just to make her __**think**__ that I…_

_I know that I let my loneliness out that one time…_

_The yearning for Zero…_

_But one thing is true…_

"_**Do you think I will stay calm… when someone precious for me being bitten by someone else?"**_

_That true… but that is not for you…_

_I talk about Zero…_

_He is the most precious for me…_

_More than anything…_

_Kain ask me, __**"I don't understand why Kaname-sama threat that girl differently."**_

_I can heard his hidden question, __**"Aren't she the one who almost take Zero from you?"**_

"_**Why Kaname-sama who is the last heir from Kuran' family agree to live in same place with Kiryuu Zero who came from Hunter Family although no one agree about this."**_

_He is engaged with me, Kain… what do you want me to said?_

"_**Kaname-sama, in the Night World is…"**_

"_**Yuki is…"**_

_I can't said it… that is a secret… the more big secret than my engagement…_

_But…_

_Zero is…_

"… _**My only precious person in the world…"**_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"_**Hey… are you okay?"**_

_**The warm I never know…**_

"_**Zero… are you okay?"**_

_**The feeling of someone hand in my forehead…**_

"_**I am always thinking, Zero, that you are the world biggest miracle for me…"**_

_**The soft smile pressed in my check…**_

"_**You know, Zero, you are my only hope…"**_

_**My hand moving to touch someone hair…**_

"_**Zero, I love you…"**_

_**The lips pressed slightly in mine…**_

"_**My reason for life in eternity is only you, Zero…"**_

_**Two bodies pressed together…**_

"_**Let's make a promise, Zero…"**_

_**Fingers intertwined with my own fingers…**_

"_**DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! Damn it, Zero! You promised me!"**_

_**The feeling of someone crying for me…**_

_**I can feel my own mouth opened…**_

_**My own voice calling slowly…**_

"_**Kana…"**_

Zero opened his eyes abruptly and sat up in his bed. "What the hell?" whispered Zero, looking around his room only to see darkness.

"What is that dream… damn it…"

_What wrong with me? Why… that is not a dream… I know it… that is more like forgotten memory…_

_Who am I? __**What**__ am I?_

_Kuran… you know something… aren't you…?_

_There is something about that Kuran I don't understand…_

_Sometime… sometime I can swear that he looking at me… but, when I look back at him, his eyes are in Yuuki…_

_Do I imagining thing?_

_No… I am not imagining his eyes on me…_

_Kuran's gaze…_

_It is like he wants something but he can't get what he want…_

_Such nonsense…_

_He can have everything he want…_

_He is a Pureblood not for nothing…_

_Unlike Yuuki._

_The naïve Yuuki who think that the world is all rainbow and all shit like that…_

_I understand that Kuran hiding something… something dark…_

_He just uses people…_

_Despite what Yuuki, that brat, said about Kuran to defend him, I know that he is using people like pawns…_

_The only problem is, I don't know who he really using, for who he using, and what is his goal…_

_It is dark…_

_Dark…_

_Like the memory that I never know I have until now…_

"_**My precious person…"**_

Zero's eyes, that he don't realized he close, shot open when he heard Kuran's voice like from nowhere.

"_**My most important person…"**_

Now, Zero is freaking out. He looks around at his room, tried to saw something out from ordinary and fail.

"_**Ze…"**_

"What the hell?"

"ZERO-RIN! PAPA NEEDS YOU TO GO TO TOWN!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zero screaming bloody murderer when Kurosu Kaien breaking to his room and start hugs Zero and screaming about Zero need to go to somewhere.

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"… Did us have _that_ scary smell for herbivore, right, Kaname?"

"…"

"Ah, and it is holiday too. Being you is rather troublesome, ne? Never being relaxed and all!" Ichijou Takuma said again, closing the window he just open and looking at Kaname.

"Because, the senate always ask some work from me," said Kaname calmly.

"Hm, so different from me who spend my day time reading manga," Takuma mumbled, start closing the curtain. "Yuuki-chan… look like she is okay. The horse just kick her butt."

"Is that so…" answer Kaname without looking up, look bored.

"Huh? This is strange, usually, you always want to know anything about Yuuki… are you still angry at her?" said Takuma innocently.

Kaname just send him a side glare, who make Takuma know that, indeed, Kaname still angry at Yuuki.

"Well, if that the case, I just going to go back and reading again…"

"Ichijou…"

Takuma looked back to Kaname, he can feel that his friend want to know something… or ask some favor.

"What it is, Kaname?"

"Did Zero… okay?"

_Blink blink…_

"EEE?" Ichijou shouting and take a lot step backward so his back touching the wall. "Come again?"

Kaname sighing, running his hand to his wavy hair. "I ask you, did Zero okay?" said Kaname again.

"How can you know that Zero involved in the whole mess again?" ask Ichijou, trembling because… who know his friend is such a stalker for Zero?

"I can feel him, Ichijou," Kaname sighing _again_.

"Uh, yeah," Takuma release a rather huge sigh. "He can handle almost everything _beautifully __**and**__ with style_."

"Ichijou…"

"Uh? What wrong, Kaname?"

"I want you to go town, I have job for you… you can bring Shiki with you if you want…"

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"Yagari-san? It is Kaname… yes, it is, quote from you, The Kuran Kaname: Pureblood Brat… Yagari-san, I want to ask you a favor. Yes, it is about Zero… Although you are not with us when we seal his power and when I seal his memory, you do understand that the time is come, right? I would like to have you as one of the school staff… I think Kaien-san already informed you? Yes, it is for Zero… I… yes, I still care _a lot_ about Zero. Yes, I know. I know that she is still alive and have you in school can help us. I heard about the Shiki and Ichijou family too. No, I don't think the little one who with me in this school know what they family want. I am still not ready to open Zero's seal… he is still the hotheaded child like before. Yes, he is not changing. Yagari-san? Where are you now? Why I am asking? I just want to know when you can go here. You are in town? … No, I don't have problem with that. Just… just go here soon."

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_**["Kaname?" a teenager boy walking to Kaname, a frown in his beautiful face.**_

_**Lilac eyes and silver hair shining in the moonlight.**_

_**Kaname can feel his lips twitched to a tired smile, who make that gorgeous face frowned more. "I am okay," Kaname said slowly. "I am just tired…"**_

"_**Kaname…"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**The war… that fucking fucker…"**_

"_**Zero, language…"**_

_**Zero spun around to Kaname, eyes red from anger. He grabbed Kaname collar and kiss him angrily. Kaname stood straight, kissing back slowly.**_

_**When Zero finally let him go, Kaname then go to his knee because Zero slumped in the ground. Kaname lifted his hand, rubbing Zero's arm tenderly. "What wrong?" ask Kaname softly.**_

"_**The presence of the vampire which not vampire… the ex-human… they start making it, more than necessary… they really want to destroy human world and change it to vampire world, Kaname…" Zero said slowly.**_

"…"

_**Kaname looking at Zero stressed face with emotionless expression. He can understand Zero's fear. Once the other pureblood started attacking human, the almost non-exiting peace between them will be broken completely. And while human can't kill vampire…**_

_**Kaname hate human…**_

_**Zero love human…**_

_**But, what Zero love, Kaname grow to love too…**_

_**And they can't just only watch when someone tried to destroyed something they love…**_

_**But, he can't let Zero go and fight them… alone or not… because he can't bear to see Zero hurting…**_

_**He can't bear to lose Zero…**_

_**Because, Zero is Kaname most important person…**_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"My most… important person…" whispered Kaname.

"You said something, Kaname?"

Kaname looking up from the paper in his hand to his childhood friend who sat across him. He not realized that he said that aloud.

"Err, Kaname? Are you listening to me about what happened in town?" Takuma said again, rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, and you ask them to go tonight?" said Kaname softly.

"Yes, I think… you would want to see Zero around and talk to him more…"

"In the night meeting? I am rarely go to any party or night meeting, Ichijou," said Kaname, frowning slightly.

"But! You really have to go!" Ichijou throwing his arms around like little child.

"Why?"

"Because Zero will be here!"

"And why you sure Zero will come? _What make you so sure that he would __**allowed**__ Yuuki to come_?"

"Yuuki is a little brat, she will come to us because she know nothing, and Zero is the most kind person we ever know," whispered Takuma. He is not lied when he said he think that Zero is the most kind person he ever meet. Zero is always have kind heart, hidden by angry scowl and harsh attitude, but still…

Kaname nodding slowly. "I will ask Kain and Aidou to guard Zero…" said Kaname slowly.

Takuma grinned happily. This is good for Kaname to finally opened up a bit.

Takuma can feel that Kaname feeling to Zero become more desperate than before. That simply because the hate Zero always send to them. And for Kaname, who know that Zero is his, what else that can hurt more than being hate by someone he love?

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

Kaname can feel Zero uneasiness… he think that Aidou overdo his act, a bit… but, it is still good to see that Zero here…

Kaname, slightly bothered that he still didn't see Zero yet, chose the moment to make his presence know. Picking the last word leave from Ichijou's mouth, he said slowly, "We heard news that a Level E showed in town," said Kaname, walking from behind the curtain and pillar. "Ichijou and Shiki then go to the town to take care of it… under my order…"

Kaname looking at Zero, but Zero avoided Kaname's gaze and looking at another direction, make Kaname's heart hurt a bit.

But, then, Kaname chose to release his frustration to Yuuki, because, really, he have the reason the get angry at Yuuki's stupidly to come here.

"Yuuki, why you are not telling chairman about this?" Kaname asked, disappointed clearly in his voice. Who can guess this stupid naïve girl is his own sister? Kaname can't. "You are the prefect, but, why you just do what Ichijou said without thinking?"

"THAT…"

"Even you want to go to this dangerous place…" _I think I am an idiot for not do what Ichijou told me before, to striped Yuuki from the prefect title… she is really don't fit the prefect role…_

"Because, I think that it is not something that can be told just like that," Yuuki said, refused to have eyes contact with Kaname. "After all… I just want to know it…"

_You are an idiot, Yuuki…_

Unknown to Kaname; Zero, Ichijou, Aidou, and Kain thinking the same thing.

"Want to know it… huh…?" Kaname said slowly, running his hand to his bangs. "Come here, Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun…"

Kaname sitting in the sofa behind him, thinking to ask Zero to sit with him but decided again it. "Yuuki, sit beside me," ask Kaname.

Yuuki looking at Zero who refused to look at them. "Um, I am just in here…"

"Yuuki…"

Yuuki sat beside Kaname, and Kaname can't help but thinking that his sister is really naïve and stupid.

And Ruka thought, Yuuki is whore. Bitch, really, she only would sit with Kaname if deep inside Yuuki's heart, he really want to sit beside the Pureblood Prince. If Yuuki really don't want to sit beside Kaname, she can refuse it.

Kaname take Yuuki shoulder, watching in satisfaction when he saw Zero's pained eyes. He can pretending that Zero jealous at Yuuki, not at him.

To get Zero's attention, he would do anything, included make Zero angry at him, because, really, there is nothing Kaname can do to make Zero noticed him beside make Zero angry.

So, when Zero told Kaname with pained eyes that it is Vampire' Hunter jobs to kill the Level E, Kaname answering it with the most hurtful answer he can think, "Then, why you not kill it yourself? Kiryuu-kun, that is maybe… because you feel sorry for them?"

_Zero… don't hesitated… it is your life you gambling in the fight with level E…_

But Zero can't heard Kaname hidden concern, so, Zero, by pure instinct and anger, pointed his gun to Kaname forehead, not noticing how Kaname's eyes flashed with hidden pain.

"Seiren, enough," Kaname said dangerously at his bodyguard.

Zero's blood spilled. The urge to just forget about everything and go to Zero's neck is almost unbearable to Kaname.

_I… love him…_

Kaname looking at Zero, locking their eyes in the staring contest.

Then, because of Yuuki stated something already oblivious, Kaname have to breaking the precious eyes contact with his fiancé.

"It is the first time you heard about it, Yuuki? Are you scared?"

… Then, Zero leaving, make Kaname's heart hurt again.

Kaname close his eyes tightly.

_Zero…_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_That damn Kuran!_

_Why… why it is hurt to see him with Yuuki?_

_It is never hurt like this before._

_But… to see him with Yuuki… it is hurt…_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_I don't understand…_

_Why it is hurt?_

_Kuran, who are you?_

_What am I?_

_What wrong with me…?_

_It is… hurt…_

_._

_._

_.__**TBC**_


	7. Sixth Dream: During The Sleepless Night

**A/N****: **Err… hello again? It is been a… a while…? Err… a month at least? *grinning sheepishly* Yes, I do not have any life… usually… but unusual thing happen… nothing good enough for reason why it is out so late, actually… so, I won't… er, cannot tell you. Anyhow… no more un-important rant from me. Just… one more thing… NO FLAME! Flame will be used to feeding Natsu Draggel. God know how much I love him.

**Warning****: Like usual. OOC-ness, slow building plot, Yuuki bashing, spelling and grammar errors, my craziness, and… aren't it too late to put it now? It has yaoi. And err, so I just noticed… unfairness for Kaname and a lot of character? Hehe… *bitch slap herself***

**Thanks for****: REINA KERTA, hatsune orihime (Thank you for your review, and here the next chapter), oztan, Brookie cookie17, ElheiM, mpiedz, Pri-Chan 1410, sairakanzaki, ben4kevin (seriously, you rock! XD I found a good KHR fic because I look at your account cuz I rarely look up at anything beside the fic under 1827 and 6927 as the chara), Bluui, irmina, and Love332 for all your review! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer****: **… if I said I own it… would everyone… or at least someone will be happy? No one? OK… is okay… so it is still not mine *sigh*

**NOTE****: Someone want to be my BETA? . I really need one nao… please PM me… I know I can't give my BETA anything but a little peek at the story… but if you interested, I would be in debt! I don't requested a lot of thing, you don't even have to correct all my grammars and spelling error, I just want someone who can correct the most noticeable grammars and spelling in one or two days. Thanks…**

**Preview from Last Chapter:**

_Kuran, who are you?_

_What am I?_

_What wrong with me…?_

_It is… hurt…_

_**SIXTH DREAM:**_

_**During The Sleepless Night**_

_When I can't sleep at night, sometime I wonder if that because I am not human._

…

_It is hurt…_

_The thought of no longer being human…_

_The lost of humanity…_

_I was a proud Hunter…_

_Still am…_

_Born to be Hunter._

_Grow up as one of the best Hunter._

_But…_

_But why it has to be like this?_

_Why?_

_I was changing into something I have to hunt…_

_The fact that it was again my will never considered in their head…_

_I didn't hate vampire __this__ much before…_

_I believed that between those creatures… they would have had some good vampires…_

_How naïve I was…_

_Believing something without proof…_

_I wonder… if… what I was believed back then… was it without any proof at all?_

_I have a strange feeling…_

_It was… still is… like there is something wrong…_

_Like… I am forgetting something important…_

_Someone…_

_There is a blank…_

_A big gap in my memory…_

_Darkness in my head that have nothing to do with vampire inside me…_

_I hate it…_

_I hate it if I didn't know something…_

_Ah, but I still… hate vampire…_

_I hate myself…_

_If I shouldn't have born, all of this wouldn't happen…_

_Ichiru… he shouldn't betray us like this…_

_Ichiru should life happily without me around…_

_All of this always been my fault, hasn't it?_

_If only I shouldn't been this skilled, Ichiru shouldn't feel like I leave him alone…_

_Always been behind me…_

_My… tears…?_

_One by one…_

_One by one…_

_A droop…_

_In the middle of lake…_

_White…_

_White…_

_Blank…_

_**["Aishite…"]**_

_**oO~~**~~Oo**_

**["Ichiru… I am so sorry…"**

"**Kaname onii-chan?"**

"**I am so sorry, Ichiru."**

"**Why, Kaname onii-chan? Why are you apologizing?"**

"**Ichiru, please…"**

"**Kaname onii-chan?"**

"**In the future, Ichiru… you will be Zero's strength."**

"**Onii-chan? What are you talking about?"**

_**I am so sorry… Ichiru, Zero…]**_

_**Oo~~OO~~oO**_

"Ah, he ran away," mumbled Aidou. "Shiki and Ichijou…"

"Never mind. Just leave him be," said Kain, walking to Kaname slowly.

"I'm…" Kaname whispering, hand in his foreheads, tried to push his bangs.

'Is it okay to leave them go?" ask Kain.

"It is alright," answer Kaname. "For now," he added slowly.

"Although Ichijou-san prepared all of this… nothing new goes on," said Kain.

"Huh. Yuuki… will come back to my side someday," said Kaname. "And Zero… will be mine again… I won't let anyone take him away. Not even Yuuki."

Ichijou, Aidou, and Kain shared look before nodding at each other. The time will soon come for them to take action. For once… to make Kaname happy, finally.

Oo~~**~~oO

…

_**I lost something…**_

_**Something very important…**_

…

_**Is it my memories?**_

_**A big gap…**_

_**Blank…**_

_**Dark…**_

_**Tinted with dark red…**_

_**I forget something very important…**_

_**Magenta' eyes looking at me…**_

_**Always looking at me…**_

_**Looking at me with… love?**_

_**Pain…**_

_**So much pain…**_

_**Too much pain…**_

_**Yuuki… don't come near me!**_

_**Don't!**_

_**It is like watching from blurred glass.**_

_**My body move by itself…**_

_**My mouth talking by itself…**_

_**But Yuuki's warm…**_

_**Her warm… feel so wrong…**_

_**Her blood… this girl blood… it reminds me of someone else's…**_

_**But, who?**_

_**I can't remember…**_

_**["Zero…"]**_

_**That voice…**_

_**Who is always calling for me?**_

_**So far… yet so close…**_

…

_**Who?**_

_**Cold…**_

_**Water?**_

_**Ah. No! NO!**_

_**I shake my head, stopping myself before I can bite her. No. I can't do that. She is not that person. Not… whoever they are. She is only little fragile human who don't know anything. Naïve human who don't know when to stop. Human… the creature I was… or was I? Was I… ever become a human?**_

_**S, stop…**_

_**Why… why?**_

_**I am human. My parents were vampire hunter. I am human! … I was human… but still… I am vampire hunter!**_

_**Why… all of this feel so wrong?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Bullet?**_

_**Sen… sei?**_

"_**Zero, even for your craving for blood… you should still retain your awareness. Am I not right?"**_

_**Sensei words sound so far… so far…**_

_**I close my eyes, what sensei said is true. I am a vampire… who,-no,- which mad for blood…**_

_**I can feel Yuuki's arms around me again. And it is still feel wrong. It likes that my body only can accept a certain person warm. But… whose?**_

"_**I'm not clear about your relationship with Zero. But, who are you to determine his life or death? I won't let Zero die!"**_

_**Yuuki. Are you an idiot? No. You are a biggest idiot I ever know.**_

_**You just told sensei that he can't determine my life or death while he has the very right to decided that for me, because he is my teacher. My guardian. You just told him that he can't decide my life or death… but you just said that you won't let me death. Aren't you just contradicting yourself in one breath, Yuuki? Told me… who are you to decide that I can't death? You are not even my friend…**_

"_**Yuuki. Enough."**_

_**Enough… is enough…**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Yagari-san?"

"Kuran-brat?"

Kaname nodding at Yagari, relief clear in his eyes. "The gunshot just awhile ago is you?"

"Yes," Touga scowling. "I don't know, but you shouldn't let that little girl come near my student."

"Little girl? Yuuki? Why?"

"She has the habit to contradicted herself," said Touga again, scowl still in his face. "In the end, she will hurt Zero. I don't know how, nor did I have any idea why, but I have the feeling."

Kaname glancing at the window, at the half shaped moon. "Yagari-san," Kaname said quietly. "Yuuki is a kind person. Too kind for her own good."

"I think that called naïve, pureblood brat. And naïve people have never been strong enough to prevent hurting themselves and people around them."

Kaname chuckling softly, covering his eyes. "Yes Yagari-san… I know… I know already…"

"Kaname…"

"… Yes?"

"You have to open Zero memory soon. Sooner than we planning."

"… Did I want to know what happen in Hunter Association?"

"I don't know myself. But I think… it is not good."

"Do you think they know who Zero really is? What he really is?"

Magenta eyes meet with single eye in piercing starring contest. Eyes that know war and sadness meet. Yagari Touga can't see anything inside Kuran Kaname piercing gaze but a soft, almost non-noticeable hidden concern for his star student.

"I am afraid that they have some sneaking suspicion," said Touga. "They are, after all, not complete fool. What with the senate of yours?"

"Frankly speaking, they are plotting something amiss too."

"Troublesome…"

"Yagari-san."

"What?"

"… You think that… the sooner I give Zero memories back, all of them… do you really think that better than give it to him after anything settled? After his coming of age?"

"Yep. That shall be clearly better than waiting his coming of age."

"… I don't know if I can handle his reaction."

"… Do you think I can? I think that better than if he remember by himself. He will going to slaughter, murderer, and think that he going crazy if that the case."

"I still think that he is the most scariest person I ever meet in my two life if he get angry. And I meet a lot of person too," Kaname said softly, gaze back to the moon outside.

"Hn."

*cklik* *flash*

"What the…" Kaname and Yagari both move their heads to look at the grinning chairman whom hold a camera in hand.

"KUROSU!"

"CHAIRMAN!"

oO~~**~~Oo

Kaname is walking with the rest of Night Class' students. Eyes landing to Yuuki's petite little form and gaze become hard for a second before become unreadable again. He sweeps the crowd with his eyes, but, like he felt, he can't see the mop of beautiful silver hair anywhere. Suppressing a sigh of disappointed, Kaname dart his eyes away and walking calmly to the school building while his emotion is anything but that. Only years of suppressing his aura that make Kaname prevent the destroyed… well, destroyed everything.

Night goes slowly. Kaname can't wait the night to finally end. He needs to find Zero. He can't feel him everywhere, and that make Kaname almost freaked out. Only when Yagari come to class and with his indirect way told that the Association still doesn't targeting Zero, that Zero missing presence is nothing but Yagari's charm, he can let out soft grateful chuckles.

"Next class is about to begin, aren't you coming in?" Ichijou suddenly pop out from inside the classroom, looking at Kaname who leaning at the windows rail while reading something to erase the twitching feeling in his neck.

"I am not interested in that old man class," said Kaname without looking up at his friends.

Ichijou looking around in the hall before asking Kaname again, "Come to think of it… where did Yuuki-chan go? She was worried about something." That translated to: _Where is Zero-kun? I didn't see him at all since last night._

Kaname stay silent, looking down at the school ground. Kaname's face is unreadable, but, if someone looks long enough, and sharp enough, they can see the worry, loneliness, fear, and anger in that perfect cold mask.

"Kaname?"

"Yuuki, she… is very kind hearted…" said Kaname quietly, still looking down at the ground outside the window.

_She would do the unforgiveable for Zero… only to make him suffer. Only to make him can't forgive himself. Why you torture him like this, Yuuki? Not everything shall go like you want to. Although you do all of this… let Zero drink from you… to help him… but in the end… you only hurt him more… you hurt yourself. Hurt Zero. Hurt me. You hurt all of us for nothing… and that only because I am selfish and scared to help Zero myself. Because I am still have my pride…_

… _Zero…_

_Forgive me…_

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

_**Why do you doing this to me, Yuuki?**_

_**Why you remind me… at what I am?**_

_**Why you… can't just go away?**_

_**Yuuki… what am I to you?**_

_**Why do you doing all of this to me?**_

_**Yuuki, it is hurt.**_

_**Your blood… it is like something inside me… refused to accept your blood… refused to… satisfy this need…**_

_**Yuuki, if it continues… in the end… I will just drain your blood dry… and still craving for more…**_

_**Vampire thirst only can satisfied completely by the blood from their beloved. From peoples whom most important for them. From sibling. From parents. And the most important… from soul mate. You are not one of them for me, Yuuki. Your blood would never satisfy my need.**_

_**My body reject blood tablet. I don't have parents anymore. My sibling is gone, disappear… and my soul mate…**_

_**I don't have any… I don't—**_

_**["Zero…"]**_

_**["Ze… I love you…"]**_

_**Stop it! Stop it! Please… oh, God! Please stop!**_

_**Who are you… good… it is hurt… everywhere… too much… pain…**_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

Kaname walking from school building to the chairman headquarter. His mind is full of a lot of thing. Mainly Zero. But from zero, the problem rose and rose and become too much for Kaname to handle. He needs to see Zero. The pain in his neck is too unbearable to ignore now. He just wants to see Zero. To know that he is still, and would be, okay. He misses Zero already.

_Zero… you said you hate human… you said that it is me who love human. But, Zero… I know… I know that what you said that time wasn't true. You are the one who love human in the first place… yet; I am the one who show my desire to live with them. And then, you become more open… and star showing your love too… why? Aren't you said that I am enough for you? Zero. Why did you leave me? If only… if only both of us really feel enough with just each other presence… until now, I believe,-want to believe,- that w are still going to be together._

"…"

_Yuuki_?

Kaname look up, and sure enough, Kurosu Yuuki is standing in front of Kaname, looking guilty. The band-aid in Yuuki's neck only makes Kaname's blood feel cold. _No fucking way…_

_Not again…_

"Yuuki… where do you intend to go?" said Kaname softly, tried hard to controlling his rage and scolding his face to cold indifferent mask.

"Um, I am going to Night Section Class," answer Yuuki quietly, refused to look at Kaname in the eyes.

"It has ended." Something is breaking inside Kaname. Zero was… bitten her again. "Everyone has already returned to the dorm."

Disgust. He feels disgust for his own sister. Disgust, because she touch Zero. Touch someone who is not hers to touch. Touch another person, her own brothers, lover and fiancé with her blood.

"Should I tell Chairman Kurosu… that you secretly outside?" Kaname only barely cancel his disgust and hate in his voice, thankful for once that Yuuki tried hard to not look into his eyes too.

"No," answer Yuuki, guilt clear in her voice, eyes glued to the ground.

"Is that so," whispered Kaname, finally can move his feet.

Kaname reach to touch Yuuki's hair, praying to whomever up here to make everything that was happened to be just a bad dream. Just a nightmare. Praying, that, for once, his intelligence and all his six senses was wrong. Was not told him the truth.

"The ends are wet… did you wash it…?"

The guilty look in Yuuki's eyes when she finally look-up at him almost unbearable. Kaname almost puking from the twisted feeling in his stomach, almost screamed at the pain from his neck.

_I can't do this…_

Kaname's arms are both reaching at Yuuki; bring her to his chest so she can't see the pained look in his face. "From when… Yuuki don't talk to me anymore?" ask Kaname softly. "In this ten years, only this effect of you has changed."

_Don't look… if you look at my eyes now… I don't want anyone to see this anger, this sadness, this envy, this jealously, this fear… this love for __him__ in my eyes… clearly… like the day and night… Zero…_

Kaname let go of Yuuki when he think that his eyes and mask are back to the usual unemotional expression again. "… Oyasumi, Yuuki…"

Kaname is watching Yuuki walking away, feeling Yagari presence nearby.

True enough, when Yuuki is out of earshot, Yagari's voice come from the tree behind Kaname, half hidden in the night' shadow. "A pureblood hugging a girl so warmly… or can I said, warily…" Yagari said with a disgust in his voice, face in mock disappointed. "I don't know why you break the tradition just for the little girl, whoever she is for you. You should remember what she just did, although she don't know the meaning of her action… you know what she just did, right? After all, the evidence is still there."

Yagari ignoring neither of Kaname's furry nor uncontrolled auras, after all, the pureblood brat have to stay in their plan. Yagari don't care that Kurosu Yuuki is Kaname blood's sister and practically one of his great grandchild. Kurosu Yuuki can't have Zero. Kaname's kindness and love at his sister will become a big problem in the future. To prevent that from happen, Yagari will rile Kaname's out. Remind him who he is and who she is. Make him angry; because that was the right emotion Kaname have to have now.

"Never mind," said Yagari while Kaname not talk back at him. "It is getting uncomfortable waiting for honest answer. What is your motive now, Kuran? Why don't you bring Zero into a corner and comfort him? Told him everything? Are you scared?"

Yagari, once again, ignoring the pain in his hand because the angry aura from the pureblood brat. He is just smirking at Kaname's answer. "So I don't lose her, of course. She is after all, my important tool to get Zero back. Zero was mine, still mine, and always would be mine, after all."

"Good."

"Yagari-_**sensei**_."

"Che, what, gaki?"

"It is now the time for you… to comfort Zero."

"Why wouldn't you do that yourself, ungrateful pureblood gaki?"

"He hates me now, Yagari-san. He wouldn't let me in one mile radius if it is up to him."

"That gives you more reason why you will have been opening his memory."

"…"

_It is hurt… to know that he hate me… I can't come near him if I don't want to be hurt again…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

**Gaki,**

**I think Zero is going to be okay now. You owe me a lot, brat. Bought me some of the expensive cigar sometime, I know you can. Don't give me the "I-don't-smoking" look. I know you don't, and you know that you wouldn't have to be a smoker to bought expensive and good cigar. I think we owe something to the little girl too. She is the one who snapped Zero in the end, but I think that because deep inside Zero, she was remind him (and I) a lot about your surprisingly stubborn self. Don't scowl; I know you don't like that. I don't too. But we can do nothing about this if you don't open his memory soon. By the way, why the fuck you send this ice-block to me? A new person? NEW PERSON BRAT? HOW MUCH VAMPIRE WHO KNOW ABOUT ZERO NOW? Why don't you send the old ninja-girl or the one from Ichijou's family? I prefer the Ichijou's heir so I can pry his old man' plan. I am going again now, but will come as soon as I heard something wrong. READ THAT, BRAT? Don't slacking off with the plan and don't make it more difficult. Throw away that damn pride of yours, or else I am going to call a helper and you won't like what she will do. Understand?**

**Until next time, brat.**

**Y.T**

**oO~~**~~Oo**

_When Yuuki screamed, "NO! ZERO!" I think I heard that kind of helpless scream before. The one that begging for my life… it was reminded me of someone. They don't want me to die. They said I have to life until I meet them again. They want to meet with me. They make me to promise._

_But, who?_

_Why?_

_When I look at Yuuki's eyes, I saw beautiful magenta's one, not her usual too big brown eyes._

_Whose…?_

_**["ZERO! NO! God, don't die! Don't die on me, Zero!"]**_

_**["YOU PROMISE ME! YOU PROMISE ME ALREADY!"]**_

_**["We are going to meet again… in the future… I am going to find you. And we will be together again."]**_

_A figure… slowly become clearer in the middle of my foggy memory…_

_Dark brown almost red wavy hair… lean and tall figure… porcelain skin… soft smile… magenta eyes…_

_Ku… ran?_

_What the…_

_Why?_

_No. Not Kuran._

_This person looks softer than Kuran with pale lips smiling like that. But he is so familiar… feel too much like Kuran…_

_He is Kuran… but in the same time not Kuran…_

_Who?_

_Who is he?_

_Or who is Kuran?_

_Or who am I?_

_Too much… unanswered… question…_

_._

_**It is getting more unbearable every passing day… every passing hour… every passing minute…**_

_**The want to have you back…**_

_**Love… and lust…**_

_**From the warm of lover to the jealously…**_

_**Your warm…**_

_**Your love…**_

_**Ne, Zero…**_

_**If I ask you to come back now, without your memory…**_

_**Will you come back to me?**_

_**Are do you love me… not because who and what I am… but only because your memory?**_

_**You were born to love me…**_

_**But, if the condition is different…**_

_**Would you ever… love me?**_

_,_

_._

_,__**TBC**_

End rant: Here, I shall announcement my final good bye at my muse for another month. Yey, this bitchy chapter finally finished, with the power of dying muse-chan *sarcasm*

=x= This chapter is _**no-good**_, even for my standard… OMFG! I DON'T HAVE ANY INTERNET CONNECTION! Good job, Yuina. Really *sigh*

I finished two, eh, three, of my story now. Yay! Now I only have to concentrate at this and another story. Wait, aren't I promised to re-write The Day and Night? Ah, forget that *wave* and the Kuroshitsuji humour one? The one I promised for Luna-senpai? Oh, Kami! Too much work! And my muse just died when I was in the middle of write this story too. Good.

Now, I officially have writer block and drawing block, cheers. And without internet to play in the middle of holiday, I am officially death…

Fear not Kaname and Zero, I am not going to update again until I get new muse! … Did I just said that? *sigh* I officially messed up too… and I don't have Vampire Knight #3… darn, did I have to skip one tankubon and go to #4?

Ok, end of the rant.

See ya (hopefully) soon!


	8. Seventh Dream: The Pureblood Princess

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE IN THE END OF CHAPTER!**_

_**Flash back:**_

_Are you love me… not because who and what I am… but only because your memory?_

_You were born to love me…_

_But, if the condition was different…_

_Would you ever… love me?_

_**SEVENTH DREAM:**_

_**The Pureblood's Princess**_

_Darkness…_

_**[The young boy slipped deeper and deeper to the endless darkness]**_

_Blood…_

_**[Blood spilled in front of his young innocent face]**_

_Scream…_

_**[He could heard the scream, but can do nothing to stop it. To calm the source down] **_

_Kaa-san…_

_**[His mother smiling warmly at him]**_

_Tou-san…_

_**[His father assured him everything will be okay]**_

_Ichiru…_

_**[His twin… standing there. Unmoving. Eyes cruel]**_

_Dark…_

_**[Again, the darkness enveloping him]**_

_Nothing…_

_**[He couldn't felt anything. Nothing. Blank]**_

_Alone…_

_**[Why everyone leave him? Why?]**_

_Cold…_

_**[He almost forget what it is felt to have someone hugs him and share body heat… he almost forget what "warm" is']**_

_I... I…_

_**[You? I? Who?]**_

_Scared…_

_**[No one could assure him that he is safe. That no one will harm him. That he is not alone]**_

_I have to…_

_**[Impulse. The feeling of want to do something… as long as it is felt like he moving. Walking. Away…]**_

_Run… Run…_

_**[As long as away from here is okay…]**_

_I have to…_

_**[Something… somewhere…]**_

_Save Ichiru…_

_**[… Should he? But… could he?]**_

_Kaa-san… and Tou-san too…_

_**[How? How?]**_

_Go to him…_

_**[… Him? Who?]**_

_Him?_

_Who?_

_**[The young boy looks confused. But someone appeared in front of him]**_

_Who are you?_

_**[The man smiled…]**_

_Are you…_

_**[He extended his hand for the boy to take]**_

_You are…_

_**[He look uncertain before something dawned in his mind]**_

_Kuran?_

_**~~OkanzeO~~**_

Will Zero come back to him?

It is the jealously and anger talking. He knows that. But yet…

Knowing that another person been touched by those fangs that always rightfully his, and on the top of that, the person who dares to taint and steal it… is his own blood and flesh…

Kaname lay awake in his expensive sofa, one hand limping on the side, and the other on his eyes. He could barely hear Ichijou outside his room, tried to call him. Worried about his best friend who acting strange.

He could care no less even if he wanted too, because he did want to not care after all. About the worry Ichijou gave him. Because that only can change nothing. Nothing at all.

It was getting on his nerve how his own sister dares to even look at Kiryuu Zero, _his_ Zero, with more than friendship or even siblings like's gaze and feeling. Because, even a fool should have seen than Yuuki feelings were more than that, even if both of the party did not realized it yet. The only reason why peoples keep dismissed Yuuki oblivious feeling for the one and only silver haired Hunter (even to Yuuki herself) are Yuuki's past and her utter adoration for Kaname. That not bode well with Kaname.

Chose one, or don't chose. Never chose both. Chose both mean selfishness and idiocy. And Kaname didn't want his own blood and flesh ever associated with anything bad.

Kaname mess his already messed hair, eyes still staring to the ceiling. Not noticed Ichijou retreating aura.

Until Ichijou's scream jolt his from his dozing state. And that instant, he is glad he was alone or somebody would notice his rare so-un-pureblood-like's moment and act.

"… Ichiou's coming tonight?" whispered Kaname, frown grace his beautiful face. "Yagari-san right, then…"

Staring at his hands, Kaname sighed emotionlessly and buried his face to the palms, tried to control his sobs.

"Zero," he whispered between the heartbroken sobs. "I am so… sorry…"

_**["Why are you apologizing, idiot?" said an amused voice. "You did nothing wrong."**_

"_**But, Zero…"**_

_**As dazzling as the moonlight, the warm and amused laugh echoed in Kaname's ears. "You idiot, idiot, vampire… I think we are one of the most intelligent creatures in the world, Kaname. But you just prove me wrong."**_

"_**Zero!"**_

_**Kaname know he whined and act childish, but he can't help it. With Zero, the older vampire felt like he is several centuries younger. Normal. Human. And just simply being himself.**_

_**Another laugh comes from Zero. "Yasashii Kaname… But Kaname, don't said sorry for me… and don't act too kind to me. Because, Kaname…"]**_

"Because I would trapped on my own kindness in the future, huh…" whispered Kaname while he close his eyes and sprawled on his sofa, tried to fall asleep. "I still don't understand what you meant by that… Zero…"

~KANZEKANZEKANZEKAN~

"Kaname!" shout Ichijou, tried to stop his friend from coming to meet his grandfather. Everyone with sane mind knows that Kaname and Ichijou meeting right after Kaname being moody isn't going to run smoothly.

"You don't have to come out personally," reasoning Ichijou, fear clear in his eyes. But Kaname didn't notice that because his own rage at vampire council blinded him enough to meet one person he usually avoided like plague. "Since he is here only to have a few words with me."

_I bet with all my blood it wasn't just that, _though Kaname solemnly. _For Ichiou to travel here… it would have something with Zero, although he didn't know WHO he is after yet, if he meet Zero, he would know exactly that he is not by any mean normal. It is a good thing that the chairman sends him out for errands._

The image of scowling Zero walked in the street carried a lot of shopping bags along almost make Kaname lost his cold and emotionless expression, but he caught himself fast enough so no one could saw the almost amused emotion in his magenta eyes.

"I haven't seen Ichiou for a long time," said Kaname smoothly, while adding in his head, _/Because I avoiding him./_ "I just want to come greet him." _/And to give him some warning./_

"Can't I?" asking Kaname with challenging tone at Ichijou.

Ichijou, understand the hidden meaning behind Kaname's "can't I" just looking defeated and murmured, "It's not that you can't…" before he suddenly being cut off rudely by an dark aura that come nearer to the Moon Dorm's front door.

Kaname suddenly straightened his gaze at the front door, where a man with all black attire proudly walking inside. For a second, Kaname's gaze hollowed, turned to the past.

_**[A stranger with dark feature walked inside Kuran mansion. Zero standing up straight, hand in a pistol he so fond of, piercing amethyst eyes looking at the stranger with distaste. "Shirabuki… what are you doing here?" ask Kaname, still sitting on the sofa where he and Zero just cuddled together. "You know Zero did not like you."**_

"_**Exactly my reason, Kuran," sneered the handsome blond man. "I am going to—"]**_

Kaname blinked the past before he could be sucked further away and forget about the present. He then straightened his gaze at the old noble who just walking through the front door.

… _It is for Zero. If not, I might kill him—_

"—Just as well," whispered Kaname, look away, shows his pale neck to the greedy noble.

Feel the eyes looking at him, Kaname staring back from the corner of his eyes, disgust and distrusts show clearly in the magenta eyes.

"Kuran-sama," said Ichijou Asato, eyes eyeing Kaname. "As expected, purebloods are different from nobles… even if your whole body is stained with blood, you still won't be tainted… just like the everlasting fragrance of flowers…"

_**[White as snow, tainted with red. The lilac-turned-blood-red eyes gazed sadly at the sky. "One night star…" whispered the man, look as fragile as flower, but as strong as steel. "Tonight, one more star will form on the sky."**_

_**Raised his hands to the sky, the white petals came from nowhere and fly in the air, up and up to the sky. "Don't forgive me, little one," whispered that man again. "In all thing of nature, death is the most hated one…"**_

_**Everlasting fragrance of flower, even tainted with blood, his beauty still can't be compared with everything. If anything, his beauties look even more dazzling.]**_

"_No," _think Kaname while Ichiou take his hand. _"That was Zero who beautiful, not me."_

Ichijou staring worriedly at his grandfather and his friend's exchange, scared at what would happened.

When Ichiou's lips come near Kaname's hand, with his fangs exposed just like his grandson feared, Ruka and Aidou come to the rescue. Ruka take the hold on Kaname's arm while Aidou gripping Ichiou's wrist with enough strength to broke a mortal's bones.

"Souen's daughter and Aidou's son, is it?" glowered the older Ichijou, look of displeased clear in his face.

_Whatever, _think Kaname while closing his eyes. _As long as it not danger Zero…_

The rest of the meeting was tense. Kaname decided to retired early and cooped in his room. Lay down in his comfy sofa while reading letter from Yagari that remind him to open Zero memory soon, better yet, before the day of Marsh appearance in the sky because thing getting really risky and suspicious from the hunter's side, Kaname could felt Souen Ruka standing in front of his door. After another hours of reading the same long letter, Kaname decided it is enough torture for Ruka and call her in. "Ruka, if I just ignore you like this… how long do you intend to stand there?" said Kaname softly, still reading the letter.

"Kaname-sama," said Ruka, inviting herself to Kaname's room. "I've not gotten my scolding…"

"You want to be scolded? What a strange girl," murmured Kaname, eyes closed.

Briefly, Kaname could remember the gentle sound of laughter from the past, remind him to go easy on the girl that flocked themselves on his side. _**["It is never hurt to be gentle, Kaname… And you… are very kind."]**_

_I intended to be kind, Zero… for your sake… to be the one you would look after._

Lost in his thought, he didn't give Ruka his full attention. After all, only Zero deserves his attention. And only his deserve Zero's.

Suddenly, Kaname flinched inwardly because he felt a familiar aura coming toward the school.

… _Back already? _Mused Kaname, while try to calm his erratic heart.

Look like Ruka noticed it too, because she come near Kaname, handling him the paperwork in the floor and hand it to Kaname who murmured a small thankyous to her.

"Kaname-sama," whispered Ruka, towering over Kaname while opening a wound in her neck using her own nails. "If even a little of my blood can serve as your food…"

Kaname didn't even blink when a drop of blood droop nearing his eyes. The close proximity with fresh blood didn't faze him even for a bit. He only craves one person's blood. A person who constantly deny him. A person who hate him… because what he is. A person who forget him.

Kaname reaching up for Ruka, remember a long time ago, he would reaching for _him_ in the same manner. He caress Ruka's face, just like he would cares a sister. "That's enough, Ruka," he whispered, before move his hand to erase the blood in his face. "Also, you don't need to worry, I am alright."

_I will be alright. I am not going to let Ichijou Asato to mess with my plan to get Zero safe… and remember me. To be with me. I will do everything._

After Ruka leaving, Kaname sat up and lean his face on his palm, thinking.

"Blood moon," whispered Kaname. "Marsh appeared in the sky… When a dream change into nightmare and moon start shining more brightly and hide Venus from the eyes. The power of seal will wither. And thus, a pureblood's power on it is peak. The time to change."

_Time to start everything again is when everything ended…_

O~~O~~O

"Yuuki, you idiot, where are you going? Could you let me go?" growl Zero who just come from his errand and desperate from some sleep.

"We need to greet the guest, Zero!" said Yuuki's cheerfully.

"No, we didn't," snap Zero. "He just come from his grandson, stop making unnecessary action. Some would think you just want to see Kuran!"

Yuuki's face flushed bright red while Zero's scowled. He purposely ignored the tug in his chest, dismiss it as usual bloodlust's sign.

"Yeah! You are right!" shout Yuuki. "You didn't need to come out! It would be dangerous for you!"

Zero scowled, released his wrist from Yuuki's hold and continues walking with calm, almost lazy pace if being compared by his hurried companion. Zero scowled, _attention sucker_, he though. _Busy body. Idiot girl. Kuran sucker. What else? Oh yeah, love for being noticed. Pft._

He could barely heard Yuuki's shouting "CROSS ACADEMY IS PEACEFUL!" at Ichijou Asato embarrassingly.

_Way to go, Yuuki_, think Zero. _As if Ichijou Asato blind. He would be informed if something major happened here, after all. And that damn chairman could talk to him by himself. Let go to the rescue, Kiryuu. The reason we are here is just to bring him to the chairman._

"Chairman seems to want to carry this matter with you," he said, coming from the shadow. "Chairman urged me to hurry and bring you there."

Zero, ignoring what Yuuki's said, locking his eyes with the older Ichijou and felt the sudden hatred flowing in his vein. His entire vampire hunter's instinct telling him to shoot the seemingly troublesome vampire to death before he could bring him harm.

O~~O~~O

Ichijou Asato can't take his eyes from the stunning young Vampire Hunter. There is something off with the Lilac eyes teenager. His aura is strange and gives him a vibe almost similar with what young pureblood that hasn't been able to feed blood will spread.

But, dismiss it as the usual unusually strong vampire DNA the Hunter tends to have, Ichijou decided not to probe any further. Instead, he decided to just go and find the annoying Chairman and tried to get some information about bothering his master.

Although his eyes can't help but looking at the deep and pale eyes of the silver haired hunter.

Ichiou could felt the strange hunter walking behind him, although he gives him no reaction whatsoever.

Takuma looking at the retreating figures of his grandfather and Kiryuu warily before decided to ask someone other than Kiryuu (who would never give him answer, anyway) and grab Yuuki's hand before she could following Kiryuu.

"Did something happen between you and Kaname?" ask Takuma and Yuuki.

And when she tried to act innocent, Takuma can't help but feeling a headache coming.

This girl is too stubborn for her own good.

O~~O~~O

_**Everything looks so far away…**_

"_Zero-chan~"_

_**Everything dyed with red… blood…**_

"_Twin sons of the damned Hunters. Would it be thanks to your sinful blood?"_

_**The sakura that bloom in the cold winter season…**_

"_I'll give you… even more dark future…"_

_**A beautiful woman—no, vampire—standing under the tree, her face wet with tears.**_

"_You kill him. And I will return the favor…"_

_**The pain when those fangs pierce his neck…**_

_**And everything slowly turned to be dark…**_

"_I will come back to you, my dear little Zero…"_

_**The pureblood princess seals his destiny away…**_

_**Shattered, broken.**_

_**Forever lost in the darkness.**_

_**His future is already being decided since The Pureblood Princess bitten him. His future would be hell.**_

_**Or… is it?**_

_**The princess who taint his world with blood. The princess who take his family away. The princess who… did all of that because her blind love blinded her to take revenge at the wrong person.**_

"_**But, Zero… I would never let you alone."**_

_**A step to the future. A guiding hand. The sound of laughter. And another. And another.**_

_**Did he deserve it?**_

"_**The Memory that will be unlocked will reveal your true destiny."**_

_**And the future will change…**_

"_**Right, Zero?"**_

O~~O~~O

"Hiou Shizuka," whispered Kaname. "The first pawn that going to go down."

_I am sorry, the Mad Blooming Princess who grew up in a cage… but your sacrifice is needed… to kill __him__._

"I wonder if someone really understands us, pureblood… and I wonder is someone ever tried to understand you like your late lover, hey the pureblood princess.

"But you bring nothing but pain for Zero, and… _Shizuka-san_… his happiness is everything for me…"

O~~KanZeKan~~O

Looking up at the dark sky, Zero's face darkened.

The cold wind blow by, carried the fragment of sweet smell from the flower in the garden.

The silver haired Hunter's body stiffened when the smell hit his sensitive nose.

He still could remember the sweet smell of sakura when his parents killed.

Still remember, that despite the smell of blood around him, that Hiou Shizuka smells exactly like sakura.

"I would never forgive you… Damned Pureblood Princess," hissed Zero.

He never knows… that the day he could meet again with his reason to life until now would come soon.

Slowly, the wheel of destiny started to move again.

A Hunter who walk in the road of destiny which already started and fated from his past life. A girl that have no memory of her past. Pureblood Prince who yearn for his lover to come back for him. Pureblood Princess who try to average her lover. Another Pureblood who try to get more power. A ex-hunter who only look for peace in the place of his best friends. A Hunter who only want the best for his pupils. And the well hidden memory…

Thus, the future will come, with the memory from past revealed.

.

.

.**TBC**

END NOTE/RANT: YAY! IMMA BACK! T^T okay, this chapter is suckish, but bear with me. I write it in… two months. Okay, I admit, it supposed to come out in Oct. D: But my muse decided to leave me half way. This chapter really look awkward, because I forced myself to write it because I know some must have wait for this chapter and I am REALLY REALLY sorry for make everyone waiting for 3 months. I am going to admit something embarrassing, I don't remember what I write in the first 3 pages and just go with the flow (or just my randomness). And another thing, I am supposed I would make an _**important notice**_ in this chapter instead of making a false chapter filled with author note that everyone hate… I am terribly sorry that I am going to go to semi-hiatus for the time being because I have graduation exam in March and University Entrance Exam around that time. I am not going to be in complete hiatus because I am still going to update when I have the time, and even make a oneshot or something to show how sorry I am and that I am still alive. Even though I am only in semi-hiatus (and maybe I am going to make another fanfiction on other fandom) please, please don't hoping for fast update. I don't like to give false hope and make people disappointed (that I may already did now). On the brighter note, I swear I am going to end this story. Although it may take year(s), I am going to take this story seriously and not going to droop it! You could believe that the next time you see this story updated, you would not see a false chapter that telling I am discontinued this story, but real chapter.

Thanks for the reviews so far! ^^ It gives me the courage to continue writing. And please don't give up on me and this story just yet.

With Love,

Sanada Y

PS: MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HANUKAH FOR WHO CELEBRATE IT!


	9. Eight Dream: The Memory of You, The Love

**A/N: **Another chapter after a long wait. I must say I am sorry for the false chapter 9 last time. That purely human errors and coincidence that the chapter (which was supposed to be the beta-ed version of chapter 4), was published as chapter 9.

On a brighter note (or not) I found time to write~ Well, it is more to apologize chapter, really. DX But, do not worry, the content is real chapter 9! Yay?

Oh, yeah~ let's make a deal! This story, is surprisingly my most successful story (which is mean, no way I can put it in all out hiatus!), but, the slow progressing chapter and angst can choke us, no matter how much we love it (or is it just me who love the angst?). And no way I can hurry the story to go to it is brighter chapter… because, rushed story is no good. I swear! Then, I proposed an idea! When the story reached 100 reviews, how about I write a fluffy get together Zero and Kaname's fanfic? :D I already start writing the one shot, but I don't know when I can finish it, just like I don't know when I will get 100 reviews. I will finish the one shot soon and will publish it as soon we reach 100 reviews count. How is that sound? =w=u I hope I didn't sound that demanding. You can take your time! *whisper* so I can take my time writing too…

And this chapter is aaaaaaaaankward! DX GOOOOMEEEEEN! T^T But I *sniff* tried very hard. Gomeeeeen!

**Thanks for the reviewers! (for the last chapter too because I forgot to thank them!)**

**Reviewer for chapter seventh (six dream): Thank you Pri-Chan 1410, Love332, Angelling, ben4kevin, sairakanzaki, ElheiM, irmina, Brookie cookie17, and XxXJezebelXxX!**

**And again; Love332, ben4kevin, sairakanzaki, Brookie cookie17, MaiA (lol not that fast, dear. Not that fast~), Hana Miw (I don't like fast faced and slow faced story but I make them! XD I am such a curious being—not even can be in human classification anymore. I mean… when Zero gonna have his memory back is still some chapters ahead, please wait patiently), and… uh… lucky dog x mad dog (dunno if that can be called as review… I think that an add) but well, thank you all for the reviews! I love everyone! (yes, my love is cheap XD)**

PS: who read the few latest chapters of VK? Those chapters made me went "KYAAAAA! KANZE HINTS! KAINAIDO HINTS! ICHISEN HINTS! OMFG DARK TAKU!" and "DAMN YOU YUUKI!" that made my father barged in my room demanded what possessed me. (/o3o)/ *le fake innocent face* It was a good thing I didn't read it in school.

~O~O~O~O~O~

_**EIGHT DREAM:**_

_**The Memory of You; the Love for Me**_

The sound of bullets was the only sound echoed in the shooting range. Zero didn't even look at where Yuuki stand, looked at him.

Concentration, that what a Hunter need. No need for distraction. Keep shooting, no hesitation.

Or you will get killed.

All of that drilled in his head by Zero's own teacher. Touga Yagari is a man of no-nonsense attitude. And Zero did take everything from that man seriously. He already learned that not listening to his teacher would only bring him bad.

Put the gun down, Zero gazed at his step sister from the corner of his eyes briefly. "What are you looking at? You hardly come to the shooting range. Feeling curious?" he said, eyes gleamed with hidden mocking-ness that clearly said _'What posses you, idiot?'__._

Pouted and flustered, Yuuki stuttered, "Can't… can't I? I am just looking." And her expression changed dramatically to one of genuine concern. "Because… it'd be normal to worry. I was just wondering if you were truly alright. I can't not keep an eye on you."

Frowned inside, Zero could feel his chest hurt because what his sister's figure just said. _Am I that… un-trustable? Did she think, only because I am vampire… she should get worried at me over nothing? Or she didn't worried about me, but about the other students. I am… stronger than that!_

"Good luck at your job… Guardian," Zero snapped coldly.

Zero know he wasn't supposed to snap at Yuuki. But, the way she rephrased it, the way she looked at him… Zero hate being pitied. He didn't like when people pity him.

No matter who, no matter what happened…

Yuuki didn't know what he feels. She should not act like that.

She should not act like she _does_ understand. She should not act like she _actually_ knows what Zero feel. She should not implied that Zero was… **that **weak.

Because Kiryuu Zero take close to none toleration about people or things who thought he was a weak creature.

Because Zero no longer weak. He no longer…

No longer defend-less.

Lilac eyes hardened, Zero started his practice again with new determination.

_The me now… can take you anytime, Shizuka…_

~O~O~O~O~

But what Zero didn't know was that… he was still powerless again Hiou Shizuka. He was powerless without the memory he didn't know he has.

But what Zero knows—although he didn't want to acknowledge the possibility—that he was still weak. He was… nothing. Zero was empty.

The body without memory… only the empty feeling. Merciless will without the cause…

It was like how the night supposed to shine with the moon, the lilac can't bloom for he didn't have the power too.

The one who is behind the screen is just too cruel. Put trap and trap one by one, plotting and plotting. This one play is just too much for the actor to handle. Like endless drama.

The sheets were planted even before Zero born.

One thousand years back… two thousand years back.

How long it actually been actually? Too long…

But was it actually necessary? The wait… was the wait worth something? Anything at all?

It maybe is, maybe isn't.

Kaname has been plotting forever. Been waiting ever since.

But what he didn't know is if it worth anything? He was, and still is, been in love. Drowned in his love at one person to even noticed something, anything at all.

Just like another person who is in love, he _is_ selfish. He want to meet the one he love once again. He want to be loved by him again. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to lose him.

He always was wishing for his happiness. But he did not wish his happiness is with the other. Kaname only want that smile directed only to him.

For it would greatly hurt Kaname if Zero ever give his love, give his smile… give his everything to other.

Kaname was tired. He was tired of lying. Was tired of pretending. Tired of hating. Tired of everything.

Kaname only want him.

Once again, only want him to stay on his side.

But…

But Zero didn't remember. If he didn't remember, he can't be Kaname's once again… right?

Why he hate him? Why? What if… what if Rido wasn't so foolishly tried to controlling the world and didn't successes in killed Kaname's parents? What if Shizuka wasn't blinded with hatred and killed Zero's parents? Would everything turn out differently?

Could the light shine once again?

The light…

Kaname didn't need light. He would gladly embrace the darkness; if that mean he could, once again, together with Zero.

Those eyes…

They haunt him. Haunt him in his sleep and wake.

The lilac colored eyes… the emotion in that eyes…

He missed him.

Not only in the sense of wanted to meet. Not only in the sense that a mere glance can satisfy Kaname.

No.

He missed the feelings. He missed the sense of closeness.

Not like this…

Never like this…

Was it his fate?

To be alone? To be alone forever and ever?

Hurt…

He couldn't think anymore.

No more…

_**OO~~oo~~OO**_

To think that it wasn't going to end soon hurt Kaname more than anything.

The damn Hunter Association… how dare they send Zero _alone_ to this mission? Did they forget who Zero _was_?

Gritting his teeth, Kaname only able to barely restrained his aura from flaring wildly when he look down, gaze on his leaving fiancé. He was to focused on watch the silver haired Hunter go and almost too late on noticed the little figure who following him.

"Yuuki?" whispered Kaname in disbelief.

"Huh? Where?" Ichijou, who was in the room with Kaname, quickly coming beside his friend side and look down too.

Both of the vampires frowned when they confirm that indeed, the one who followed Zero so carelessly was no other than Kurosu Yuuki herself. "What is she doing?" Ichijou said with panic clear in his voice. "She is going to be a hindrance!"

"Ichijou, shut up," Kaname whispered. "She didn't know. She didn't understand… Ah, wait."

"Kaname?"

"It is actually a good turn of event—_maybe_," Kaname muttered. "Call Shiki Senri and Touya Rima."

"Understood."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"**Ichiru, I am sorry."**

The masked silver haired teenager continued to look blankly ahead, while the voice from the far away past still rang clearly in his head.

"**In the future… I have to put you in dangerous situation."**

Why he had to tell Ichiru that? Why he had to apologize?

Why he couldn't hate that man who practically make him in difficult situation.

"**For Zero's sake. For your sake. I am so sorry…"**

Ichiru's sake? What a lie. Everything that man does was for Zero.

And Ichiru couldn't blame that man.

Zero… his beloved brother who would do everything for him.

Zero, whose kindness was always been Ichiru's only thing to clung into.

Zero, who deserve love more from anyone but…

But…

Always make Ichiru his first priority.

His one and only brother.

The twin he betray because his selfishness.

"**I am not going to let any of you hurt."**

Lies, Kaname, you liar. You let Zero hurting for long. Too long.

Even Shizuka-sama agreed that Kaname was incompetent on taking care of Zero. That why they were going to take Zero with them, he want it or not.

"**Promise me, you will be Zero's memories."**

Because Ichiru couldn't hate Kaname as much as he wanted to, he still keeps that promise. Because… it was for Zero's sake too.

Even though at first Ichiru didn't particularly understand about the meaning of become Zero's memories… but he slowly came in term with it.

Kaname, the handsome pureblood who always came to their home frequently never visited again. His parents who adore the said pureblood—who Ichiru secretly like as another big brother—never talked about him anymore. The pictures containing the said pureblood and his parents, who were equally loved by the family, were mysteriously disappeared.

And most importantly, his brother didn't remember them again.

It was like there was a big gap in Zero's memory. The memory Ichiru remembered about the Kuran and everything concerning them… the engagement… the… everything.

Everything Zero's forget, he remember.

When Ichiru first noticed that, he then understands why Kaname asked him to be Zero's memory.

The pureblood want him to remember for his twin.

And Ichiru couldn't say he was displeased.

He was happy to help his brother.

_No…_

The sinister smirk suddenly appeared in the half hidden face.

More than anything, he was happy because for once… he was ahead in something from his brother.

To know what his brother didn't…

To understand something that Zero not.

To be able to beat Zero in something, as petty and unfair it may sound.

"I will go to Kurosu Academy too~" his young mistress suddenly said, giggling happily.

Ichiru nodded, secretly smiled.

_Kaname-nii… nii-san… we will meet again, eh?_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

**Zero name has Rei as the kanji, it mean 0.**

**People thought Kaname name him that because Zero has no future. Because the only possible future the young pureblood had only to become Kaname's companion. Empty.**

**But they were wrong.**

**When that woman gave Zero to him… when Kaname cradled the small baby for the first time, he already knew one thing.**

**The baby with lilac eyes and silver hair rest peacefully in his arm was Kaname's start for the new future.**

**Zero not mean empty.**

**Zero means the start of everything.**

**So when the baby he call Zero grow and finally death in his arms, Kaname know the end has come.**

**Thousand years later, the different yet same baby cradled once again in his arms.**

**And, again, Kaname know… the new start finally came.**

"**Zero…"**

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_He was shivering…_

_Red… red… red everywhere…_

_He was in the edge of dream…_

_He knew that, knew that…_

_He would fall, slowly, but surely…_

_He heard the sound of slow heartbeat._

_But not his._

_The secret that he did not know…_

_The gear of life start moved faster._

And he then woke up with start. Lilac eyes wide and looked hollow.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kaname accepted Kurenai Maria in Night Class only because he wanted to answer the silent challenge Hiō Shizuka send to him from inside the eyes of Maria.

He won't lose. He would show Shizuka that he was…

Ah, what?

He forgot.

He wanted to kill Shizuka. To pay back what she did to Zero's parents. To get the forbidden power so he could pay Rido back too.

But when he saw Zero's eyes flashed with hesitant and confused recognition when looking at the Kurenai's heir, Kaname began to rethink about his selfish decision.

Kaname began felt the familiar fear of losing Zero clawed its way to his rational mind again. And Hiō Shizuka in Kurenai Maria could sense it too.

_Ichiru…_

The younger twin gaze on him never felt this heated before. Full of uncertainly and most probably disappointed. Kaname know Ichiru love his brother too much to be able to saw Zero's despair and tortured feeling displayed in front of his eyes like this. One of the reasons why he choose to leave his twin and went with Shizuka.

Kaname always felt guilt for the younger twin. He always placed the currently masked twin in difficult situation, consciously or not. He placed the burden of became the one who have to be the memory of the older twin to Ichiru too.

Because Kaname… he knew the heavy feeling of knowing and remember but couldn't said anything too.

So Kaname stay silent.

So he would let Shizuka try.

But he would never let Zero go just like that. He wouldn't die like Shizuka hoped he will. Nor let Shizuka take Zero.

For himself. For Zero. And maybe for Ichiru too.

Yes, for Ichiru too, if he wanted to be reunited again with Zero.

Because… for Ichiru who already through as much as if not more as the _current _Zero, Kaname wanted to let him chose for himself.

For once.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

The civil conversation sound so civil that even Ichijou couldn't pin-point that those two actually been exchange hidden silent and sharp words full of blatant lies and plots even though Ichijou already get a head up. The blond continue watching the silver haired girl and Kaname with interest, before Kaname dismissed Kurenai Maria with agreement words that make Ichijou speechless.

_Is it really okay to make Kurenai Maria on loss without proper watcher?_

But Ichijou didn't say anything to opposite his friend. He knew better than that.

Especially when that sardonic smile make itself know in Kaname's tired face once again.

"Ichijou… take care of Kurenai Maria."

"Yes, Kaname."

And then he gone too, trailing after Kurenai Maria.

Kaname only sighed and look out from the window.

Everything was ready now.

And he already sure that the nest time he came face to face with the said Kurenai Maria, no mask and lies and sweetly wrapped words and hidden conversation needed. He would face her as Kuran Kaname, the pureblood that lost his anything-but-blood's family in her hands. And she would face him—although maybe still in Maria's body—as Hiō Shizuka, the pureblood whose intention was to kill and take what is his.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"… What a vulgar taste you have. I think you just wanted to play."

A smirk in that little girl face answered Kaname sarcastic choice of words. The masked silver haired man behind that girl looked straight at Kaname with the almost-identical eyes of Zero. That lilac eyes shines with unreadable emotions.

"Just play? Since when have you come to have such conscientious way of looking at things, when you are the same kind?

"It is not a mere game for us. Every move made from anyone since the very start are the nicely wrapped tactic," Shizuka in Maria's body continued. "We have our own goal and we don't need more useless playing anymore… right, Kaname?"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_What is she doing here?_—frowned Kaname when he noticed her sister peeked from the open door to saw what happened inside.

Kaname could heard metal clashed again metal when he saw Yuuki opened her mouth to shout the useless warning that only could make Zero lost his concentration and hurt more than necessary.

Quickly, Kaname moved and cover the short girl's mouth and drags her away.

"I can never lost you," whispered Kaname, cringed when he smell Zero's blood. "But him… if he to die here… I don't need you. There is no need for him to die. It is better if you don't show yourself to him."

Kaname closed his eyes. He knew that it was useless to talk to Yuuki like this. Useless because she was no longer listened, unconscious. And Kaname hoped, more than anything, that she wouldn't remember. That her sealed memory won't make itself know, albeit the sloppy jobs Kaname did on it.

_Zero… don't die…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

After Shizuka and Ichiru leave the room and he himself already dispose Yuuki to her dorm room, Kaname walked slowly and crouched down next to Zero's limps body.

Eyes trailed in that body and breath hitched every time the smell of blood become even stronger than second before, Kaname muttered sift apology to the silver haired Hunter.

Traced his long fingers on the bloodied spot, Kaname have to stop himself from the urge to throw the rational thought out of the highest window he could find and just bite the already lose-too-much-blood vampire. Kaname then lift his fingers and lick the small amount of blood out of it. But it was not enough.

Kaname always prided himself as the most in-control pureblood that yet went to depression and mass-murder without reasons. But even so, he never tastes this blood in the thousand periods of years. And it was too much.

And just like that, Kaname began bend down and licking the open wound, close it the same time he had the first almost satisfying taste of Zero's blood in their current life.

Almost sobbed, because it was just too… too nostalgic, Kaname cupped the silver haired face before lifted his head and look at those pale face. "Zero…" murmured Kaname.

Kaname wanted to stay here. Stay beside Zero's side if not bring the younger vampire to safer place. But he couldn't.

It would raise too much suspicion. And he didn't need more suspicion from Zero now. He had to wait.

With a caste kiss on the Hunter's forehead, Kaname start stand up and walked away with heavy heart.

"Please…" whisper the pureblood while he looked back the last time. "Come back soon…"

And then, Kaname walked away and never look back for the fear that he would never leave if he did just that.

Kaname never noticed the twitch of Zero's hand nor the brief pained look in his face.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

He couldn't sleep again.

Kaname stared at the high ceiling from his laying position.

Kaname couldn't think. His neck tingled painfully again, a sign that someone been bitten by the fangs that rightfully his.

But Kaname couldn't complain, although it hurt him inside and out. It was all Kaname's fault anyway. He, after all, chose to play this game instead of just claim Zero, regardless the outcome and danger that would happen.

In the dance night… everything would came to the action.

The first major stage will set, and everything would move faster.

Kaname swear on it.

He wouldn't let anything hinder him from his goal.

"_Open his memory faster than the original plan, brat. Something going to happen."_

Yagari Tōga's advice rang on his ears again.

_But Yagari-san didn't understand—_thought Kaname. _It is not that simple. The faster I can start the opening of seal without damaging Zero's brain beyond repair is when the power of pureblood inside Zero is in the full charge. If not when Zero reach his coming of age… the faster will be in the next Blood Moon, along when Marsh appear in the sky._

_But… even so… if he ready? Will he ready?_

Kaname never told anyone about this, but the reasons why he continued to hold back and didn't open Zero's memory every time he get the chance… because he was scared.

Kaname was scared that although Zero had all of his memory back, he would still hate him. Now, even if Zero hated him, Kaname could always blame it to the lack of memory. But, when the hidden memory finally reappeared and Kaname no longer could hide anymore… would he be able to handle it?

More than anything… Kaname still felt uncertain.

But, he no longer could deny it.

He would and will open the memory. Fear could find its merry way to hell.

He would kill Shizuka and Rido and all those insolent Vampire Hunter and Vampire Council who forget why they could be like they were now. He would ensure everything was settled for Zero.

If Zero still going to hate him… as much as it hurt him… Kaname would make Zero love him again.

But… why he still felt the doubt?

.

.

**TBC!**

**E/N: #trollface LACK OF CONVERSATION TO THE EXTREME! XDDD**

**It is so slow to the extreme! Been feel like shit because my KHR fanfiction is—like Xanxus would said—trashy to the extreme that no one review the latest chapter. I feel I need ego boast to the extreme! Please reviews to the extreme! Me ish feel extreme nao!**

**HFsggFJW! The emotions… the emoness… I need reviews! Please cheer me up! D:**

**Remember, more and more reviews equal me hyper equal more updates equal more reviews, equal the fluff! XD Okay, me ish bluffing here. Ja ja ja ja ja! BYEEEE! *run away* moca moca moca nomnomnomnomnom~**

***been drinking a pot of—**_**ineffective**_**—coffee to stay awake to finish the chapter and in caffeine induced-sleep drifted self***


	10. Ninth Dream: Wheel of Fate

AN: I know. I know! DX I know I been neglecting this. I am too far behind my personal schedule that embarrasses me to no end. I am so sorry! I don't mean to take so long. And it is not even a decent chapter. *sulk* (I feel that both quantity and quality of this story is decreasing) But, you know, if not because this story, I think I will give up on VK completely. *cringe* Lately, Hino-sensei disappointed me more than Hoshino-sensei. That was one of the reasons the story out so late… bloody canon make me want to go basilisk every time it featured Yuuki. (-_-) At least I know not only me the one who decreasing in both quality and quantity. (I blame Hino-sensei completely) But… but… my disappointed is not the problem here. You, readers, are my kings and queens. For you lot I shall try my best to updating regularly from now on. Once every month or so (but don't hold your breath, knowing me, that just going to be another empty talk). And my internet connection giving an omen to me… XD ("I SHALL DISAPPEAR UNTIL YOU WRITE, YOU TWAT!" or something like that) Well… I have to drag Muse and Will from their honeymoon, seriously, those two not even bringing their old child—PlotBunny. Anyway, please do enjoy this story~

**Warning, disclaimer, pairings on the previous chapters.**

**Important: I make a poll about how Ichiru will turn out on this story. His death and life is on your hands, readers. Vote please! XD The time for voting is until chapters 13 or the 12****th**** Night.**

**Not so important: This is the last chapter for the first part of the story (don't ask, I don't even know this story have any part at all) Pureblood Princess/Wheel of Fate/Avenger whatever you want to call this part. We still have two more parts—Revealed Memory and Conclusion. Each will be around five to ten chapters. XD Or less.**

**Reviews thanks and reply: ben4kevin**, **Pri-Chan 1410**, **sairakanzaki**, **Love332, Bluii, Brookie cookie17, and Starry Night** (Oh… I didn't noticed that I end that as cliffhanger… -w- *guilty smile* Oh my, you flatter me! *blushing in happiness* I hope you will enjoy this story until the very end. *bows* And I will… tried to update faster and give our boys an happy ending *killed by Kaname and Zero*

**If not for you guys, this story not going to come until this far! Thanks for reading, giving attention, and loving my baby—readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters (not a word), ECT.**

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_**NINTH DREAM:**_

_**Wheel of Fate**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

The deep of hell.

As a vampire, Zero's life was hell. Dark and overwhelming.

Too much to take. Too much to bear.

The change… as a hunter, to be the hunted.

The mocking eyes of the other Hunters. The hatred and accusation directed solely on him. The blame and fear because he was still alive—although he became vampire, the most despised being for them—while the rest of his family were death.

Death?

All of them?

How about Ichiru, then?

Zero didn't want to believe that Ichiru was already death. He wouldn't. Shizuka would paid tenfold if she killed Ichiru. Abandoned him.

Leave Ichiru…

It wasn't his fault. Wasn't Ichiru' fault either.

He wanted to believe that. Wanted to believe that both of them were innocent on this.

But why there was something deep inside him… whispered and whispered. Put the guilt and blame on himself? Why there was something inside him that refused to made him released the dark past of his?

He always wanted to scream. To lunge and cry and curled on a ball and…

Oh, everything was too much. Too much to take. Too much to bear.

He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to hurt Shizuka.

But why he couldn't?

She was there. Right in front of him. He only need to pull the trigger. He wanted to pull the trigger.

But his finger won't bulge.

He couldn't…

_That mocking eyes._

Hate! Hate! Hate!

He hate her. He hate her with passion. Hate her more than anything.

She always haunt him…

Why him? Why it has to be him?

At least, why she didn't kill him along with his parents? What he ever did to her to warrant this kind of punishment that worse than death?

"Ichiru…"

No. he wasn't going to blame Ichiru. He didn't want to blame Ichiru. He _won't._

It wasn't Ichiru' fault. It wasn't and never be.

He won't place the blame on Ichiru. He _couldn't_.

Because deep on his heart… he always blame himself and Shizuka.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"… How disgusting…" murmured Zero.

How disgusting it was… to be not only a vampire but considered servant too for the pureblood who killed his parents? How… very disgusting.

_[Those eyes… that gentle smile… that hand which reached for Zero…]_

"Who's disgusting?" Chairman suddenly appeared beside Zero, look curious.

Zero blinked—surprised because both of the Chairman's ninja-like ability and the sudden vision that come more and more often.

The silver haired Hunter didn't understand what the vision mean. And he did not want to understand. There were much more important things to dwell on than those visions that suddenly assaulted him.

… Zero didn't see how the Chairman's eyes narrowing in concern when the pale-blond man seeing the troubled expression on his face.

"… If I'm told that it is the Chairman's order, I've got no choice but to come…" said Zero—the fact that Zero hate this kind of gathering and how he wished to be anywhere but there left unsaid although both know it.

And because of that, Chairman can't help but smiling kindly at his adopted son. "You have a strong sense of duty," said the ex-hunter. "By the way, Kurenai Maria from the Night Class has become a total truant… you wouldn't know why, by any chance?"

The silver haired teenager blinked slowly at the Chairman who trailed slowly because the look in Zero' face. "… You really don't know anything, Chairman?" asked Zero, eyes not betrayed how suspicious the Prefect felt.

"I'm sorry. I am troubled because I don't get anything…"

But, before Zero could continued his interrogation, the sound of Yuuki' voice turn all their attention to the short teenager. "Oh, Zero! I didn't think you did be here before me!" exclaimed Yuuki, make Zero blinked in annoyance.

While Zero prone and even fond on getting late, he didn't want to be scolded by a girl who was late only to put pretty dress and make-up to please Kuran Kaname.

"We should be going too," said Yuuki after waving away her adoptive father. "It'd be nice if we could keep watch and enjoy the party at the same time, don't you think?"

_No. I don't think so._

But, instead saying that, Zero only sighed and said, "… You said you weren't looking forward to the dance party," said Zero lowly—almost mockingly.

Yuuki look surprised and almost flustered for a second or so before turned and walked away with a 'did I?' throw at Zero who only looked at the tiny teenager's back with disappointment.

Zero didn't know his sister figure was so cheap for Kuran Kaname. Free, even.

The Hunter almost thought that…

No. Don't.

Not again.

Zero don't know why he always had the urge to bashing Yuuki inside his head or aloud every times the girl did something to Kaname. For Kaname.

And since when the pureblood was _Kaname_ and no longer Kuran on Zero' head?

Shake his head and followed Yuuki, the boy start considered the option of go to psychiatry when he got the chance.

"Oh, Zero!"

Blinked out from his daze, Zero stopped right when Yuuki turned to him and fixed his tie. "Guys should fix themselves up! Just today!" scold Yuuki.

Wide eyed, Zero eyeing Yuuki. The act of fixing his tie somehow make him had a feeling that it was not supposed to be Yuuki. He wasn't supposed to look down at the one who fixed his tie. The hands should be larger. The fingers should be more elegant.

The soft voice should be deeper and sound more teasing than scolding.

"What? Are you going to complain when you are a Prefect?" asked Yuuki—pouting—misunderstood Zero surprised look as a sign that he would start complain.

Waving Yuuki' hands away, Zero started fixing his tie by his own—all the time looking away so he could complimented what the hell just happened to him—he didn't noticed until very late that Yuuki put the rose that supposed to be in her choker to his breast pocket.

"Here," Yuuki chukled. "Then if you just stop frowning, you would look gorgeous."

"…"

Staring at Yuuki, Zero didn't understand why the girl can always keep smiling. Why she can always look so annoyingly happy.

Then, instead of become too curious, Zero decided to ask.

Yuuki' answer surprised him. There was no other words for that.

He was surprised. And angry.

And strangely happy.

"Maybe because… I want Zero to smile too…"

Although Zero knew… only because Yuuki always smiling and smiling…

It didn't mean Zero tempted to smile too.

_Wrong._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero didn't noticed the magenta eyes that followed him ever since he stepped inside the ball room. Didn't noticed how the owner of those eyes clenched his fists when he saw Yuuki fixed Zero' tie. Didn't noticed the jealous gaze of Kuran Kaname.

Sighed, Kaname start turned away and walking to balcony—waving away all of his followers' concern. His only attention fixed on Zero who looked distracted.

When he was already safe and alone in the balcony, Kaname sighed again and looked down at the ground under him.

Kaname was… disappointed.

Not only Yuuki toke away his place beside Zero… not only feed Zero with her blood… she toke away the pleasure of fixing Zero' tie—and Zero' appearance in general—from Kaname' hands too.

Thousand years ago… only Kaname able to come near enough that neck to fixed the silver haired vampire's collar and tie.

And when Zero always appeared so messy after everything… Kaname toke great pleasure on knowing than only he—and Zero' parents—ever had the chance to fixed that teenager's appearance.

But knowing that that also being stolen from him…

Take a deep breath, Kaname looked up at the sky.

At the moonless sky.

"Zero," whispered Kaname. "… Mine."

"Kaname-senpai…!"

Scolded his expression to a pleased smile, Kaname slowly turned around to face his little sister. "Good evening, Yuuki," said Kaname softly. "I am happy that you are wearing the dress."

Blushed, Yuuki said, "Ah, yes. I wanted to said how thankful I am for the dress—" And as if she wanted to hide the Disciplinary Committee' badge—Kaname don't know why exactly, although he had his suspicion—Yuuki quickly brought her hands behind her body and bowing lowly. "—Thank you!"

Kaname looked at the little girl with blank expression.

He couldn't help it. Couldn't help the feeling of unexplained hate and jealously at the teenager that he supposed to love. At the sister who toke everything away from him.

But… inside his heart Kaname knew he shouldn't felt this way. It wasn't Yuuki' fault. The girl didn't know anything.

Didn't understand anything.

If anything… everything were Kaname' own fault.

But… but still…

Looking up past Yuuki's head and the crowd inside the room, Kaname gazed at Zero who stared blankly at their general direction.

Kaname want nothing more but walked to the silver haired teenager and brought him near with a hug.

"Is something wrong?" Kaname said instead, addressing Yuuki. "You look weird, Yuuki."

"… Eh…" Yuuki said, surprised, while framed her face using both hands.

Chuckled at his little sister and junior' silly act, Kaname decided to have pity for her—like he always does—and instead offering an compliment. "I am just kidding," said Kaname softly. "You are pretty. That dress looks really nice on you."

Looking at Yuuki' pleased blush, Kaname wondered if he should send Zero something too. Not that the Hunter would wear anything from him…

"Would you dance with me?" asked Kaname, tried to shoving away those unwanted thought that came more and more often than he likes in the presence of the little girl that he promised to protect. "In return of that dress…"

And although Kaname grabbed Yuuki' hand… the one he wanted to dance with… the hands he wished to cover with his own…

Was Zero…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero didn't know why. But… looking at those two danced together…

He couldn't help but felt his chest tightened uncomfortably.

… Zero could swear Kuran Kaname' eyes often locked at his own in mocking manner, thought.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero didn't realized that those eyes screamed only longing. Screamed only love for him. Silently begged for Zero to stepped down and take Kaname' hand again…

But… but Kaname knew more than to entertain those wishful thinking.

Although the pain in his chest knowing that Zero looking for Yuuki and not him that refused to leave was another matter all together.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Those lilac eyes clouded when it continued to gaze on the scenes in the balcony.

The unfamiliar feeling of a whole different kind of anger and disappointed ate Zero from inside. Only…

Only…

Zero only didn't know for and at who his feelings were.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kaname only stared when Yuuki break away from his embrace and running away.

Kaname did nothing to stop her. She was an important pawn to get Zero back.

And… if it going to danger her…

To protect Zero, Kaname would do almost everything.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

When Zero looked at the balcony again, he only saw Kuran Kaname who leaned and looked down at the ground under. Alone.

And Zero, despite of everything, felt worried for his sister figure' safety. Worried enough that he ran to where Kaname stood and asked the pureblood what happened to Yuuki. Not noticed the storm brewing inside the older vampire.

Neither Zero ever noticed the disappointed on Kaname' eyes nor how those lips turned down slightly on an almost unnoticeable frown.

"… I have told you what your role is…" Kaname said.

Zero eyes widened slightly—an unmistakable heartache, although he didn't know the reason, appeared.

"… That you are Yuuki' shield…" Kaname said again, the hand that rested on the top of balcony balling to fist and tightened—again—unnoticed by Zero. "You can't be forgetting it."

Zero' frown deepened. He felt that there was something off about this. Something off about Kaname' voice. Something off about… his own feeling.

But, ignoring that, Zero looked away from Kaname and start running, jumping down the balcony and leave Kaname who only look at his back.

Leaving Kaname whose anger at himself… at Zero… at Shizuka… at Yuuki… was almost uncontrollable and cracked the glass beside where the pureblood stood.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Ichijou Takuma noticed his friend's aura screamed anger.

The blond knew the reason…

Yet, he didn't know.

Kaname was unpredictable lately—no. Kaname was always been unpredictable. But, if things concerned Zero… Ichijou couldn't do anything but wandering why Kaname always toke the most painful and wild way for himself.

Looked at Kaname whose gaze looked hollow and pained—at Kaname who said that he did this to avoid doing something more foolish—Ichijou couldn't help but think that his friend was an biggest idiot on the matter of love.

If only Kaname said something to Zero…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kaname don't know what happened. No. It was more… more to Kaname didn't know why he felt like this.

He was not supposed to felt the disappointed and jealously. He supposed to be prepared of this.

But, seeing Zero quickly ran after Yuuki was harder than he first expected.

The pain that piercing his chest when he gazed at Zero' retreating back was almost too much. The anger at Yuuki—at Zero… at himself…

He almost couldn't control his aura and the glasses near his head cracked to the point of almost shattering completely.

"Kaname... why you did this?" Ichijou asked, his green eyes gleaming with worry.

At that time, Kaname wanted nothing more but to run after Zero. But… Kaname knew that that really selfish. Really foolish.

That simple action of running after Kiryuu Zero just going to shattered the already fragile plan to dust. Just like glass.

"So I am… not going to do something foolish," said Kaname slowly—defeated.

Kaname only need to be had more patience.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero pointed Bloody Rose at Yuuki who stood protectively in front of Shizuka. "That woman… will save me?" asked Zero, glared at both the pureblood and his sister figure.

"That's right. If I keep my end of bargain… are you listening Zero?" Of course Zero bloody listened to her. What other option did Zero had? But that not mean Zero going to give up. Oh, naïve Yuuki…

Drinking that woman blood?

Oh. Of course Zero knew. To avoid become a Level E, a turned human have to drink the 'Master' blood. That one of the simple fact that every Hunters knew.

But Zero would not surrender. There were reasons why Zero opted to kill Shizuka.

Not that naïve Yuuki will understand.

Pureblood were arrogant, selfish being. There were no proofs that Shizuka will keep her end of bargain. And proud Zero has more than enough pride to not just kneeling in front of Shizuka and admit defeat.

Zero still had to avenge his parents.

And the fact that Zero wasn't planning to continue his life as this… this disgusting creature.

"… Because this way, I can save you," said Yuuki, earnestly looking at Zero.

Anger consumed Zero.

Yuuki had no right to did all of this. Zero… zero didn't want to be saved.

Not like this, at least.

"Even if this story about drinking her blood is true…" said Zero, moved Artemis away with the back of his hand. "I can do that after I kill you halfway, can't it, Shizuka?"

If anything, Shizuka calm smile burned Zero hatred more than it already was

"Move, Yuuki!" snarled Zero.

How could Yuuki? Yuuki didn't understand anything. Didn't understand Zero' feeling. Didn't understand how Zero life _was_.

Why Yuuki had to interfered? Why? Why she had to be a burden?

Grabbed both Yuuki's hands when she tried to 'tame' him, Zero screaming angrily, "Why are you stopping me? I…"

No… don't look at him like that…

No…

No…

That gaze…

_["Zero… please don't…"]_

"You are tamed by her… fool."

Then, suddenly… Zero couldn't move.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kaname only could watch. Only could stare when the events unfold in front of his eyes.

Only could watch when Yuuki… Yuuki foolishly offer herself to Shizuka. Only could watch when Shizuka controlled Zero… drank his blood…

Kaname couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't continue to watch Zero' misery.

That why… that why when Zero start shooting his legs, Kaname start to retreating to the room he knew Shizuka stayed.

_His_ old room when the Night Class first founded, ironically.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero shaking his hand free from Yuuki' hold, gaze determinedly focused on Shizuka.

Zero didn't care about Yuuki' feeling anymore. How could he, when Yuuki tried to stop him from did the thing he always want to do? His reason to life so far.

If he didn't… couldn't kill Shizuka now… he didn't know what he was going to do.

The silver haired Hunter couldn't do this…

If he couldn't…

"I'll finish everything," growled Zero while he kept shooting at Shizuka.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_The wheel of fate started moving again._

_The wheel that paused hundreds of years ago…_

_Stopped moving… waiting for the silver light to shine once again before finally able to move._

_And the one that the fate waited for was already here…_

_A diamond that smeared with blood… the beautiful lilac flower that hidden inside the brick…_

_Kuran…_

_Kiryuu…_

_The reason for Kaname to continue to life…_

_That soft smile…_

_That beautiful lilac eyes…_

_That bittersweet blood…_

_Kaname' one and only love. Kaname' only reason to continue walking._

_One drop of tear. Two drop of tears…_

_One petal… two petals…_

_The flower withering and gone…_

_Then the seed… hidden and ugly start to blooming once more to the beautiful flower it once was…_

_The snows that fly down to earth and grazed it with whiteness…_

_The moon that shone brightly…_

_Those beauties were nothing._

_Nothing compared to him. Nothing compared to the one man that able to stop even the wheel of fate from rolling._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Ichiru… only want the best for Zero.

Ichiru didn't want his Zero… his most beloved twin brother to be tainted like the other Hunters.

Ichiru didn't know why their parents set on making Zero a Hunter…

Zero… Zero…

And not Ichiru.

Zero was loved. Loved by Kaname-_nii_… loved by Touga-_sensei_… loved by Kurosu-_san _… loved by their parents… loved by everyone…

And Zero who was like that… who loved by everyone… loved Ichiru more than anything.

Anything… if Ichiru didn't considered Kaname who wiped away completely from Zero' memory.

Kaname who wanted Ichiru to be Zero's memory… to be the one to… remember everything for Zero.

That why… that why although Ichiru couldn't said anything in front of the outsider—Kurosu Yuuka or Yuuki or Yuuko, whatever her name was—he only wanted Zero to came with him and Shizuka.

Leave Kaname who only brought pain to his beloved twin.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Shizuka-_sama_ change my fate… the vampire who have that kind of power is like God, isn't it?"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

But the wheel of fate still moved… slowly and surely.

Everything going to changed. Going to disappeared…

Kaname would make sure that everything… going to turn out like how Zero once dreamt on.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Maybe I will do the same thing as you did, Shizuka."

If… if it was Zero who was killed…

If it wasn't Shizuka' fiancé but Kaname' own… Kaname know that he would do the almost exacts thing Shizuka did until now. Kaname know he would does almost everything to get his revenge… to get more power.

Because…

"I am similar with you… I did this only for myself."

For himself. Because Zero was part of Kaname. Because all Kaname did was for Zero.

Kaname… killed Shizuka because he hates her…

Kaname hate Shizuka.

Yet, in the same time, he pitied and sympathized the Pureblood Princess.

The silver haired woman was… pitiful. She was tainted, broken, and mad. She was… chained since her birth. The reason of her life was to be the perfect doll.

But, that didn't mean Kaname had any neither guilt nor shame on killing the woman. No. Not at all.

The woman killed those persons; take Ichiru away… tainted Zero.

That why, when Kaname' hand piercing Shizuka' body, the Pureblood Prince only felt a sense of relief.

"… But, you don't look too surprised," whispered Kaname, staring almost blankly at the back of the woman's silver hair.

"Yes," replied Shizuka. "Because I have the mind to take away your life too… with different method."

_[Drops of blood…_

_A dagger made from diamond pierced the silver haired man' chest…_

_Mad laughter from the dark-blond haired vampire who stood smugly in front of the other vampire who slowly shattered like broken glass…_

_Anger…_

_Anger…_

"_SHIRABUKI!"_

_Snarl…_

_Anger…_

_Darkness…_

"_Good bye, Kaname…"_

"_No! No Zero!"_

_Sadness…_

_And the only thing leave for Kaname was the need to avenge Zero. To be able to free them… so he could meet Zero once again.]_

"For now, that girl only a pawn," said Kaname.

Shizuka, albeit the predicament she was in, still able to smirk smugly. "For now, hm?" said Shizuka.

Kaname only stared blankly at Shizuka. At the woman who toke the last thing Kaname could call his family. The one who take away his most precious Zero.

Yes. For now Yuuki was only a pawn. A pawn to get Zero back. A pawn to make sure Zero remain alive. Something Kaname able to throw away if needed.

But in the same time, someone Kaname had to protect…

Because Yuuki was still his important little sister.

"… Shizuka. I will… take your life. I will protect Yuuki…" _Will protect Zero… will safe him… will make his dream come true… _"… With all my power."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Zero was Kaname'. And Kaname was Zero'._

_They were… always supposed to be together._

_At least, that was what Kaname think._

_They were one. They were two. They were different. They were the same._

_The dark and the light._

_They both live in darkness. They both live in the light._

_One year. Ten years. One hundred years. One thousand years…_

_They were supposed to have eternity._

_But… but…_

_Zero was death that time… leave Kaname alone… make Kaname lost on his need to avenge the Purebloods who dare to kill Zero._

_And when 'that woman' died too… Kaname lost all his reason to life._

_He only wanted to sleep, then. But Rido had to wake him up._

_On one part, Kaname was angry. On the other part, Kaname was happy to be awakened._

_Because… because…_

_Because Zero was reborn again._

_But what Rido did was unforgivable. That man…_

_Broke the fate of Purebloods._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"I will not waste your life," said Kaname. "… I will destroy… the thing you hate. The thing that… messing our fate as Pureblood."

The thing that separated Kaname from Zero once again.

The think that… Shizuka and Kaname mutually hate. The reason of all their grief… the reason of all their problem… the source of all hate.

"The Pureblood that drink the pure blood… along with the new power you got… the future full of bad luck will grace you. The only end you have later… only an eternal darkness… Kaname."

Kaname only dropping his head a little and smiling faintly. "I already know…"

_But… I will take that if that mean I can… be together with Zero again._

_If… that mean I can make him happy again._

_I don't care… if… I am going to lost everything._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"I only don't want Zero die."

_["You promised me you are not going to leave me!"_

"_No! Zero! No! Don't die!"_

"… _We will meet again…"]_

Zero felt something squashed his hearth. Something… something sad. Something painful. Something forgotten…

Zero knew he already made someone crying. Made someone… had to let him go.

Knew?

What going on…?

Zero didn't know.

He… he never felt like this before.

What wrong with him?

That why he hugged Yuuki tightly. Because Zero don't understand what happened. Because something inside him screamed that… that someone needed him. Need Zero.

Someone that Zero didn't remember. Someone that Zero let go because Zero own selfishness.

"I will be back."

And that word not only for Yuuki. Not only for the girl.

But for the man who begged — cried, even—on Zero' dream.

The man who… Zero once promised to meet again.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**Footnote: So, I was accepted in University without have to take exam. Yay! *dance dance* And on Japanese Literature to boot! So, yeah. I have a long holiday, kill me now because I only have one month leave from four months holiday and I only able to wrote around 4k words for this chapter. I hope university not going to kill me. QAQ If it did kill me… yeah. Kill me now. (-w-)a No, I take back. Don't kill me. Just help me pray that I won't be buried under anything (work, project, and—god forbid—soil!) I hope you enjoy this chapter~ Next chapter "Protect You". I am going to said "more review faster chapter" but that going to be a lie. Admit it, I am a LIAR! QAQ A liar that can't keep her promise! So… so… *sobs* I will appreciated it if your reviewing, but if you didn't… I perfectly understand. *play the "I am pitiful, give me your pity" act* #killed by Zero and Kaname**

**So… yeah. That rant above is just a poor excuse of reason if the next chapter pop out next year or so…**


	11. Tenth Dream: Protect You

_**Warning: Like usual. Desu? XD (Sorry can't reply reviews here. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows so far. Please continue to support this story!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri-sensei.**_

_**Beta Reader: nightfayte (WHY Y U NO WRITE IT? XD)**_

_._

_~*~o~*~o~*~_

"_I will be back."_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_**TENTH DREAM:**_

_**Protect You**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"_I will be back."_

Zero… always promised that to Kaname. Zero _would_ come back, that was what Kaname always believed.

The past… what did it look like…?

Was Kaname willing to remember? Did he even want to remember?

Kaname… always tried to bury his memories of the past as much as he could. Especially the time of Zero's death.

Kaname _does_ try. But that didn't mean he was successful in not remembering.

Kaname can still remember how Zero's body slowly lost its usual warmth. Can still remember how those lilac eyes lost its focus before disappearing under the lowering lids.

Kaname can still remember the sensation of Zero's body breaking… disappearing into thousands… millions…of pieces – _like glass_ – before becoming a pile of dust.

That was the last time Kaname ever shed tears.

When was the first time Kaname cried?

Was it when he was still a mere boy and his parents threw him away because he was not _normal_? No… Kaname… had already been no more than an emotionless doll at that time.

Kaname… Kaname can't remember… but…

Kaname can still remember the warmth of Zero, when he had first cradled him in his hands. Kaname can still remember how the smile slowly spread across his face, when he watched the emotionless baby in his hands.

Kaname still can remember every laugh and every tear that Zero brought to him in his life.

But… no more than that…

Really?

No. Kaname is lying.

He can remember a lot of things… more than he is comfortable with.

He can still remember the vampire from the Shirabuki family, who came and assassinated Zero that night.

Kaname can still remember… the reasons why he… no… why _they_ killed Zero.

Reasons…

How Kaname hated that word.

Reason… reason… reason…

That Shirabuki hated Zero since the very beginning, because of Zero's haughty nature and the fact that Zero was much older _and_ stronger than _that man_, who was the son of the original Shirabuki couple, born after Kaname—meaning that the man was much younger than both Zero and Kaname, thus why Zero always looked down at him, other than the fact that the boy was _much_ more annoying than Zero himself. The other reason… those vampires called themselves _high-class_ vampires… they, who wanted to overturn the Kuran's legality… they, who… tried to find a way to kill their own kind.

Kaname hated them… hates them…

Fortunately, those vampires were not as intelligent as they pretended to be. They believed that the reason Kiryuu Zero could be killed so easily, was because they used a sword crafted from diamond. They never knew that Zero was already severely wounded from his fight with previous purebloods. Also, the fact that the diamond used to make the sword had accidentally been mixed with some blood from the maker, who was a pureblood. A fact that Kaname himself knew only after a hundred years of research.

Kaname also tried to find a way to kill his own kind—to kill the ones that had tried… and succeeded in assassinating his Zero.

Kaname knows that vengeance is strong motivation. That it was the reason—other than his love for Zero—that kept it alive for so long… Long enough to meet Zero again…

Kaname doesn't really care… He doesn't really care about the fact that Zero can't remember him—_yet_.

Kaname is scared… but… but when the time comes… no matter what might happen, he would make himself forcefully release the seal that their parents, himself and the chairman had placed on the silver haired Hunter when he was still a mere baby.

… Although… although if Zero hated him even more after being given back his memories and power, and… and also the fact that Zero was the very being that the silver haired Hunter claimed to hate…

Kaname would… definitely try his best to keep walking, so he could be together with Zero again.

After all, Kaname only wants to protect him. Something that Kaname had already failed countless times before.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"_Zero… His name is Zero…"_

"_I will protect you, Zero…"_

"_Zero, please wait for me."_

"_Hey… it's so lonely without you…"_

"_Will you come back?"_

"… _I love you…"_

"_Welcome back, Zero…"_

"_My… loved one…"_

"_Promise me, Zero."_

"_Don't leave me! Damn it! Don't leave me, Zero!"_

"_You promised me! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone! Don't go!"_

Those words…

Zero doesn't know why he keeps hearing those kinds of words from nowhere…

That man's voice… was so familiar and yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

Who is he…? Zero wonders.

Was he one of his parents' friends? An unknown uncle maybe?

But… no.

Zero knows that's not true.

Who…? He wonders.

Why… why did it seem like something inside of him didn't want him to run after Shizuka?

Why?

But he has to do this.

This is the reason he continues to live… he can't let this chance disappear so easily.

So, ignoring the tug in his mind, Zero opened the door to where he can smell Shizuka's blood—_and froze_.

"I…chiru…?"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

It would be better if this is only a nightmare…

If this is only a dream…

_If this was not real…_

Ichiru… his beloved brother…

Tainted with red… with that cursed blood…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"… You killed her, Zero… You killed her… You and this Cross Academy…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Ichiru wanted his brother to find peace.

Ichiru wanted Zero to stop running after that woman's shadow and die because of that.

And that was why… although he knew that the one who killed his Shizuka-sama was not Zero, but Kaname… although he _knows_ that he should tell Zero the truth…

"But, if I did that… nii-san will… will lose all reason to live," whispered Ichiru to the night. "I wish… I wish that with this… even for a bit… nii-san can find peace…"

"… You are a good boy, Ichiru."

"…." Ichiru exhaled sharply but didn't turn around.

"Kaname-nii…" He finally says to the dog who sat peacefully behind him. "… I still hate you, you know."

"… I know," the black dog didn't open his mouth, but Kaname's voice issued from the dog nonetheless. "But you also know that the one you should kill is not me. The one that that should be, is the one who… destroyed our life. My family and yours… Shizuka and her lover…"

"… I understand." Ichiru murmured while turning around. "… That's why, Kaname-nii… please… about nii-san…"

"You don't need to ask, Ichiru. Do what you have to do."

"Yes."

"… But come back alive. I… and Zero will love to have you back."

"… I am sorry, Kaname-nii. Please protect Zero."

"I will. Take care… little brother…"

And the dog changed into hundreds of bats and flew away—leaving Ichiru gazing at the quickly disappearing forms with determined eyes.

Cleaning the blood in his mouth using the sleeve of his coat, those lilac eyes briefly fluttered shut, before the owner too blended into the shadows and disappeared.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"It's over… isn't it…? This game with you… Shizuka-san…"

_._

"_How pitiful… little boy…"_

"_You are the 'Madly Blooming Princess' who grew up in a cage…?"_

"_Born as the next leader of the Kuran clan… how pitiful…"_

_._

"You too… are pitiful, Shizuka-san…"

We_ all _are_…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero didn't need… didn't need protection.

Kaname was always afraid… always… always afraid that he would have no more reason to stay by Zero's side.

Before, he knew that he would not be thrown away if he was strong… because people would need his power.

But Zero…

He was… he doesn't need Kaname's power.

So… so Kaname is scared…

Scared… that Zero would be able to walk away from him easily.

Also… the fact that Zero was hot-headed and strong-minded with a pride that enveloped even Kaname's…

Kaname… wants to protect Zero.

So now… now…

Now is the time.

Kaname _hope_s that now is the right time.

Kaname has always wanted to protect Zero…

Now, he will certainly do it right.

Because even Ichiru had asked him to. And Kaname… had no wish to disappoint the younger and weaker twin.

Ichiru's happiness… is Zero' happiness, after all.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

There is something strange…

Something that Zero doesn't understand…

When Yuuki playfully bit his neck, there is a strange feeling that made him push Yuuki away instantly.

It wasn't like he was traumatized or anything about being bitten.

There is just something… something inside of Zero… that if Zero looked back at now, he realized it had always been there, even when Shizuka had bitten him those two times in the past.

Something wrong.

Like he was… repulsed. Like he didn't want it to happen… but _how_?_ Why_?

Why did he… no, something _inside_ of Zero…

Didn't want anyone to come near his neck?

Like… like his neck was something… something that…

.

_Something precious and already claimed, willing only to be bitten by a certain someone…_

_Right?_

_Right, my beloved Zero…?_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Watching Aidou, who stood rigid behind Kain who was reporting to Kaname about what they had found, the pureblood knew that Aidou knew who the _real_ killer of Hiou Shizuka was.

"I see." Kaname said, deciding to ignore Aidou for the time being.

After all… both Aidou and Kain… had already agreed to protect Zero from the shadows.

"The reason as to why Kiryuu-kun would want to kill that woman is clear enough…" Kaname said clearly—purposely avoiding his followers' eyes, because if he didn't… they would see how much he wanted to defend Zero. How much… he _loved_ Zero. "But… I don't think… Kiryuu-kun is a foolish enough person to do that…"

It was better not to raise any suspicion of him being the killer for now… as much as he wanted to confess in his followers, he couldn't.

But… knowing that Zero was suspected… knowing that someone thought Zero was that stupid…

No… Kaname knows that Zero would've killed Shizuka if he had been given the chance. But… Kaname didn't want… _wouldn't let_ Zero be cursed like that.

After all, a pureblood… that killed and then devoured another pureblood's blood and flesh would be cursed for eternity and… like Shizuka had said… wherever he went… only darkness would accompany him.

But, Kaname doesn't mind the dark. If…if it meant that he could have the power to change fate…

Kaname wasn't actually sure… wasn't sure if he wanted Zero's happiness or to be loved by Zero or to be by Zero's side again. If anything, Kaname is selfish… and he wants all of those things. Even though he knows that it is impossible… he still…

Was he not allowed to dream?

Was he… not allowed a happy ending and was instead doomed to stay forever alone?

… Without Zero by his side?

Kaname knows that he is not perfect. No one is. Not even his beloved Zero.

But, despite all of that, he only wished that… for once… to have enough power to protect him. To protect Zero.

If he was able to do that… maybe he would find another definition for perfection.

Back then, Zero had died for Kaname. So… maybe now… he could die for Zero…

But, would that… make Kaname happy?

No.

It is… hard.

"Zero… I love you… more than anything in this world…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

The sound of the wind… the rustling of the leaves…

Kaname looks outside the window with a grim expression. His heart beats fast and phantom pain attacks his neck. Smiling sourly to himself, the Pureblood Prince turns around to face his followers.

"Hello, everyone." Kaname begins slowly. "Will you all listen to my request?"

_I will protect you… even if I have to endanger other peoples' lives…_

"With pleasure… Kaname-sama…"

"Kaname-sama… Are you really…?" Muttered Ruka, disbelief clear on her beautiful face, while Ichijou's gaze watched Kaname with understanding shining in his green eyes.

Kaname smiled slightly, he doesn't really care… as long as…

_Zero will be safe… I swear…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Akatsuki… Why do you think Kaname-sama let Kiryuu become the main suspect?" Asked Aidou, looking at his cousin. "Don't you remember… Kiryuu was… no… _is_ his fiancé?"

"… I also don't understand," the flame-user answers, eyes closed. "I know… you know something that I don't. But this… why do you think…?"

"Maybe… because Kaname-sama loves him too much?"

"Hanabusa, I don't understand this."

"Me neither, actually. Purebloods… are complicated beings."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_I am not scared of death. Not anymore, at least._

_To be honest, I welcome death. I'm… waiting for death._

_There is no better judgment. No harsher… or easier way to escape than through death._

_Death is… for me…_

_Not something strange or frightening, to be honest. I don't know since when, but the concept of death is long forgotten to me. I am waiting for it. It is like… like I am longing to die._

_For more than one reason._

_That is why, when the time comes—instead of being scared… I will be more angry and curious at who was stupid enough to sentence me to this kind of "punishment"._

_I am waiting for death. But I will NOT die by their hands. I will_ not_ accept that kind of death. I will die proudly, not in the hands of lowly vampires… not because they order me to._

_I am far more 'important' than that._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_**["For me, Zero is someone very important. I know this sounds very out of character, but Zero… do you know that you are the one who brings light to my dark life? I… I don't know how I will be able to live without you. Zero, you know… this is… this… hurts. I love you. I can say clearly and proudly that I need you, that … you are the one most important to me. That is why… please, don't leave me alone. I will… do anything for you. You will do anything for me. This feeling is mutual. For me, Zero is important, and for Zero, I am also important. We are equals in that regard. So please, don't worry… don't ever worry…"]**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero doesn't understand…

_Can't_ understand…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero can't do this. He can't fight the lowly Senate dogs while protecting Yuuki. That girl would have to _go_ if she didn't want both of them to die here. But…

Yuuki is kind. She is soft-hearted.

But it is also clear that she is weak… both physically and mentally.

"I can't do that!" Yuuki stubbornly replies when Zero orders her to go.

In that instant, Zero knew that if someone or something did not magically come to help them… it would be their ends.

.

Suddenly, as if answering Zero's doubt about the possibility of Yuuki and himself coming out alive, one of the Senate dogs crumbled into a pile of dust that quickly blew away—making all of them pause in surprise and see most of the Night Class members circling around them with a dangerous aura.

Feeling threatened because they were outnumbered—not to mention Kaname was slowly approaching them from behind a tree—the Senate dogs quickly go down to their knees while exclaiming their superiors name.

"… But, to only protect the rumor about the Pureblood… why must Kiryuu-kun have the death sentence?" Kaname says softly—but dangerously.

No one noticed, but his eyes flashed with a dark hatred—the same hatred that was always being pushed back into the deeper recesses of his mind after he finally noticed that he couldn't get Zero back even after killing and killing almost every vampire that came his way, in order to avenge the death of his fiancé.

"Kaname-sama… we cannot finish our work in front of your highness, because Kaname-sama is a Pureblood vampire… Please retreat with your vampires, Kaname-sama," Asked one of the vampires—his already pale face paling further and sweat dripping down the side of his neck.

"Can you not touch my important school…" Asked Kaname with an even more soft and dangerous voice.

_I will _not_ let you hurt him…_

"The Senate dogs…" Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly when he whispered the words, disgust clear in his voice.

_Are they forgetting just _who_ they are trying to eliminate? Who this silver-haired hunter's fiancé is? Zero is mine… always has been mine… and I will not let anyone…_

And just like that, the hand of the vampire who _dared_ to talk back to Kaname is cleanly separated from his body.

"…" The wavy haired vampire's wine eyes suddenly changed to blood red, anger also clear in his usually calm aura. With his fangs clearly bared, Kaname ordered, "Get out of here."

_And don't you dare come back…_

_Don't you taint this school…_

_Don't you _dare_ hurt my beloved…_

"Kaname-sama, we will report this to the senate… The fact that you protected Kiryuu Zero…"

Ignoring the parting words of the dogs—Kaname focused his attention on Zero, his eyebrows forming a slight crease before he schools it back into his neutral expression when he sees how Yuuki's hand clenches tightly to Zero' sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asks vaguely.

He wanted to direct the question to Zero—to the man who had been fighting for both Yuuki and himself and also questioning the fact that he was still not fully healed from all the damage he may have received from his encounter with Shizuka. But knowing how stubborn Zero is, Kaname knew that his concern would be interpreted as mocking—even when Zero still remembered him, the silver haired teenager had absolutely _hated_ it, when people doubted him like that.

So, swallowing his real feelings, Kaname will settle with having one of them—either one of them—answering his question. That was why he looked at Yuuki…

Because if he looked at Zero now…

He would not be able to stop himself… would not be able to keep his neutral expression from slipping out of place, to be replaced by something that was undoubtedly an expression of worry. And everything would come to an end, just like that.

"Kaname-sempai, there is no reason for them to kill Zero!" Yuuki cries with her worried expression.

"I know," Kaname says softly.

_There is no one who knows about that better than myself…_

"… Don't worry," Kaname murmurs softly, fingering his little sister's brown locks.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Zero asks, hostility clear in his voice—as well as hate and distrust that Kaname can easily pick out from the flood of emotions that flashed in Zero's lilac eyes.

_If only you knew, Zero…_

"… Simply that I cannot let this happen."

Something clenched painfully inside Kaname's heart. Kaname was sure that something inside of him was breaking _again_ because of this.

But… Kaname can't help it.

It's his own fault… right?

He still did not have a strong enough resolution to break Zero's memory and power seal and get everything over and done with.

Because when it came to Zero, Kaname was a coward.

Kaname was always….

"They want my schoolmate and will kill the one who is _my kin_ without any real reason…" Kaname says slowly, heart beating slightly faster than normal.

_I just can't…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kaien doesn't know what he should do. It was all a part of Kaname's plot to let Shizuka come into the Academy, but Kaien still doesn't know how he could save both Zero and Kaname from the Senate's clutches.

He had failed to do that once and he _couldn't_ let it happen again now.

Kaien is… _afraid_ for both Zero and Kaname. The ex-Hunter is well-known for having no family. He was also known for being—like the Kiryuu—a vampire, and called the "Vampire without fangs". He has lived for years now—and he simply didn't know anymore.

It was the Kuran that gave him reason to smile. It was the Kiryuu who later provided him with the warmth of a family…

And it is the twin that made him realize how fun it was to have kids he could call his children. And it was also Kaname who showed him how fun it was to tease someone that he could consider his little brother.

Kaname… has been hurting for so long. So was Zero.

The two of them made quite a beautiful pair. Kaien knew that from first-hand experience. He knew how comfortable the two were around each other, only to be ripped apart by the Senate…

And now the Senate was acting up again.

And this time… Kaien would make sure to save both Zero and Kaname…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Yuuki-chan noticed that your aura's changing hey, Kaname," says Ichijou softly.

_Who cares?_

"What have you been doing, Kaname?"

Looking sharply at Ichijou, Kaname accidentally lets his aura flare up and damage the painting _and_ the wall, barely an inch from the blonde vampire's head.

"Hey! The wall!" exclaimed Ichijou, face pale, hand clutching his harshly beating heart.

It is clear that if Ichijou was a normal human—or _lesser vampire—_he would have had an instant heart attack by the way his heart actually stopped beating, only to begin again three times faster than normal.

"… Sorry. I still can't control this power. It's too… powerful. But it's alright… I will… adapt to this quickly." whispers Kaname—his wine colored eyes flashing with slight triumph.

With this, he will surely be able to protect Zero.

.

Kaname doesn't notice how Ichijou's eyes widen in concern.

.

There is something that Zero always remembers. A strange, happy feeling… the feeling that he remembers appearing when someone said that Zero was and always would be their most important person…

There was… someone that will _always_ keep Zero close to their heart as their most important person.

Zero doesn't know why that was important. Why having someone thinking _he_ is important meant so much to Zero.

The silver-haired Hunter knew that being considered precious was something that delighted every living being. But… Zero also knew that no-one craved it like he did.

Zero doesn't remember who…

But he knows that there was someone who always thought about Zero first.

Who?

Ichiru?

No.

His parents?

No.

Kaien?

No.

Yagari-sensei?

Definitely not.

Then, who?

Who is the one able to make Zero remember these odd, but blissful feelings of being someone precious? The feeling that Zero always remembers but never thought about much before this.

The feeling that he has to think about because he just _doesn't_ understand the being by the name of Cross Yuuki.

Zero doesn't understand what that girl thinks of him, or why she is so concerned about Zero.

Zero knows that she doesn't love him.

How can she, when all her attention is for that blood-sucker Kaname? (Again, Zero doesn't know why, but he is always _Kaname_ in his head.)

But Zero also knows that the girl's concern came from pity. Or just _like_.

Zero doesn't need those half-assed feelings that would only hurt him more in the end.

If Yuuki wanted to be concerned about him… if she wanted to sacrifice herself for Zero… she, at the very least, needed have to have some kind of _clear_ feeling for Zero.

The Hunter doesn't need pity. He doesn't want pity, he has too much of it already.

If Yuuki decided that she wanted to protect Zero in her own way… she had to give Zero the same happy feeling of when that unknown person from his vague past had thought of him.

Zero doesn't want to be second best.

Zero wants to be _the_ best. _The_ first.

So if Yuuki can't do just that… he doesn't need those unreasonable acts Yuuki pulled in the name of protecting or helping Zero.

Because even if Zero doesn't remember who or why, he is so sure that everything he feels is not merely an imagination…

Zero understands that it is not a lie.

The feeling that he remembers, but never dwells much upon…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"**Who am I to you?"**

"**You are someone very important to me, Zero."**

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Yuuki… Who do you think I am to you?"

When Yuuki looks confused and could not answer his question straight away, Zero simply smirked slightly—already anticipating that sort of reaction from her.

"Stop… doing unreasonable things for me." he said, not too kindly, but not too harshly either. "Can I not even count on you to do something as simple as that?"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kaname dislikes the dark corridor.

Kaname dislikes how his footsteps echo in the empty place far too loudly.

He is… so very _lonely_.

Opening his eyes slowly when he finally notices an aura that is very familiar to him—Kaname almost fails to school his pleasantly surprised face back into its usual mask of indifference. Mostly because Kaname is normally the one to seek out Zero to talk, and he would normally refuse to listen if he had the choice to.

"What do you need from me, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname inquired, glad that his voice didn't betray him.

"It was you, right?" asked Zero, glaring at Kaname, yet never fully turning to look at him.

.

_The silver haired male made a frustrated sound at the pan in front of him, before turning fully to greet Kaname back._

_._

_The small child looked up from whatever he had been looking at on the ground. The normally stoic expression changed into a wide smile and those sparkling lilac eyes turn their full attention to focus solely on Kaname._

.

While he looks at Zero, Kaname can't help but have his memories from both of their lives come rushing back. He can't help but feel slightly sadder again…

But he knows that Zero… no… he knows that _no-one_ will notice neither the longing nor sadness present in his eyes.

They never would, unless they knew exactly what they were looking for.

"The one who killed the woman that I wounded… The Vampire named Hiou Shizuka… It was you, right?"

Kaname noticed how the scowl on Zero's face deepened and had to restrain himself from doing something foolish, like leaning in and kissing the frown away from the slightly shorter teenager's forehead.

"I once heard that inside the blood and flesh of a Pureblood, lay something… powerful… So, did you get it?" Zero asked, almost snarling in his hatred.

_If only you knew, Zero… If only you knew why I want the power…_

"Ah, even though that blood can save you…" Kaname glanced at Zero, his displeasure easily noticed. "Sadly, you can't drink it. And I had already saved some for you too…"

_Maybe if you drink it…_

_Why Zero?_

_Was it Ichiru's fault for drinking it…? Or…_

.

"Why did you do that?" Zero shouted angrily.

Zero never understood how _his_ mind worked. He doesn't understand why everything in his life always seemed like it did and still is revolving around this being named Kuran Kaname.

How… he is still clueless, still doesn't understand the random dreams that keep attacking him and his mind.

Shaking his head softly, Kaname whispered something that Zero couldn't hear. But then, he looked up at the Hunter again, saying almost sarcastically, "I am very sorry about this Kiryuu-kun. But actually… I am always envying you, who is able to protect someone you hold dear."

Looking at Kaname in disbelief, Zero—again—didn't notice the hurt that flashed in those wine-colored eyes.

But Zero knew one thing for sure…

Kuran Kaname was hiding something. And that something _must_ have a connection with the strangeness that Zero had been feeling lately.

.

"You don't understand…" Kaname whispers, low enough so that only he would be able to hear the words.

.

"I envy you, who is able to protect someone you hold dear…"

_Because even now, I still can't protect you… Zero…_

_I am… sorry…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Zero… Kaname…"

_Don't worry anymore… I will… make sure that the two of you will be safe… and happy again. At least, from my side of the problem…_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Ichiou… do you forgot who Zero _is_?" asks Kaname dangerously. "You must remember who you are trying to kill. My… partnership with the Kiryuu will only end when the oath is broken—and that oath includes that I will stay at Cross Academy. So, do not try to touch my _fiancé _again…"

"… This… 'rebellion'," Ichiou finally says after a long tense silence under Kaname's sharp and watchful gaze. "…will be considered as something that never happened. The death sentence for Kiryuu Zero… will be _delayed_, as long as Kaname-sama stays at Cross Academy."

_[Kaname…_

_Kaname._

_Kaname…_

_Don't worry.]_

.

.

.**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**A/N:**_ To be honest, I can't wait to make Zero remember. *squeal* *squeal* Maybe in the next two chapters or so… KYA! IT WILL BE REALLY, REALLY FUN! 8D Hugs! Lots of hugs for our dear Kaname! D He has been suffering for so long, right? LET'S GIVE HIM HUGS!

PS: I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS! YAY! XD So spare your doubt! I know most of you are thinking that I dropped this, right? _RIGHT_? XD But well, I may be SLOW (like, really) on updating, but this will have an ending… somehow. And don't forget to vote about Ichiru! XD

**Random:**

-Le me when first writing φ(◎◎へ）

-Le me when first part finished φ(￣ー￣ )ノ

-Le me when I need to write the second part φ(°ρ°*)メ

-Le me when I finally get the hang of the chapter again 〆(・∀・＠)

-Le me when I WANT AND NEED to finish it but don't know how ミ●﹏ ミ φ（)´д`(） DIE

I KNOW I AM DEATH!


	12. Eleventh Dream: The Lost Hunter

**Warning: **OOC, slow plot, confusing chapter, Yuuki- bashing, spelling and grammar errors, my own craziness… and this chapter in general… (And I do hope people will read the bloody warning—especially the part about the grammatical errors.)

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri-sensei.**_

_**Beta Reader: **__**nightfayte**__**  
**_

_~*~o~*~o~*~_

"_No matter how long it'll take me, I will come back for you."_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_**ELEVENTH DREAM:**_

_**The Lost Hunter**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_He is trapped._

_Black…_

_Darkness…_

_There existed only nothingness and himself._

_He doesn't know where he is. He only knows that _here_ is not a safe place. Something evil lurked here, he knew that. But why was he here? And how?_

_Looking around, the silver haired male blinked slowly, a cold wind suddenly erupting around him. The loose jeans and plain T-shirt which he wore to bed didn't help to warm him, but the clothes made him strangely ethereal in the abyss that surrounded him. Eternal… and just… unattainable._

_The silver haired teen knows that he's dreaming. But he also has a feeling that it was the _usual_ dream. A dream where he was not sure how or why he could possibly dream. The dream that disturbs him._

_Suddenly, he can see a man standing in front of him. He has long since given up trying to speak to him. Long given up on understanding what kind of dream it actually was._

_But, at the very least, he wanted to know who the man was._

_And has always wanted to know._

"_This is nothing like that," the man says, wind blowing at his hair, but his face still shadowed by the dark. "It's not your fault, Zero…"_

"… _Zero is kind."_

"_Zero loves humans."_

"_But Zero loves me than anyone else. And I love Zero more than anyone else too."_

"… _For me, Zero is the most important."_

"_You told me not to worry… but you always make me worry…"_

"_So… please don't leave me. Please remember…"_

"_My dear, beloved Zero…"_

_Oo~~**~~oO_

He decided that the thing he wanted to do until the very end, was to not have anyone worry over him. He didn't want to be a burden.

He had already decided to keep walking. This road he walked upon, is the road he chose for himself—so he has no regret. Yuuki had no right to take it away from him. But he still wants to see Yuuki's smile.

And that was why he didn't want to hurt her. Because Yuuki is precious—as annoying as she was at times, she was like a sister to him.

And her smile always reminded him of someone. Someone important.

That warm… and gentle smile…

"Smile… even just a little…"

_**["Please smile. Don't worry, I'm fine."]**_

_**["Don't look like that, you should know my power better than anyone. Hey Kan—."]**_

_**[Please don't cry… don't cry… we'll meet again… so don't be sad… even just a little… please… please, smile for me…]**_

_**.**_

_**Kaname…**_

_**.**_

"_**If you say so… please smile for me too… Zero."**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

The long forgotten memory…

Ripples spread upon the once calm water…

One by one… the small rocks are being thrown at the formerly still pond.

The peaceful life is just a lie.

In this life, there is no one he can believe in. No one he can lean on.

He doesn't want to be betrayed. He will continue living—but betrayal will destroy him. If the people who he were important to him betray him…

If Yuuki betrayed him. If the chairman betrayed him. If sensei betrayed him.

…

Ichiru had already betrayed him.

He doesn't want to believe that. He wants to believe that Ichiru… deep inside his heart, still loves Zero. Still cares for Zero. Like how Zero still loves , even now.

Aside from Ichiru and… and humanity… he had never been betrayed before. He knew he was loved.

Deep inside his heart he wants to feel that again. To feel loved by someone.

The love unlike his parents'. Unlike Ichiru's. Unlike chairman's. Unlike sensei's. Unlike Yuuki's fragile one.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_._

_Four years ago… Yuuki would pet my hair until I fell asleep._

_And that… somehow makes me remember a feeling from long ago…_

.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that you're incompetent, it's just that the opponent is skillful," Zero says lightly while pattingYuuki's head.

Kaname, who was watching their exchange with barely hidden anger, turns his eyes away before saying coldly, "Just to remind you, Kiryuu-kun is also a suspect. You are a rare sample of hunter turned vampire, I wouldn't be surprised if you have special abilities," Kaname continued, glaring coldly at Zero in blind jealously.

It had been too much for Kaname lately. The time will come shortly, yet he still doesn't have the courage to break the seal. If Zero could unseal his memory by himself—as dangerous as that would be—Kaname wouldn't need to feel this conflicted.

But Kaname couldn't let that happen.

He… doesn't want Zero to be hurt.

But seeing Zero like this, casually conversing with Yuuki… Ignoring his existence…

That… hurt.

More than anything…

"I don't recall having any special abilities." Zero answered nonchalantly, while the chairman, witha distressed look, came to a stand and scolded the pureblood, indirectly pleading him to remember reason. "Kaname-kun!"

But, in a spur of stubbornness, Kaname kept glaring at Zero while continuing to speak to him coldly, "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Maybe you subconsciously attacked a human, yearning for her blood…"  
"Even though…" Yuuki suddenly says, cutting Kaname off. "Even though Kaname-senpai doesn't like Zero, I thought that you had accepted him… Do you honestly think that Zero attacked the girl?"

_No, but you won't understand my reason_, was written all over Kaname's face—although the hidden glare from the chairman was able to shut Kaname up.

"Yuuki, you make it sound like I attacked her," Zero says, his face showing confusion and disbelief.

"Just shut up, Zero," Yuuki bit back. "Fine, I'll find the real culprit and prove Zero's innocence!"

Kaname stared at Yuuki in irritation, while the girl naively ignored him and forcefully dragged Zero away.

.

"Kaname, you have to control your emotions better," the chairman says, leaning back on his chair tiredly. "What's wrong with you? It's unusual for you to lose control…"

"Chairman, you know what I did and why I did it." Kaname says simply.

"… I do. But I have no right to say anything. This is for the greater good… and I only want happiness for the both of you."

"You do understand what this will bring you."

"I have understood since long ago."

"Chairman."

"Kaname. Make him happy. Don't let him have that kind of expression ever again."

"…"

.

"I will try my best," he whispered to the night sky.

.

"_**Where did it go… that desire to kill?"**_

_**The blonde man smirked at him—but Zero only smirked back, cradling his heavily wounded arm. "It is always here," Zero said slowly. "You just won't able to see it, boy."**_

_**His attacker's handsome face twisted into an angry snarl, while he twisted the sword in his hand deeper into Zero's wounded leg. Zero only stayed silent, while keeping the cold smirk on his face. "Boy," Zero began again. "It is already my limit, but this, you must remember, is not your doing."**_

"_**Shut up you weakling."**_

"_**If I am weak, then you, young child, are nothing but the dust upon my shoes," Zero replied haughtily. "Remember your place, young child of the Shirabuki's. You shall find your place to die here."**_

_**.**_

_**And then he is in someone else's arms—broken beyond repair, yet still able to smirk at the man who cradled him.**_

"_**Zero…" that man was calling his name—and Zero can see the tears that poured down that man's face.**_

"_**Why do you cry…?" he asks. "You're not supposed to cry like this…"**_

_**.**_

_**And then darkness.**_

_**.**_

_**Blood…**_

_**Blood everywhere…**_

_**Shizuka… then Yuuki…**_

_**Yuuki… death…**_

_**Covered in blood**_

_**.**_

"**YUUKI!"**

… **Why do you cry…**

**Kaname…?**

_Oo~~**~~oO_

_I… want these gentle hands…_

_And this kind smile…_

_Even though I should not want such a thing…_

_._

_**No. Not these hands.**_

_**Not this smile.**_

_**Not this person.**_

_**.**_

"I'm sorry. Nevermind."

.

_Because you are not the one, Yuuki…_

_._

"_Do you know who I am… Kiryuu Zero…?"_

_._

"_I don't know. But you are someone important."_

_._

_And that person… that person who—strangely—reminded him of Kuran Kaname just smiled faintly—although Zero is still unable to recall how that man's face looked like, he is able to feel that smile. Was able to feel the gentle happiness, that was soft, much like the wind._

"_I am happy… but now… Now, you must wake up."_

_._

"_I am not the same. I am just a mere memory. It will be nice if you could remember… and accept me as I am now… My beloved…"_

_._

"_My beloved Zero."_

_._

"There must be something wrong with me. Because I had a weird dream again. I'm not really awake yet."

And that was true. He did try to kiss her—but that was only because of that dream… The dream that left him longing... He is… honest.

_Oo~~**~~oO_

"_My Zero…"_

_._

"What a troublesome child." murmurs Kaname lowly when he sees his sister's unconscious form lying in front of the building's entrance.

.

Kaname didn't hate Yuuki. Yuuki is his own kind. His own _sister_.

It was impossible to hate her.

But he disliked her. He couldn't help but dislike her.

He…

For Kaname, Zero is his most important person.

From a thousands years back—his feelings for Yuuki would never be able to compare to his feeling for Zero.

Zero… who disappeared in his very own arms.

.

"I'm glad. You recovered very quickly," Kaname says slowly when Yuuki finally opened her eyes.

Staring at Yuuki coldly, Kaname can't help but think that sometimes this girl was worth less than the problems she caused. But then, he must remembers that this is Juuri and Haruka's princess. The only legacy and proof that they once walked in this world.

So…

So Kaname…

.

"Who do you think, who made me act like this?" whispers Kaname, staring emotionlessly at Yuuki.

.

_If you were not here… Zero would…_

_Zero would…_

_._

"_**Kaname."**_

.

Closing his eyes with a painful sigh, Kaname begins to stand and leave the room, but not before telling Yuuki to stay put.

…

Because outside… is far too dangerous for Yuuki, and Kaname didn't want Yuuki to be in trouble. As much as he hated his sister now.

_**.**_

"_**Kaname, it's easy to hate someone—but you will feel sorry for them."**_

"_**Are you TRYING to say I'm weak, Zero?"**_

"… _**No, I'm trying to say that you're kind."**_

_**.**_

_**But, Zero…**_

_**You are the kind one.**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Zero is his.

His and only his.

Kaname doesn't need anyone else but Zero.

He doesn't want Zero to be taken away from him, he would do anything for that.

Anything.

.

_That day was red._

_White. And red._

_Snow. And blood._

_Kaname hates snow._

_Snow reminds him of blood._

_Blood of the people he holds dear._

_The first one was Zero's. Then that woman's. Then his parent's. Then the Kiryuu's._

_Then Zero's._

_And Zero's again._

_Kaname loves Zero._

_And because of his love, Kaname hurt Zero more than anyone._

_Hurt himself, more than anyone._

_He tried and tried to control himself. He tried._

_But love made him blind, made him uncontrollable.._

_He know's it's bad._

_He knows…_

_._

_**Just like the withering flower.**_

_**Just like the Cheshire cat's smile…**_

_**Just like the lily under the moon's light.**_

_**Just like you…**_

_**Are you able to hear that voice?**_

_**That voice inside the wind…**_

_**That voice on the cotton candy cloud?**_

_**In the sunlight.**_

_**In the moonlight.**_

_**In the stars.**_

_**In the rain.**_

_**In the snow.**_

_**Calling your name…**_

_**Bringing you the love that you must have forgotten already.**_

_**You are important to someone.**_

_**Just like the gentle rain, that man loves you and will never hurt you.**_

_**It might bring you cold, but it means no harm.**_

_**Just like the darkness, it will envelope you, but it only wants to protect you. To keep you from harm.**_

_**Like the autumn wind, it makes the leaves fall, but it only wants you to be happy.**_

_**Just like the moon, it might not shine with it's own power, but it tries it's very best.**_

_**To love you.**_

_**To protect you.**_

_**To make you happy.**_

_**You might not remember it, my dear boy, but you are loved.**_

_**[Who…? Who…? ...are you…?]**_

_**I am nothing, yet everything.**_

_**But for you, I am the one who will open that sealed treasure inside of you…**_

_**You might hate me, but you must remember…**_

_**That man means no harm. You must overcome your prejudice and keep on walking.**_

_**You might not believe me, for he is someone that you want to kill.**_

_**Look inside your heart. Remember.**_

_**Ah… you don't want to remember.**_

_**You're scared.**_

_**That's fine then, I will retreat for now.**_

_**But you must remember.**_

_**Like the wind, like the rain, like the moon, like the sunlight, like the clouds, like the withering flower…**_

_**Nothing in this world is black and white—do not… do not just recklessly do things without thinking.**_

_**Kiryuu Zero.**_

_**You are loved by a lot of people. And you have been pampered with love from a very wonderful man.**_

_**Try to be happy for once, boy.**_

_**.**_

_**He doesn't want to.**_

_**It's dark.**_

_**He can't see anything.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**He doesn't want to remember.**_

_**That gentle voice told him to remember.**_

_**But he doesn't want to, after all—what will he see? Was he really forgetting something? Something important?**_

_**Ichiru's warm laugh suddenly resonated inside his laugh buried and forgotten—the laugh he had last heard so very many years ago.**_

_**He was loved.**_

_**He knows that.**_

_**Like a wind...**_

_**Like a withering flower…**_

_**He doesn't understand anymore.**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Do you want to be like me, Yuuki? To be a monster, like me?"

Kaname is selfish, he knows that.

He knows that if he changed Yuuki into a vampire again, then everything would end for Yuuki and Kaname. But Kaname also knows that Zero will hate him.

Was that worth it, to break Yuuki and Zero's relationship?

He doesn't know. But he can't do that.

Because Yuuki is crying.

What kind of brother he is? He was supposed to stop being selfish so long ago.

Yuuki… would be in danger if he changed her. As long as Rido was still around… as long as his—their—mother's wish still lived… Yuuki was to stay human.

"I'm sorry, forget that, Yuuki…"

.

Kaname happiness… is Zero's.

No, that is a _was_, right? That was in the past.

He can't… go any closer to Zero.

He wants Zero to look at him and him only.

But he can't do that.

Zero's laugh… Zero's smile…

He wants to hear and see it once more.

"My beloved Zero…" whispers Kaname. " Will you… really be able to be mine once more?"

_Oo~~**~~oO_

The elegant fingers picked a heavy looking album from the bookshelves and opened it.

One by one.

Page by page…

Picture by picture…

None of them show Haruka and Juuri, but their son is in each of them.

Smiling warmly, laughing freely.

He can glimps himself, Touga, and the Kiryuu couple with Ichiru in some of the pictures—but most of it consist of only two boys. One dark. One light.

Kaname and Zero.

He had sworn for their lives once before—and he had no desire to take it back.

On that snowy day, when Haruka and Juuri dies. On another snowy day when the Kiryuu's were also gone.

"… No matter what it takes, I will protect you. My important_—_."

And just like that, the page was turned and everything went dark.

**.**

"**It'll be fine, Zero."**

"… **Zero, I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine."**

"… **Your name is Zero."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I hate VK. Like, seriously. Mary mary mary sue, oh Yuuki the Mary sue… =_= Kaname Kaname Kaname, oh Kaname the idiot. Zero Zero Zero, oh how you will become a bigger idiot soon. Everyone who read the latest chapters of VK and is a KanZe fan will share my pain. Wait, people who have half a brain and isn't obsessed with Twilight and Kurosu Yuuki will understand. This. Love. Story. Is. Getting. Worse. Than. Twilight. And. That. Is. Saying. Something.**

**I don't even know how I was even able to finish this chapter. So sorry if it is short and disappointing! QAQ**

**Regardless, this story has been around for more than two years after I published it, it's the second time I published on March the 11****th**** right!? From now on, please take care of this fic even though KanZe is being an idiot in canon. Don't worry, soon this story will be a complete AU—no more YUUKI! Yeah!**


	13. 12th Dream: Memory of the Dream

_**Betareader: **__nightfayte_

_**.**_

_**TWELTH DREAM:**_

_**Memory of the Dream**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kaname doesn't know how Zero is able to live his life now.

Maybe the fact that he has no memory of Kaname…

But…

But…

It's… _lonely_.

_So lonely_.

To be the only one who remembers—even though it was Kaname's own decision…

No.

No, Ichiru remembers… but that was different.

Ichiru only knows of the time when Kaname was 'here', not when Kaname was _there_.

_It's lonely…_

_Lonely…_

And it killed him.

But he is still scared. Yes, scared.

He is a pureblood.

A Kuran.

He is someone who can bear being alone, bear being shunned.

To lose countless people he loved.

But…

_Just like a small child_.

He is a coward.

_A coward_.

He is a coward when it comes to Zero.

To his one and only beloved one.

No…

To his… _life_.

Because Zero is his life.

And if he is to lose him again—

To lose him for the third time…

.

"Seiren, how are the movement of the other side?"

"They are ready, Kaname-sama."

Oo~~***~~oO

"This is bad," Kaien says tiredly. "This is really bad. When will Kaname man up and free Zero from the seal? It's going to be too late if we wait for his birthday, in a lot of ways."

"The brat is scared," Yagari frowns, flicking his cigarette butt in a careless manner, although the wrinkles on his forehead gave away his concern. "For a pureblood, Kaname is too soft. And shows downright cowardice when it comes to my student."

Oo~~**~~oO

Which is scarier…?

To be the only one remembers or to be the only one doesn't remember?

For Kaname, it is to be the only one who remembers. Because… he doesn't even know if his memory is true or or reality.

Not knowing anything is bliss…

.

_It is scary, to be the only one remembers…_

_Because…_

_Because he doesn't know—and is never going to know—whichis his imagination and which is a true memory._

_The only thing…_

_The only thing he remembers clearly…_

_The only thing he knowsis not fabricated…_

_Nor a part of his imagination…_

_._

Was Zero's death.

Oo~~**~~oO

_A long, long time ago…_

When he only wished to be human, when he felt that if he couldn't become human, at least grant death upon him so that he could be freed from the burden of being a monster. When he had already given up on wishing for companionship…

When he hated humans…

That woman brought the tinny bundle and gently placed it into Kaname's hands.

"What is this?" Kaname asked, looking down at the thing—_white… this thing is all white, so pure, untainted_—in his arms.

The woman shakes her head sadly, pointing at Kaname's nose. "It is a baby."

The wine colored eyes widened in surprise before the owner tightened his hold on the fragile being. "What?" the man whispered, peering at the baby with curiosity. "Why?"

Sighed heavily, the woman pulls her hood tighter around her face. All the while looking around with anxiety clear in her body language. Kaname don't know why—his home was perfectly safe.

"This little one is from Kiryuu's clan… _again_…" Kaname let out a sharp breath, one of his free hands hesitantly folding back the cloth form around the baby's face and showing him the barest tufts of silver hair.

"No," murmured the Kuran. "Not again."

A pair or lilac colored eyes clashed with Kaname's own wine gaze. The woman's scrutiny was sharp and serious. Understanding that it would be better if he let the woman explain first, Kaname reluctantly nodded, before looking at the baby again.

"It is the second pureblood from that clan after myself," the woman began, taking a few steps back to the front door as if she wanted to flee. "He will be the one to accompany you for eternity, Kaname. Name him, that is what the little one's parents want, for this child to be named and loved, by you."

Kaname would be lying if he said he saw that coming. Would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised and confused.

It was like an automatic response.

He didn't know nor understand why he said it.

But there was never regret—never _ever _regret.

He never regretted the time he, without thought, let those words out.

.

"Zero… His name is Zero…"

.

"… How do I take care of a baby?"

Zero was one calm baby, never cryingin the middle of the night—or _day_—and usually just being cute. Albeit grumpy.

_Grumpy._

Kaname smiled fondly at the baby who scowled at Kaname's finger before swatting it away from in front of his face with his little hand. "Isn't it good, to have parents who understand what you need, Zero." whispers Kaname, picking the baby up and letting Zero take his life energy. "You are pretty easy to care for."

Then, suddenly, something took Kaname aback.

He was smiling…

_Smiling_…

How long had it been since he last showed any emotion because of another person?

"Zero…"

The baby only gurgled.

.

It was no surprise for Kaname when Zero grew up to be a very handsome, smart, and calm child. It still baffled Kaname though, that the pair of bright lilac eyes sometime looked like they were able to see deep inside of Kaname.

It was also not a surprise that Kaname loved the boy more than he should.

But, it was fine.

Because, for Zero, there was only ever Kaname too.

"Damn that brat from Shirabuki's family!"

Kaname looked up from the book he was reading—amusement in his eyes when he sees the seemingly thirteen years old boy flopping down on the sofa across from him. But the amusement is quickly replaced with worry and fury.

Putting his book away, Kaname quickly got up and walked to Zero—who noticed the change in demeanour and blinked in confusion at his guardian. "Kaname?" the silver haired boy asked, flinching when Kaname grabbed his right hand and inspected the dried blood around the tore part of his white shirt.

"What happened here?" Kaname asked sharply while bringing up the still healing wound and observing it.

It was surprising that Kaname didn't notice the scent of Zero's blood as soon as the younger vampire had come inside the home.

Smirking in amusement, Zero just shook his head. Pulling his hand away from Kaname's grasp, Zero grabbed the wine eyed man so that their nose's pressed together. "Calm down, Kaname," he said, pecking the older man's mouth. "I'm okay."

Sighed before pressing their lips together again—firmer than Zero's short peck—Kaname nuzzled their nose's together. "The youngest son of the Shirabuki really is something," whispered Kaname before licking the boy's mouth. "How old is he now…?"

"Eight, I guess, still a child—" Zero answered. "And it will be a problem if I hit him—even though he hurt me. Hah, like that will stop me."

"But you are annoyed at him."

"I will always be."

Oo~~**~~oO

"Zero, come on!"

"No."

"Drink!"

"No, I refuse. I'm fine."

The first time Zero refused his blood, Kaname felt something stab his chest. The first time Zero had ever refused anything… it just had to be his blood.

And at that time, Kaname understand perfectly that there is only Zero.

Only Zero.

Only for Zero.

His blood…iscalling for Zero, and only Zero.

"I love you," he says, stopping Zero in his tracks.

Bloodied and tattered—it would take time for his body to heal himself without Kaname's blood. But Zero… prideful Zero… Zero who never wanted to admit that he had made a blunder and fallen for a dirty trick…Zero who Kaname loves more than anything.

Zero who was hurt and refused Kaname's help…

He only looked back at Kaname, a bitter smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, I know. Because I am the only one for you."

No.

Kaname knows…

He knows…

Even if he had a choice…

He would always choose Zero.

"You are my only."

And that was the first time Kaname ever saw Zero run away from him.

.

_The snow is falling…_

_Falling…_

_Just like petals of a flower…_

_One by one…_

_One by one…_

_And there he was, standing alone in the middle of a flower-field…_

.

And Kaname never let him go—_will_ never let him go.

That is why Kaname chases after him. They don't need words, Zero understands what Kaname wants to say when the taller man hugs him from behind. When Kaname… for the first time, pierced his pale skin to draw blood.

.

_Under the falling snow…_

.

"You are so very pale," Kaname murmured into Zero's neck, kissing the bite mark.

"It's my natural colouring, got a problem with that?"

Hiding his smile in the boy's neck, Kaname only tightened his hug.

Oo~~**~~oO

_Darkness is darkness…_

_Light is light…_

"I have everything… yet my hands were empty… until the time I cradled you inthese cold hands, Zero."

_Kind Zero…_

_Zero…_

_Who loves human…_

_Who is kind…_

_Who is…Kaname's…_

"When you were gone, I knew that it was my turn to protect what you want to protect."

_Human…_

_What is human…_

_Human…_

"**It's not that I like humans—I hate them. But they are weak, Kaname. My parents are human too, our parents are all human. We were born from humans, yet we are different. I hate the humans who are always scared and hate those who are different. But I like the humans who try their best to continue living."**

_Everything will disappear…_

_Without knowing when it disappeared…_

_Without knowing the reason…_

_The words that will never be taken back…_

"Zero… I love you…"

_The time that will never be turned around…_

"Good bye, Kaname."

Oo~~**~~oO

Zero opened his eyes, grasping his chest harshly.

Turning to his side and curlinginto a ball, the Hunter let out a strangled gasp. Zero's lilac colored eyes watered and the silver-haired vampire let out a small whimper.

All the while never understanding what was happening to him.

Oo~~**~~oO

"_Kaname," Zero says, extending his hand to the older vampire._

"_Kaname."_

.

"Rido," whispers Kaname, a queen chess piece held tightly in his hand. "I won't let you."

.

Every time he looks at the snow, it always reminds him of Zero. Because Zero is like the snow. Pure, but also impure. Zero is cold and beautiful. Soft and yet dangerous.

Zero will always be Zero.

The beginning, the end. It was all Zero.

Zero, who is strong. Zero, who is kind. Zero, who always smiled kindly at him. Zero, who will never turn his back on his friends. Zero, who loves human. Zero, who hates human. Zero, who is a vampire, Zero who is simply… Zero.

Yuuki is not Zero and will never become Zero.

Yuukicould never take Zero's place.

Never.

Never.

"I hate you."

Three words, as strong as "I love you". Two sentences, so different in their meaning. So different in their feeling.

Zero's feeling for Kaname… was it unchanging? Was it different?

Kaname is selfish, so he does what he does…

He keeps testing… testing… and testing…

Because he doesn't want to hurt himself. Because he doesn't want to drive Zero further away from him.

"_Kaname…"_

Oo~~**~~oO

_The moon is beautiful, it always is._

_The night is calm, it is supposed to be._

"_I love you, Yuuki."_

_And Zero's face flashed in front of him._

.

Yuuki said she will ask Kaname about his past. Zero knows it was better than just sitting around doing nothing. And he knows that he will do the same if he was in Yuuki's position.

But there is something strange, something very, very _wrong_.

Zero knows perfectly well that Kuran Kaname won't answer to Yuuki's question like that. And knowing the airhead, she will be bullied and forced to retreat or do something that Zero won't like.

.

There is something strange… something strange that stirred in Zero's chest.

He doesn't know what it is, or why…

He just doesn't like… doesn't like…

He hates it…

.

And then Zero's gaze catches Ichiru, who stands behind a tree. Surprised, he keeps his gaze on his twin, who retreated—ignoring the exchange between Kaname and Yuuki.

"It's going to snow," Zero whispered to himself.

_And then pain_.

Oo~~**~~oO

"_Zero's taste in things issupposed to be good. But for him to think of you as precious…"_

Ichiru always knew that Zero knew the best from the best. Always able to choose the best and giving it to Ichiru. Except Kaname.

When they were just mere children, it was always like that. Zero would always give everything to Ichiru if the younger twin wanted it. Everything… but Kaname.

So it baffled Ichiru when they met again—years after Shizuka destroyed their family—that Zero hated the very best thing he never let Ichiru have. Not that he _wanted_ Kaname, but when they were children, Kaname was always fun to play with—and Zero could be surprisingly selfish when it came to sharing Kaname, even for Ichiru.

And for Zero to let Kaname and the Cross girl…

The Kuran's princess…

"I only want the best for Zero," Ichiru tells Kaname. "I don't care if you play lover with your little sister, Kaname-nii. But if you hurt Zero..."

"It wasn't me who hurt Zero…"

"… I know. But please, just move on… give him his memories and let everything continue to move forward."

Kaname blinked at the younger Kiryuu, smiling in fondness at the stubborn look on the boy's face. "Ichiru," he says softly. "Don't die. Don't let him kill you."

_I will die if it is for Zero."_

"Kaname-nii, Zero needs you. And you need Zero. The two of you don't need that girl, right? Because you already have each other."

Oo~~**~~oO

"The wheel is unstoppable," Kaien says—closing the picture album he had been staring at.

The image of Zero in Kaname's hold with Ichiru clinging to Kaname's coat is still fresh in his mind. The last picture he had been staring at.

"The gears are starting to connect to one another," Touga says from one of the dark corners—only the light from the tip of his cigarette told Kaien where the other man was standing.

"… Kaname…"

.

Listening to Yuuki say that she loved Kaname—it hurt Zero. It hurt him _so_ much.

Not because Zero loved Yuuki… but because something inside of him… _rebelled_.

.

_Please wake up…_

_Please wake up soon…_

_That person is waiting for you…_

.

"Headmaster?"

Opening the door, Zero sighs tiredly when he notices that the man is nowhere to be found. Feeling too tired to go looking for him—especially after Kaname and Yuuki's brilliant performance… loving each other—the boy decided to just wait for Kaien inside.

The silver haired Hunter walked over to the bookshelves, looking for a book to occupy himself with. And then, his hand touched an unfamiliar, leather-covered book.

In his curiosity, Zero pulls the book out and looks at the title—only to drop the book down.

.

_Kiryuu and Kuran, Zero 0-3. Kaname 9._

.

.

.

.To be continued

A/N: Lalalalala, I don't even know. I just want to finish this story lalalala.


	14. 13th dream

**_The Hidden Memory_**

**_Thirteen Dream_**

**_~Silver Memory~_**

**_._**

Zero's eyes widened in surprise when he see what written in the photo book. Like a mad man, he begin to flip open the pages furiously. He didn't even stopped to breath when he saw some surprising images.

_Zero and Ichiru, as babies in Kaname's hands._

_Ichiru tugging Kaname's hair with Zero watching from his mother's lap._

_His father laughing with Kaname watching Touga-sensei being overflowed with the twin._

_And Zero and Kaname, sleeping._

"What—" Zero let out a shaken breath as his headache suddenly worsened.

He don't like it. He really don't like it.

The mere mention of _this_ illusion become true is not something he want. Whatever happened, he is scared to found out more. He is, unlike Yuuki, prefer to be leave dark about the past he forgot than to remember. Because he know, he know that not knowing anything is sometime better than to remember something that better leave forgotten.

And this is just something that he greatly dislike, surprise and question about his life until now.

.

Was he living a lie until now?

.

He is tied by thread even stronger than anything.

Something that been called since a long, _long_ time ago as _fate_.

_Go,_

_Go away._

_The far, far away…_

_The back that will always walk ahead._

_Come to me. Come._

_Laugh… laugh…_

_Please don't cry._

Oo~~**~~oO

"STOP IT!"

Zero throw the album to the floor, hands gripping his silver hair tightly while he shut his eyes as, if not more, tightly. He is scared. There is no other way to re-phrase it. He is scared.

More than anything. Everything he know, everything he believe. He don't want to remember. Don't want to know. He want to treat those dreams as just mere dream. Something foolish that he shouldn't believe. But there it is. It is going to break his life. Nothing else.

His…

His believe. His reason of living.

.

_I want to meet you._

_._

Zero gasping, tried to take the air as much as he can. But, no matter how much air he got on his lungs, he just _can't_ breathe normally. It is as if something big shoved to his throat and no matter what he do, he can't get it out.

"_Cough! Cough!_"

Something break inside him forcefully, and it hurt him physically and mentally. Hurt him more than anything. More than everything.

Oo~~**~~oO

One and one and one and one and one and one and one.

Ending… no… never ending…

_So has you finally remember?_

_Hey hey hey you the one who blessed with peace?_

_Heyheydon'tignoreme._

_Itoldyoutonotignoreme._

Shut up. Shut up. I don't understand what are you trying to say.

I don't understand. I don't remember. Nothing, nothing.

_Twirling, twirling. You must remember now._

_Twirling. Twirling. Twinkling._

Who are you? WHO!?

_Me? I don't know either. One said I am a woman that you should never mess. One call me fate. But I don't know either. Fate is not supposed to… be like this, no?_

**A childish yet chilling laugh. A sound so unpleasant Zero want to close his ears. Yet he can't, he can't.**

_Giggles._

_Giggles._

_I am not human, not another creature either. Not living, yet not death._

_And I was asked to bring your memory back~_

NO! NONONONONO!

_No?_

_Ah, how unfortunate. But that little boy from the Kuran family refused to bring you back._

_Giggles._

_It is all Touga's fault, you know. He is not supposed to mention anything to me. Not supposed to mention about me to Kuran Kaname._

_Because Kuran Kaname hate me with all his might._

_Yet now it is all too late._

_Hey, do you like the present I leave for you?_

**Zero can feels someone dancing around him—he can't see who or what it is, yet he can feel the presence. The darkness around him that been disturbed by ****_that_**** movement.**

Pre… sent?  
_Fufu, you are not supposed to found that photo album. I take great care of putting it here. You know, if you don't remember—it will be trouble for me… __**Hey, I will kill you if you don't remember. I don't have any use for someone who don't have any memory.**_

_Because I am "fate" you see. I will move you, play with you._

_And give you back to him._

_Giggles._

_Twirling._

_Twinkling._

Oo~~**~~oO

"KIRYUU-KUN!"

Zero's opened his eyes, flinching when the sound of broken windows reach his ears. The figure of chairman who looming over him almost go unnoticed due to his headache if not for the slap than man give him.

The silver haired teenager take a deep breath in respond, before clutching his head with both hands. He blinks slowly, trying to focusing his eyes to the fuzzy figure of one chairman Kurosu who shaking him up again and again. "Ugh…"

"Kiryuu-kun? Kiryuu-kun?"

.

_The dark figure lay helpless in the large white bed—the constant up and down of his chest is the only sign to tell that the dark haired man is still alive._

_._

_A gentle smile, under the gray winter sky, the man laughing like a child._

_._

_Warm, he is been hugged by those strong hands—to feel the man's warm._

_._

_He is been looking, looking._

_._

_And then he heard the prayer—prayer that very much like a song._

_._

_Silver…_

_The woman who look at him has the same silver hair as him._

_._

_On those chest, a far away feeling…_

_The nostalgic and far, far away sweet blood._

_._

Kaname clutching his neck in surprise, ignoring the mess he made from his encounter with his so-called uncle who have no shame on living on Senri's body, Kaname looking straight at the moon. He can feels it. The turmoil, the uncontrollable power. A strong power that can destroy everything. A strong power that wash away Kaname's nervousness.

Ignoring Seiren who called out for him, Kaname jumped from the fence, a smile in his face.

He don't need to choose.

Whatever may happen, Kaname didn't make wrong choice this time. He will have another thing, another person to blame but himself.

.

**_What a selfish man._**

.

Kaname stopped death in his track—it is no good. He start hearing the _fate_'s voice. That woman is not a good news. She is never a good news.

She…

_It_…

.

**_I can't keep waiting for long, young Kuran. You has been warned by Touga. Now I come. And open his memory._**

**_And if you lost him like you lose her because you can't make a choice and I have to do it for you…_**

.

"Kaname-kun—"

"NO!" Zero let out a shriek, pushing himself away from Kaname and Kaien, and went to huddle in the corner.

Kaname looks wide eyed at Zero who refused to look at him. At Zero, who shivered while clutching his head as if he is in great pain. And it might be true, because no matter what, no matter _who_ a sudden flood of memories is not small thing to do.

"… Zero," Kaname whispers softly, kneeling in front of the young man and tried to reach out to him only to take his hand back when Zero's flinched—hatred and distrust and… confusion in his eyes.

.

He is Kuran Kaname.

Zero know it. He know it.

There is nothing different about the man.

He is still the tall, cold-eyes, pureblood-bastrad.

But… but his image is…

.

_The boy who smiled gently at him._

_The adult who whispered loving words to him._

_The teenager who look worriedly at him._

.

**"Don't do this to me."**

.

"Don't reject me, Zero," he says softly, bringing the silver-haired man to a hug. "Please don't."

Oo~~**~~oO

"Ichiru…"

Oo~~**~~oO

And there is blood—in Kaname's coat, in the floor, all around Zero—the pureblood closes his eyes tight as Zero keep coughing out blood, did nothing to stop the hunter while Kaien suddenly kneeling beside them, rubbing the younger's back while whispering worried words.

Oo~~**~~oO

"… Zero…?"

Oo~~**~~oO

The blood that stained the crocked wall behind Kaname is not Zero's. It is Kaname's.

The pureblood didn't even flinch when Zero's sudden outburst of power destroyed the wall and the floor around him—didn't even flinch when he hold Zero closer, uncaring about the power that keep slashing around him like a wind blade. Kaien already retreating, supporting a cut in his face, and already making a frantic call for Touga.

.

Zero looking unseeingly passes Kaname's shoulder.

There is only darkness.

Darkness.

And then something white fall.

One by one.

Something small and has dim light like quality.

.

"Snow…"

.

And then tears come.

.

Kaname tucked his chin on top of Zero's head, without saying anything pulling the boy closer, uncaring about the blood and tears. His wound will heal. And even though his nose twitching and throat dry from the smell of Zero's blood, _now_ is not the time for lusting after it.

Zero will break… or not breaking. Everything will be decided in this time.

And after that… Kaname's fate.

Kaname's fate as Zero's lover. As Zero's enemy. As Zero's… family.

.

_I wish…_

_That whatever may happen…_

_You will still going to look at me with that eyes, Zero._

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continued._


	15. Chapter 14

_**Fourteenth Dream**_

_**Bloody Memory**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Woken up from the long dream, what I can see and understand is nothing but blood._

_._

Running as free as the cloud, his back that carrying more burden than anyone Zero knows is slowly getting smaller and smaller.

Board, yet fragile shoulder. Gentle yet painful smile.

Kaname. His Kaname.

From a distant past.

.

Zero blinked away his tears, clutching Kaname tightly while cringing in pain. "Hurt…" whispers the silver haired man. "… It… hurts…"

The hunter barely able to notice anything—barely able to understand from the flood of memories and pain that travelled all over his brain, all over his blood. He don't even notice the way his inside changing, don't notice how the room getting destroyed little by little because of his power. He don't even notice who is the one who clings into like a small child.

.

_A gentle hand._

_An loving smile._

_All of the dream, all of the memories… the person on it now finally has faces. The warm embrace of the hooded woman. An loving kiss from the dark haired figure. Children laughing, laughing, running around him._

_Human._

_And vampire._

I hate human.

**I hate vampire.**

_**I hate myself.**_

_Stupid Zero. Naïve Zero. __Kind Zero._

_Zero who know nothing. Zero who don't remember anything._

_Always being protected. Loved._

"_Zero… Zero…"_

_His mother, gently kissing his temple._

"_My son."_

_His father, hugging him tightly._

"_Zero!"_

_Ichiro, never letting him go, always in his side._

_Darkness…_

_He can't…_

"_Zero…"_

_A woman whose face greatly resembled Yuuki hugging him gently, running her fingers on his silver hair while whispering sweet, loving words. Kuran Juri. _Juri-baasama…

_And then the gentle man, a calm and kind man who always playing with him and Ichiru. The noble man who was not afraid to get dirty with them. Kuran Haruka. _Haruka-jiisama…

_And then Kuran Kaname. Gentle, calm kid. Not unlike his teenager self—yet more reserved. More gentle. Happier. His fiancé. Fiancé?_

_His… lover?_

_And then blood._

_He remember the dream he has before that snow storm day. Blood. Red blood everywhere._

_He remember what happened before the darkness claimed everything, hiding away the red, red memories of that time. Locking the sleeping memories of his other life away, deep behind the giant door that he forcefully unlocked._

_Kaname hugging him gently on his arms, gently… gently telling him everything will be fine._

_Gently, gently as if to make himself believe those words that he has been whispered to Zero. He can see from the corner of his eyes how his mother cried on his father's shoulder. He can remember, when those lips touch his, that the gentle darkness come and wash away those red on his memories._

_Slowly, slowly he is sorting those memories—tried to tell which is which. When is when. Where is where. Slowly, trying his best not to damage his own minds…_

_._

"NO!"

Zero push Kaname away, hugging his own body while glaring dagger at the shocked pureblood. "I won't believe it," he barks, not caring at how the supposedly more powerful one of them flinched as if those words—as if Zero's gaze—hurting him. "What kind of—GO! JUST GO!"

"Zero-kun…"

Kaname raised his hand to Kaien, telling the man that he will get everything under control. Taking a deep breath to control his racing heart, to hide how much it is hurt, Kaname slowly getting up without breaking his eye contact with Zero.

"Zero…" he says softly, moving slowly to the open window from where he come—to the window that Zero's broke. "Accept it, Zero."

The pureblood let out a pained smile when the younger look away from him with distrust. With confusion. With… hatred.

"I will… wake Yuuki up."

And without waiting for respond, Kaname jumping out from the window—went to where Yuuki's room is.

.

"Why every times you are with me… you always has a sad look in your face?"

.

_Why?_

… _That Yuuki, because you remind me of everything I lost. Everything I can't have anymore. Everything that I did for you and Zero._

_Because you are not Zero._

_._

But he can't said it. He can't tell Yuuki that. Not now, not never.

Yuuki is fragile—she can't handle those truth.

Not now. Not now.

.

Zero is standing in the door, his face full of surprise and pain—and behind all of them, Kaname still able to see the shadow of his Zero from the past.

No…

That person and Zero is the same. They share the same soul. They are no different from each other. They are… he is… still Zero. The difference is… that this Zero refused everything, denied everything. This Zero is not his.

"Actually, what do you want to do with Yuuki?" Zero asks, glaring at him.

A painful smile worm it is way on Kaname's face. And yet after everything… after all this time…

"I… won't betray you."

He still love him more than anything. The kind Zero who put another above himself.

Kaname will never able to betray the silver haired man, no matter what happened.

Oo~~**~~oO

Kaname always hurting everyone.

Again and again and again and again.

Selfishly, greedily. Only for his own happiness, only for his own peace.

That why, this time to… for Zero, he will take the princess away from the knight.

So… the knight will be his without anyone to interfere once again.

.

Kaien is running after Zero, shouting for the silver haired man to stop and listen to his explanation. But the hunter didn't even listens to him as he bolted out from the house, his eyes wild—ignoring the pain on his head.

Running away.

From the blood red memories.

.

_It is snowing again. It is always snowing._

_His memories full of snow, full of stained snow._

_Red… with blood._

.

The second Ichiru bumping into Zero, the younger twin know that his older brother already has his memories back. Zero's aura, while it won't be too noticeable for anyone who don't know Zero as best as he is, slightly changing to something more powerful. Something that no human nor hunter not even normal vampire will have.

Surprised, Ichiro only able to looks wide eyed at Zero who turn to look back briefly at him before running away again. When Ichiru able to collect his thought to call out his brother's name, the vampire already disappeared from his sight.

_It is started._

.

_What happened?_

_What happened?_

_He don't understand anything._

_What's going on here?_

_He is what? Kuran is what? Yuuki is what now…?_

_Vampire?_

_A vampire…?_

_._

And once again, his memories will be stained with fresh blood.

_._

Kaname glancing at Zero with eyes that hidden everything away from the outside world—locking, trying his best to stay strong. Because he is weak—he is a weak individual against Zero—he only able to hope. That's what always happened from the past. He only able to hope. To hope. To wish. To pray.

_Please understand._

_Please stop being ignorant._

_Please don't be so close minded._

_Look at me._

_I am here._

_What else do you need?_

_You already have every evidence, every pieces of the puzzle._

_Zero…_

.

"I will be happier if I truly born as her brother."

.

Then, if Kaname truly born as her brother life will be much easier. Will be better.

As Yuuki's brother, he only need to be the woman's fiancé. He don't need to worry about past life. About the love that he once lost. He don't need to worry about the promise that he always clutch at like a life-saver.

He don't need to love Zero.

He don't need to feel the pain, he don't need to agonize…

But…

But it will also make him lost everything he has now.

.

_Please understand._

.

"What are you going to do now, Zero?" he asks his fiancé with bittersweet smile—putting the right to choose on Zero.

.

_Whatever may happens now are all up to you, my dear._

Oo~~**~~oO

"Stupid."

.

Zero throw himself harshly to his room, clutching his head tightly. The pain is nothing like he ever feels before, even worse than the time he transforms to Level E.

_Transform_?

Now that he think again, what he is now?

He is not human, not a vampire level E, not a hunter. From the start, even though he born from both hunter parents, he born not as human but as a vampire? From the start he is not human?

But Bloody Rose accept him…

No, Arthemist also accepts Yuuki and the girl is a pureblood. Kuran Kaname also able to wield Hunter weapon and if his newly found memory don't fail him, so do every members of the Kuran.

But he is not Kuran…

No, he is not Kuran. He is… a Kiryuu.

A Kiryuu from the start. A pureblood? From a Vampire Hunter family?

"Hurt…"

It is hurt. It is hurt to think. It is hurt to remember.

Not remember is better. Don't know anything is better.

At least he don't need to remember all those blood. All those scream.

And he don't need to know the crying figure of one Kuran Kaname, clutching his slowly withering body and begging him not to die. Not to leave.

.

But he is not that person.

He is not the person who is in his memory—who Kuran Kaname always search on him.

Kiryuu Zero and Kiryuu Zero.

Pureblood from a distant past and a boy born in a Vampire Hunter family.

.

"Remember?" asks Ichiru while opening the coffin.

"… But not accepting," answer Kaname without fail.

"… Ah. My brother is stubborn."

"…"

"…"

"Ichiru?"

"What to do now?"

"… Finishing everything slowly from the start."

"Understand."

Oo~~**~~oO

"Chairman, you know everything, right?"

Kaien is scared.

No, he is more than just scared.

Fear, guilt… sadness.

He can't stop the wheel of fate. The one up here, who always been playing and playing with those boys' lives… the God or whatever it is that screwed Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero's lives. He can't stop them and he deserve Kiryuu's anger.

But he can't.

He know if he tell everything to Zero from the start everything will be different. The pale faced boy who is exhausted from the forceful opening of the seal that locking away his memories and rightful power as pureblood will be better that he is now. But everything is too late now.

"… What are you saying?" ask Kaien in surprise when Touga says what make him come here.

"… It seems that the higher ups found out already."

"… That I am not hunter nor level E but something else?" asks Zero, a bitter smirk in his face. "What now?"

"Sorry, boy. Sorry."

.

Sorry is never enough… no matter how many time they said it… to Kaname, to Zero… their pain, their bitterness, their agony…

Nothing will able to erase everything and the adults know that.

If only things can turn out differently… if only… if only there is a better start for them.

Oo~~**~~oO

No matter how much they hope for it, they know nothing can change. Nothing can turn out differently.

"Because it is fate."

Giggles.

The swipe of long blonde hair.

And _it_ gone, leaving only trail of blood red memories for Zero.

.

"Stop being stubborn and accept your position," Touga says as he drags Zero to the dungeon. "Don't deny your power, accept it."

"No," Zero stubbornly denied. "I am human."

"What is human, what is vampire?" Touga barks. "That is ego that says that human is the mightier, holier than anything. When this is ending, you will see."

"If."

"No, when. Just you see."

.

"… So calm down there until you can understand the situation," Touga says, locking the jail's door. "This is also for your own self, so at least I will leave your gun here."

.

Zero leaning on the wall made from rocks, trying his best to surpass the power that just can't calmed down. Trying to wipes away the memories. The blood. The snow.

Trying his best to calming down two similar waves inside him. Two figures that keep haunting his mind ever since last night—two purebloods whose blood run inside his vein. The two presence that can't seem to leave him alone, making him unable to think clearly.

One is dark and full of agony.

The other is bright and happy.

He know why his tutor leave him here. He know. He need to control his power. He need to calm those two waves, accepting one and throwing the other away.

He needs to accept himself before he hurt himself and others.

"… What I am now."

.

.

.

My Zero.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
